THE ZOMBIE HUNHAN
by L7SH94
Summary: [Chap 18 Update!] Mengisahkan tentang Kakak beradik yang mencoba bertahan di dunia yang penuh dengan mayat kelaparan. BERTAHAN atau MATI!. [HUNHAN] [YAOI!]
1. Prolog

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

Prolog

 _Aku dan adikku harus menerima kenyataan pahit karena kedua orang tua kami mati di makan oleh makhluk penggigit, dengan wajah yang buruk dan mempunyai pupil mata yang aneh. Kami berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi semampu kami dari makhluk penggigit itu. Dunia telah berakhir._

 _-_ Sehun

 _Aku dan hyungku berusaha bertahan dan melawan zombie-zombie yang menyerang kami. Kami terus berusaha mencari makanan dan tempat tinggal yang dapat melindungi kami. Kami tahu masih banyak orang yang selamat dari serangan zombie-zombie itu dan kami mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka yang selamat. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab awal dari kejadian ini, tapi yang ku tahu zombie-zombie menggigit manusia, lalu manusia itu mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi zombie. Aku dan hyungku harus terus berjuang dan bertahan di Dunia yang penuh dengan Zombie ini._

 _-_ Luhan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Run

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _SM Senior High School_

 _Pukul 12.50pm_

 _at Class XII-1_

Seorang namja bersurai hitam yang duduk sendiri di kursi ujung belakang menguap karena bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Dia tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan karena ia sedang melihat seseorang melalui jendela. Seorang itu adalah namja cantik yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan lincah dan tak lupa senyum yang terpasang di wajah imutnya membuat para senior baik namja maupun yeoja yang menonton di pinggir lapangan pun histeris karena melihat senyum menawan dari si namja cantik.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja cantik itu pun ikut tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya Luhan sang adik yang di lempar-lempar ke udara oleh teman se-timnya karena berhasil mencetak gol dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Setelah memperhatikan sang adik, Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan dan langsung berjalan keluar dengan angkuh tanpa mempedulikan Guru dan bisikan-bisikan antara kagum dan cemooh dari para siswa dan siswi di kelasnya karena tidak sopan.

Sehun berjalan menuju toilet dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana sehingga terlihat cool banyak siswi yang memandang kagum pada dirinya karena memiliki paras yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang tajam dan memiliki mata tajam yang mengintimidasi setiap orang yang di lihatnya.

Di dalam toilet ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Sehun terdiam

 _'Kenapa perasaanku buruk'_ batin Sehun.

"Sehuniiee.. ada apa ?" Luhan tersenyum karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja.

 _'Kenapa firasatku mengatakan ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan hari ini'_ batin Sehun lagi.

"Tidak apa Lu, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini." Sehun tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya memeluk Luhan di cermin wastafel.

"Apa sehuniie tidak enak badan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaruh tangannya di jidat Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti tidak enak badan ?" Tanya Sehun menggoda meniup telinga kiri Luhan.

"Hahaha... tid-haha..ak Sehunniie.. geeli haha.." Jawab Luhan sambil berusaha menutup bibir Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dan langsung membalik tubuh Luhan dan langsung mencium bibir adiknya.

"Mmpphhh.. See.. "

Luhan memukul dada bidang Sehun tanda ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan Sehun akhirnya menyudahi ciuman itu dengan lembut

"Haa..haa..haa aku hampir kehabisan nafas Sehunniie" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat ia semakin imut.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu Lu, aku semakin ingin menciumnya." Sehun mengusak surai madu Luhan.

"Bagaimana pelajaran di kelas Lu ?"

"Membosankan"

"Apa kau ingin membolos bersamaku Lu ?"

"Aku mau, taa-pii.."

"Ayolahh.. tidak akan ketahuan, kita akan lewat jalan rahasia di belakang sekolah." Sehun langsung mengenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju jalan rahasia yang disebut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau suka es krim nya Lu ?"

"Eemmm.. sang-aaaatt... suka" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan-jalan berdua, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karena mereka sudah terlalu lama berjalan-jalan di luar. Sehun berjalan sambil merangkul Luhan dan bernyanyi ' _lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang bernyanyi'_.Sehun hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali terkekeh melihat bibir adiknya bergerak lucu ketika bernyanyi.

 _'Kenapa sepi sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan mobil-mobil itu berhenti di tengah jalan dengan mesin yang masih menyala.'_ Batin Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya sepi seperti ini." Kata Luhan yang juga menyadari keanehan di sekitar jalan menuju rumah mereka. Sehun hanya terdiam.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah mereka. Ketika Sehun hendak membuka pagar, mereka mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rumah mereka.

"Itu seperti suara mama." Kata Luhan

"Ayo Lu kita masuk" Sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Mama.. Papa..." Luhan memanggil kedua orang tuanya dan tidak ada yang menyahut.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung memeriksa ruangan-ruangan dan mereka menemukan kedua orang tua mereka di terkam dan di makan oleh manusia dengan wajah yang buruk dan pupil mata yang aneh.

"Mama.. papa..." Ucap Luhan lirih melihat kedua orang tua mereka di makan oleh Manusia, Luhan ingin berlari ke tempat kedua orang tua mereka terbaring, tetapi Sehun menahannya dan menyuruhnya diam agar manusia itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kenapa manusia itu memakan kedua orang tua kita Sehunnie ?" Tanya Luhan pelan sekaligus panik melihat kedua orang tua mereka di makan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lu" jawab Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Sehunniie..hikss a..-ku takut, ma..-manusia..hikss ka..-nibal itu meng..-erikan." Luhan menangis memeluk erat Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan dan ia juga sebenarnya merasa sedih karena kedua orang tua mereka mati di makan manusia kanibal itu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan melangkah mendekati manusia kanibal yang sedang memakan isi perut mamanya.

"Kenapa kau memakan orang tuaku ?" Tanya Luhan marah.

manusia kanibal itu berhenti, lalu menengok ke arah Luhan dan langsung berjalan ke arah tempat Luhan berdiri. Manusia kanibal itu langsung menyerang Luhan dan ingin menggigitnya.

'Duuggh'

Sehun meninju manusia kanibal itu dan langsung menarik Luhan ke belakang tubunya, melindungi Luhan. Manusia kanibal itu bangkit dan menyerang mereka lagi, tetapi mereka sempat menghindar dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

Mereka berlari menuju pagar dan menutup nya agar manusia kanibal itu tidak bisa menyerang mereka. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu, Luhan melihat ke arah jalanan dan terkejut.

"Sehunnie me-..reka banyak se..-kalii." kata Luhan tergagap melihat banyak manusia kanibal itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ayo Lu, kita lari..." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari bersama.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Help

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _manusia kanibal itu berhenti, lalu menengok ke arah Luhan dan langsung berjalan ke arah tempat Luhan berdiri. Manusia kanibal itu langsung menyerang Luhan dan ingin menggigitnya._

 _'Duuggh'_

 _Sehun langsung meninju manusia kanibal itu. Manusia kanibal itu bangkit lagi dan ingin menyerang mereka, tetapi mereka sempat menghindar dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah, mereka berlari menuju pagar dan menutup nya agar manusia kanibal itu tidak bisa menyerang mereka. Setelah itu , Luhan melihat banyak manusia kanibal yang berada di jalan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka._

 _"Sehunn-niiee me-..reka..-" kata Luhan tergagap melihat banyak manusia kanibal itu berjalan ke arah mereka._

 _"Ayoo... Lu kita lari.." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari bersama._

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti setelah berlari cukup jauh dari para manusia-manusia kanibal itu. Disana Sehun dan Luhan melihat ada dua manusia kanibal yang sedang memakan anjing dengan brutal, mereka berjalan dengan waspada agar manusia kanibal itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati manusia kanibal itu tanpa suara.

"Ayo kita bersembunyi di rumah yang dekat pohon besar itu Sehunniie." Kata Luhan berbisik dan menunjuk rumah yang di dekat pohon besar.

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke rumah yang di tunjuk Luhan. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua membuka pagar dan langsung masuk lalu menguncinya. Mereka mulai melangkah menuju pintu rumah dengan cepat lalu membuka pintunya. Luhan langsung menguncinya dari dalam dan duduk membelakangi pintu, kakinya tidak kuat lagi karena lelah berlari. Sehun pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

'CKLEEK'

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang ada di sebrang Sehun terbuka dan muncul seorang namja tinggi yang mengenggam tongkat baseball bersiap untuk memukul, Sehun dan Luhan langsung terkejut karena mendengar suara orang lain yang ada di rumah itu. Mereka berdua mengira rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati kosong.

"Ka-..mii hanya bersembunyi dari para manusia kanibal." Jawab Luhan yang berlindung di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Manusia kanibal ?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Mereka menggigit dan memakan daging manusia tanpa rasa jijik. Mereka memiliki pupil mata yang aneh dan wajah yang buruk." Jawab Luhan yang masih berlindung dibelakang tubuh Sehun.

Namja tinggi tersebut langsung berjalan ke jendela dan melihat keluar, tiba-tiba ia melihat manusia dengan wajah yang buruk,mulut yang penuh dengan darah dan baju yang kotor karena darah ada di depan pagar rumah nya.

"Manusia kanibal itu tidak akan masuk kemari, jadi kita harus tetap hening dan jangan membuat keributan yang memancing mereka masuk menerobos pagar rumahmu.." Kata Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

Namja tinggi itu langsung menjauh dari jendela dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ikuti aku." Namja tinggi itu menyuruh mereka berdua mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

"Namaku Kris," Kris berbicara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Luhan dan ini hyungku Sehun.." Luhan tersenyum manis, sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa kalian berdua punya senjata ?" Tanya Kris yang sedang sibuk membongkar laci-laci yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku dan hyungku tidak punya senjata." Jawab Luhan mendudukkan pantat nya di kursi kerja yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kris masih membongkar laci-laci, sedangkan Luhan mulai bosan dan mulai melangkah mendatangi Sehun yang sedang serius melihat ke luar jendela.

"Aku punya senjata untuk kalian berdua." Setelah beberapa menit membongkar, akhirnya Kris menemukan apa yang ia cari yaitu Pistol dan dua Pisau.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pistol itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ruangan ini adalah ruang kerja Babaku, Babaku pasti menyimpan barang-barang yang dapat melindungi dirinya, gunakan Pisau ini untuk melindungi diri kalian." Jawab Kris memberikan dua Pisau ke Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan menerima pisau yang di berikan Kris dan mengaitkan pisau itu di pinggang mereka. Sehun melangkah menuju jendela dan melihat banyak manusia kanibal, tetapi hanya berjalan melewati pagar rumah Kris.

'AARRGGGHHH.. TOLONG AKUU..' teriak seseorang.

"Suaranya berasal dari belakang rumah." Sehun memberitahu.

Sehun kembali melihat keadaan di luar sana melalui jendela dan terkejut melihat banyak manusia kanibal ingin menerobos pagar rumah yang mereka tempati.

"Banyak manusia kanibal yang ingin menerobos pagar, mungkin mereka mendengar suara teriakan tadi. Pagar itu tidak akan bertahan." Sehun memberitahu.

"Mereka ?, manusia kanibal ?" Kris mulai berjalan menuju jendela dan ia juga terkejut, banyak manusia kanibal ingin menerobos pagar rumahnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi Sehunniie!" Kata Luhan panik.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Pagar itu masih menahan mereka." Kata Kris mulai membuka kunci pintu ruangan. Sehun langsung mengenggam tangan Luhan dan mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berjalan ke pintu belakang yang terletak di dapur. Sebelum mereka keluar, Sehun mengintip di sela jendela dan melihat ada satu manusia kanibal yang memakan seorang wanita.

"Ada satu di luar, kita hanya perlu berlari." Kata Sehun datar.

Sehun bersiap menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mulai membuka pintu. Mereka keluar dan langsung berlari dengan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sehun memimpin jalan di depan dan Kris yang berada di belakang bersiap dengan pistolnya.

"Manusia kanibal itu berjalan ke arah kita Sehunniie." Kata Luhan dengan mimik wajah takut. Ia melihat manusia kanibal yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tidak usah di lihat Lu. Aku akan melindungimu, jadi tidak usah takut." Kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Luhan mulai merasa tenang mendengar perkataan Sehun. Mereka terus berlari menjauh dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah Sehunniie." Kata Luhan merengek pada Sehun yang masih mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kita bisa istirahat dulu disini Sehun, lagipula kita sudah jauh dari rumahku." Kata Kris menyuruh Sehun berhenti berjalan karena kasihan melihat Luhan kelelahan. Sehun pun akhirnya berhenti.

Mereka beristirahat di balik batu yang ada di bawah pohon. Mereka duduk dan terdiam menikmati pemikiran masing-masing. Luhan tidak tahan dengan keadaan hening seperti ini.

"Aku melihat ada pohon apel di dekat sini, aku akan mengambilnya untuk kita." Kata Luhan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celana sekolahnya.

"Aku temani Lu." Kata Sehun ingin berdiri.

"Tidak usah Sehunniie, kau harus beristirahat. Aku hanya sebentar saja." Kata Luhan tersenyum dan memegang pundak Sehun untuk menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Tapi kau sendirian.." Sehun masih bersikeras ingin menemani Luhan.

"Hanya sebentar." Luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang sangat imut. Luhan tau hyungnya kelelahan dan menutupinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya itu.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini." Sehun tidak bisa menolak puppy eyes adiknya yang sangat imut itu dan mengacak surai madu milik adiknya.

'Cupp'

Luhan langsung berjalan cepat setelah mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum, dia terus memperhatikan Luhan berjalan agar ia tidak kehilangan si mungil.

"Adikmu sangat manis." Kata Kris tersenyum

"Kenapa? kau menyukainya ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hmm.. yaa.. aku menyukainya." Jawab Kris masih tersenyum.

Sehun hanya berdiam dan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Kris.

'AAHHHH.. SEHUUNNNIIEE'

Mendengar teriakan Luhan, mereka langsung berlari mencari keberadaan Luhan. Mereka berlari mengikuti jalan yang tadi Luhan lewati dan akhirnya menemukannya. Luhan sedang melawan manusia kanibal yang ingin menggigitnya. Sehun langsung berlari menuju Luhan dan mendorong manusia kanibal itu menjauh dari Luhan. Kris langsung menarik Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya.

Sehun masih melawan menggunakan pisau untuk menusuk tubuh manusia kanibal itu, tetapi manusia kanibal itu masih tetap hidup.

' _Manusia kanibal ini masih hidup setelah aku menusuk dua kali dada kirinya, mungkin menembak kepalanya membuat manusia kanibal ini mati.'_ Batin Sehun.

"Kris tembak kepala manusia kanibal ini!" Kata Sehun masih berusaha melawan manusia kanibal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa fokus, dia terus bergerak hun." Jawab Kris kesusahan mengarahkan pistol ke kepala manusia kanibal itu yang terus bergerak. Sehun langsung mendorong manusia kanibal itu sampai terjatuh.

"Lemparkan Pistol itu ke arahku !" Kata Sehun menyuruh Kris melemparkan pistol.

Kris langsung melemparkan pistol itu tepat ke arah Sehun, Sehun menangkapnya dan langsung mengarahkan pistol ke kepala manusia kanibal itu yang sudah bangkit lagi. Sehun bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

'DOORRR'

Tembakan Sehun tepat mengenai kepala manusia kanibal itu dan seketika manusia kanibal itu mati. Sehun bernafas lega, telah selesai melawan manusia kanibal itu.

"Sekarang aku tau, manusia kanibal itu akan mati kalau kita menembak kepala dan menghancurkan otaknya." Kata Sehun berjalan menuju Kris dan Luhan. Sehun langsung memeluk erat Luhan yang masih gemetar.

"A-ku.. takut Sehunniie." Kata Luhan yang masih gemetar di pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan takut Lu, Aku dan Kris akan selalu melindungimu." Kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan dan menatap Kris. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku dan Sehun akan terus melindungimu Lu." Kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Apa kalian yang membunuh zombie ini ?" Tanya seorang namja asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sehun reflek dan langsung mengarahkan pistol ke namja asing itu.

"Woww..woww.. tenang dude." Datang Seorang namja tinggi yang baru muncul dan melangkah maju menuju Sehun.

"Aku Taecyeon." Namja tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan ini Mark." Kata Taecyeon menunjuk namja yang baru saja tadi Sehun arahkan pistol.

"Kenapa kalian berdua kemari ?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kami berdua mendengar suara tembakan dan kami langsung berlari mencari dari mana suara tembakan itu berasal dan yahhh.. kami menemukannya, kau membunuh zombie itu" Jawab Taecyeon.

"A-pa.. yang kau maksud 'zombie' itu manusia kanibal ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya.. kami menyebutnya zombie dan ini sangat nyata, biasanya kami hanya menontonnya di film." Jawab Mark memberitahu.

"Siapa nama kalian ?." Tanya Taecyeon menatap mereka.

"Aku Kris, yang memegang pistol itu Sehun, dan itu adiknya, Luhan." Kris memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk bergantian Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa kalian lapar ?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Em.. em.." Luhan mengangguk. Taecyeon tersenyum melihat Luhan. Sedangkan, Sehun dan Kris hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Taecyeon. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau bisa memintanya dengan Mark, Luhan." Taecyeon menyuruh Luhan untuk datang ke Mark yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi tas.

"Aku akan memintanya. Terima kasih Taecyeon-ssi" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama Lu." Taecyeon mengusak surai madu Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Taecyeon mendatangi Sehun dan Kris yang sedang duduk.

"Kami punya perkemahan di atas bukit, kami punya makanan dan masih ada tenda yang tersisa buat kalian, apa kalian mau ikut ?. Aku tau kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal. Bergabunglah bersama kami." Ajak Taecyeon. Kris menatap Sehun, menanyakan apakah ia setuju atau tidak dan Sehun pun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kami akan ikut, lagipula kami tidak tahu harus kemana lagi." Kata Kris menyetujui untuk ikut bergabung ke perkemahan.

"Sehunniie.. aku punya makanan untukmu dan Kris." Luhan berlari membawa makanan yang di berikan oleh Mark. Luhan memberikan satu kaleng untuk Kris dan satu untuk Sehun. Luhan membuka kaleng Sehun menggunakan pisaunya dan mulai menyuapi Sehun menggunakan sendok.

"Apa enak Sehunniie ?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum.

"Ini enak Lu, kau harus mencobanya." Sehun mengambil kaleng dan sendok dari tangan Luhan, lalu menyuapkannya ke Luhan. Mereka menyuapi bergantian. Kris dan Taecyeon yang melihat itu tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Taecyeon berjalan menuju Mark dan berbiacara soal ia mengajak Sehun, Luhan dan Kris untuk bergabung ke perkemahan mereka dan Mark mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum malam tiba." Kata Mark memberitau. Mereka pun mulai bersiap untuk berjalan ke perkemahan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sekumpulan zombie mulai berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Bukan karena menyadari kehadiran mereka, tetapi karena suara tembakan yang memancing sekumpulan zombie itu menuju ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Camp

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _"Ini enak Lu, kau harus mencobanya." Sehun mengambil kaleng dan sendok dari tangan Luhan, lalu menyuapkannya ke Luhan. Mereka menyuapi bergantian. Kris dan Taecyeon yang melihat itu tersenyum._

 _Taecyeon mulai berjalan menuju Mark dan berbiacara soal ia mengajak Sehun, Luhan dan Kris untuk bergabung ke perkemahan mereka dan Mark menyetujui._

 _"Ayo kita cepat pergi, sebelum malam tiba." Kata Mark memberitau. Mereka pun mulai bersiap untuk berjalan ke perkemahan._

 _Mereka mulai berjalan dengan cepat agar sampai sebelum malam tiba. Tanpa mereka sadari, sekumpulan zombie mulai menuju ke arah mereka. Bukan karena menyadari kehadiran mereka tetapi karena suara tembakan yang memancing sekumpulan zombie itu menuju ke arah mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka terus berjalan menuju perkemahan tanpa beristirahat agar mereka cepat sampai disana sebelum malam tiba. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara, perasaan canggung menguasai mereka. Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan mulai mengubah suasana sepi yang menghinggapi mereka dengan bertanya.

"Taecyeon-ssi, apa di perkemahan sana banyak orang ?" Luhan bertanya, ia berjalan di tengah-tengah Taecyeon dan Mark.

"Panggil aku hyung saja Lu." Kata Taecyeon menyuruh Luhan memanggilnya hyung.

"Y-ya.. Taec hyung." Kata Luhan tersenyum.

"Hmm.. disana ada lima orang ditambah kami berdua." Taecyeon balas tersenyum memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan terus berbicara bersama Taecyeon dan Mark, sedangkan Sehun dan Kris mulai mengawasi keadaan di sekitar mereka.

'SREEKK..'

'SREEKK..'

"Ssstt... berhenti!" Sehun menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti.

"Aku mendengar suara" kata Sehun lagi.

Mereka berhenti dan mulai mengawasi sekitar, tiba-tiba banyak zombie bermunculan yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Luhan langsung berlari dan berlindung di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Kenapa zombie-zombie itu bisa mengikuti kita ?" Tanya Kris terkejut melihat banyak zombie yang berdatangan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun setenang mungkin.

"Apa kita akan melawan semua zombie itu ?" Tanya Taecyeon panik.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak mengikuti kita lagi." Jawab Sehun memberitahu mereka.

Mereka bersiap melawan para zombie yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sehun langsung mendorong zombie yang berjalan paling depan ke batang pohon, ia menahannya.

'SREETT..'

"Tusuk atau hancurkan kepalanya agar zombie itu mati." Kata Sehun memberitahu, setelah menusukkan pisaunya ke kapala zombie itu.

'SREETT..'

'SREETT..'

'SREETT...'

Mereka berempat kecuali Luhan, mulai membunuh satu persatu zombie-zombie yang berdatangan dengan menggunakan pisau dan palu. Sehun membunuh zombie-zombie itu dengan brutal bahkan wajahnya banyak terciprat darah zombie yang ia bunuh. Kris, Taecyeon, dan Mark bergidik ngeri melihat kebrutalan Sehun membunuh para zombie itu. Setelah selesai membunuh para zombie, Sehun masih tetap menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya ke kepala zombie yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Sehun berhenti! Kau membuat Luhan takut." Kata Kris berjalan dan menarik kencang pundak Sehun.

Setelah mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun langsung tersadar dan langsung menatap Luhan yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Taecyeon yang tinggi. Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan yang berada di belakang Taecyeon, menarik tangan Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau takut denganku Lu ?" Tanya Sehun berbisik. Luhan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Lu, Aku membuatmu takut." Kata Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan merobek lengan baju seragamnya, lalu ia membersihkan luka lecet yang ada di tangan Sehun agar tidak infeksi. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan diam. Sehun tahu Luhan masih takut padanya, terbukti dari Luhan yang tidak mau manatapnya.

"Ayo kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Taecyeon memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap. Mereka terus berjalan dengan keheningan menguasai mereka, Luhan yang biasanya tidak menyukai keheningan hanya bisa terdiam di samping Sehun yang mengenggam tangannya.

Sehun menatap adiknya dalam diam. ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan. Luhan menyadarinya, hyungnya sedang menatapnya. Luhan juga menoleh dan membalas tatapan hyungnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menggemaskan ketika sedang takut. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan senyuman cantik yang memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan perasaan takut yang di rasakan Luhan menguap menghilang entah kemana hanya dengan melihat senyum hyungnya.

Mereka melewati jalan ber-aspal yang menuju ke bukit itu dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di perkemahan.

"Apa disini aman?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat kejadian ini terjadi, kami berdua sedang berburu." Jawab Taecyeon

"Apa anggotamu yang ada di perkemahan tahu kejadian ini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka belum mengetahui kejadian ini." Jawab Mark.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit akhirnya mereka sampai di perkemahan. Mereka mendatangi orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan api unggun.

"Hai.. guys. Kami kembali." Taecyeon menyapa orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan api unggun.

"Apa kau mendapatkan nya Taec?" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Nope. tapi aku membawa orang baru yang akan bergabung bersama kita di perkemahan ini." Jawab Taecyeon.

"Kami bertemu di hutan, mereka sedang melawan zombie." Mark menimpali perkataan Taecyeon.

"MWO?" Mereka semua terkejut.

"Zombie? Apa kau sedang bergurau Mark? Apa kau kecanduan dengan film zombie. Zombie itu tidak nyata." Kata salah satu dari mereka tidak percaya.

"Hmm.. tidak. Kejadian ini baru saja terjadi hari ini dan ini sangat-sangat nyata." Jawab Taecyeon

"Kami bahkan melawan banyak zombie sebelum kemari." Kata Mark memberitahu.

"Sebelumnya Perkenalkan itu Sehun, yang di sampingnya itu Luhan adiknya dan yang tinggi itu Kris. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka." Ucap Taecyeon pada kelompoknya sambil menunjuk Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris bergantian.

"Mulai sekarang kita harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai tergigit oleh mereka. Kita akan berubah menjadi mereka kalau kita sampai tergigit." Kata Taecyeon memperingati. Sedangkan Mereka mulai panik karena adanya kejadian zombie ini.

"Tenanglah! Jangan buat keributan di perkemahan ini, buatlah keadaan sehening mungkin agar zombie-zombie itu tidak kemari." Ucap Taecyeon menenangkan anggotanya.

"Bagaimana kalau zombie itu tetap kemari?" Tanya si namja berwajah kebarat-baratan panik.

"Matikan semua lampu yang ada di perkemahan ini. Jangan ada yang keluar dari tenda tengah malam dan yang terpenting jangan buat keributan. Apa kau mengerti Vernon?" Jawab Taecyeon pada namja yang berwajah kebarat-baratan itu atau Vernon.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Vernon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mematikan satu-persatu lampu yang berada di perkemahan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian dan tiga tenda untuk kalian. Dan Kalian bergabunglah bersama Taec hyung." Kata Mark pada Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris. Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku dan Luhan akan berada dalam satu tenda." Kata Sehun. Dan Mark mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun dan segera pergi.

Setelah kepergian Mark, mereka ikut berkumpul bersama teman-teman baru mereka di depan api unggun. Luhan tersenyum, banyak orang berkumpul bersamanya sekarang. Sehun dan Kris hanya diam menikmati pikiran masing-masing.

"..Amber" orang yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Y-ya.. aku Luhan" Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Amber.

"Apa benar yang di katakan Taec dan Mark tentang zombie?"

"Benar, bahkan kami di serang saat hendak menuju kemari. Apa kalian benar-benar tidak mengetahui kejadian ini?" Ucap Luhan sekaligus bertanya. Amber menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kami yang berada di kota?" Amber menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangannya. Ia takut memikirkan keluarganya tidak selamat.

Luhan hanya bisa mengusap punggung amber, ia juga tahu rasanya, keluarganya tidak selamat. Setelah di rasa Amber cukup tenang, Luhan mulai menatap sekitar dan berhenti pada namja tampan di sebrang sana yang juga menatapnya intens.

Namja tampan itu langsung membuang muka karena ketahuan sedang menatapnya. Namja tampan itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi entah kemana.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tenda dan gantilah pakaian kalian. Aku menaruhnya di atas kasur." Datang Mark memberitahu.

"Terima kasih Mark hyung." Luhan tersenyum cantik

"Sama-sama Lu. Kalian sekarang bagian dari perkemahan ini, jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada kami." Mark membalas tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut madu Luhan.

"B.I tolong tunjukkan tenda mereka, tendanya bersebelahan dengan tendamu." Ucap Mark pada namja tinggi yang memakai topi hitam.

"Baiklah." Ucap B.I beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

B.I mengantar mereka menuju tenda yang sudah di siapkan oleh Mark. Dan Mereka mulai memasuki tenda masing-masing. Di dalam tenda,Sehun membuka bajunya yang kotor dan memperlihatkan otot perut dan lengan yang sangat sempurna itu. Luhan bahkan tersipu malu melihat hyungnya topless di hadapannya.

"Apa kau malu Lu ?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum menggoda.

"Ti-tidak.." kata Luhan tergagap ketahuan sedang tersipu malu.

Luhan mengambil handuk dan duduk di samping Sehun, ia membersihkan wajah Sehun dari darah zombie yang sudah mengering. Ia mengusap wajah Sehun dengan pelan sambil menatap hyungnya dan sehun juga membalas menatap adiknya.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan panas, membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya. Luhan dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan hyungnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya dan mulai mengecupi bibir luhan secara bertubi-tubi dengan cepat.

"Gantilah dulu pakaian mu Lu." Sehun menyuruh Luhan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Iya.. Sehunnie."

Luhan membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putih nan mungil tanpa cacat. Ia menggantinya dengan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran di tubuhnya tanpa memakai celana.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sehunnie." Luhan menutupi wajah nya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau sangat sexy Lu, bahkan 'adikku' mulai terasa tegang." Ucap Sehun yang memegang 'adiknya'.

"Sehunniie.." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang malu sekaligus kesal.

Setelah asik menggoda Luhan, Sehun mulai mengganti baju seragamnya yang kotor dengan T-shirt hitam polos yang membentuk otot tubuhnya dan mengganti celananya dengan jeans pendek selutut.

"Apa kau lihat ini Lu, ia merasa sesak." Ucap Sehun menunjuk celananya yang menggembung.

"Sehunniiee... jangan menggodaku." Ucap Luhan masih mengerucurkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya..iyaa. cepat kesini, berbaringlah di sebelahku." Sehun menyuruh Luhan berbaring disebelahnya.

Luhan mengikuti perintah Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya. Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk mereka berdua mulai dari zombie yang memakan kedua orang tua mereka sampai tiba di perkemahan ini. Mereka tidak mau membahas tentang kedua orang tua mereka karena menurut mereka kedua orang tua mereka sudah tenang di sana. Setelah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

 _05.00 AM_

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum melihat tangan Sehun memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia tidak tahu hubungan apa yang ia jalani bersama hyungnya selain hubungan antara kakak dan adik. Tetapi di dalam dirinya, ia berkata, Sehun hanya milik-nya. Begitu juga Sehun terhadap dirinya, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain hyungnya sendiri.

Sehun sangat posesif terhadap dirinya, bahkan banyak namja dan yeoja di sekolah mereka yang takut menyatakan cinta padanya karena tidak mau berakhir berurusan dengan hyungnya.

Setelah asik dengan pikirannya, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan memakai celana pendek casual yang disiapkan Mark tadi malam. lalu ia keluar dari tenda dan berjalan menjauh.

Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya pada rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Tiba-tiba Ia membuka matanya, ia merasa di awasi seseorang. Luhan mulai melihat-lihat disekitarnya dan ia melihat seseorang berjalan menuju hutan yang ia lewati kemarin.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti seseorang itu. Ia mengikuti seseorang itu dalam diam. Sepertinya ia mengenalinya. Seseorang itu adalah namja tampan yang menatapnya intens tadi malam.

'KREEKK'

Luhan tidak sengaja menginjak ranting. Ia kembali melihat kedepan dan kehilangan namja tampan itu, ia terus melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan namja itu. Tanpa disadari Luhan, namja itu muncul di belakangnya dan langsung memelintir tangan Luhan ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya namja itu berbisik.

"A..-ku me-..lihatmu menuju hutan dan aku penasaran, lalu aku mengikutimu." Jawab Luhan kesakitan dan gugup karena ketahuan mengikuti seseorang itu.

"Kembalilah ke perkemahan." Namja tampan itu melepaskan tangan Luhan dan menyuruhnya kembali.

"Kau juga harus kembali. Disini berbahaya." Luhan menahan tangan namja tampan itu dan namja itu langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan.

Ketika namja itu hendak kembali berjalan, Luhan menahannya lagi dan langsung menyeretnya kembali ke perkemahan. Namja tampan itu hanya pasrah di seret oleh Luhan. Ia melihat tangannya yang di genggam Luhan dan menimbulkan perasaan senang saat Luhan mengenggam tangannya. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar.

Ketika di pertengahan jalan menuju perkemahan, tiba-tiba muncul satu zombie di hadapan mereka berdua. Luhan panik melihat zombie itu. Zombie itu berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menyerangnya.

Luhan terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Zombie itu mengapai-gapai kakinya dan ia berusaha menjauh menggunakan tumpuan tangannya. Tetapi Zombie itu berhasil menggapai kakinya dan bersiap menggigitnya.

'DUUGGH..'

'DUUGGH..'

Namja tampan itu datang dan menghantamkan batu besar ke kepala zombie itu. Luhan menghela nafas lega, ia hampir saja tergigit. Namja tampan itu menghampiri dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke perkemahan.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Luhan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Naiklah ke punggungku!" Ucap Namja tampan itu menyuruh Luhan.

"Ti..-dak aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Luhan berusaha berjalan.

"Aku tau kau kesakitan." Namja tampan itu langsung menggendong Luhan bridal style. Luhan kaget, ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu.

"tanganmu tidak akan kuat mengangkatku seperti ini e..-" kata Luhan menatap namja tampan itu.

"..Mino." namja tampan itu menyebutkan namanya tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Hmm.. Mino hyung kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang." Ucap Luhan meminta sambil menatap Mino.

"Tidak. Kau akan memperlambat perjalanan kita menuju perkemahan." Mino menolak menurunkan Luhan. Setelah permintaannya di tolak, Luhan diam. Ia menatap lekat Mino dan ia teringat dengan seseorang.

"Kau mirip dengan hyungku." Kata Luhan pelan

"Hah?." Mino menatap Luhan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Luhan. Mino kembali menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Mino, ekspresi datarnya terlihat sama dengan hyungnya. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sudut bibir Mino dan menariknya keatas. Membentuk senyuman

"Kau terlihat tampan jika seperti ini." Kata Luhan tersenyum.

Mino tersenyum dalam hatinya melihat Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali menggunakan ekspresi datarnya agar Luhan tidak mengetahui kalau ia sedang gugup.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di perkemahan. Amber yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya, melihat Mino yang sedang menggendong Luhan bridal style. Ia menghampirinya dan membantu Mino mendudukkan Luhan di kursi.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu Lu ?" Amber bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan hyung dan yahh.. kakiku terkilir. Untungnya Mino hyung lewat dan membantuku." Kata Luhan berbohong.

"Aku akan mengambilkan salep untuk kakimu." Amber pergi menyisakan Luhan dan Mino.

"Terima kasih Mino hyung. Kau sudah menolongku.." Luhan tersenyum ke arah Mino.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Mino menatap tajam Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahu Amber hyung tentang aku mengikutimu hyung. Nanti Amber hyung akan memberitahu hyungku kalau aku mengikutimu dan di serang zombie. Jangan beritahu hyungku Mino hyung." Luhan memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Mino ingin tersenyum tapi ia urungkan dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Mino hyung." Luhan tersenyum. Sedangkan Mino pergi tanpa membalas ucapan terima kasih Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih." Luhan kesal dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Mino.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kakinya diberi salep oleh Amber, Luhan berjalan menuju tendanya yang tentu saja di bantu oleh Amber dengan membopongnya.

"Terima kasih Amber h..-hyung." Luhan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku yeoja Lu, tapi aku senang kau memanggilku hyung. Aku tidak suka di panggil noona." Kata Amber memberitahu Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Amber mengangguk

"Jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung." Amber tersenyum mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Berhenti.. hyung. Rambutku jadi berantakan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"istirahatlah Lu." Amber membantu Luhan masuk ke tenda.

Setelah masuk ke dalam tenda, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang sedang tidur. Ia memainkan rambut Sehun dengan jarinya, sesekali ia juga meniup telinga Sehun.

Sehun mulai merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Luhan. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Setelah asik mengganggu tidur hyungnya, Luhan berbaring di pelukan hangat Sehun, mencari posisi yang nyaman Dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan hangat sang hyung.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _yeyyy.. Author balik lagi... Siapa yang masih nunggu ff ini?_**

 ** _maaf baru bisa update hehe.. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap inii.._**

 **kalian suka chap yang panjang atau yang pendek ? review aja, ntar di balas kok, walaupun ga semuanya hehe..**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Training

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _"istirahatlah Lu." Amber membantu Luhan masuk ke tenda._

 _Setelah masuk ke dalam tenda, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang sedang tidur. Ia memainkan rambut Sehun dengan jarinya, sesekali ia juga meniup telinga Sehun._

 _Sehun mulai merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Luhan. ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan._

 _Setelah asik bermain-main dengan rambut Sehun, Luhan ikut berbaring di pelukan hangat Sehun. Dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lu.. Lu bangunlah." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

"Hmm.. aku masih mengantuk Sehunnie." Luhan memindah posisi tidurnya menyamping.

"Bangunlah.. apa perlu aku menciummu dulu baru kau bangun Lu." Kata Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Yakk.. mesumm." Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh.

"Tapi kau suka kan ?" Tanya Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka dengan hyung mesumku ini." Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Sshh..sakit Lu." Kata Sehun pura-pura kesakitan.

Luhan tersenyum mengusap pipi Sehun yang memerah akibat cubitannya dan Sehun juga ikut tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang mengusap pipinya.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya dan Luhan dengan senang hati naik ke pangkuan hyungnya, tidak lupa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun langsung memagut bibir Luhan kasar, menghisap dan menjilatinya kasar. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan. Luhan hanya menutup matanya menikmati ciuman panas yang di berikan hyungnya.

"Hmmpphh.. Se-..hunniie." Luhan menepuk dada Sehun. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sehun mengakhiri ciuman panasnya. Ia melihat Luhan terengah-engah akibat ciuman panas yang baru saja ia berikan.

Sehun teringat waktu pertama kali mereka melakukan ciuman panas dan berakhir melakukan kegiatan panas saat ia berumur enam belas tahun dan Luhan berumur empat belas tahun. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka tidak mengetahuinya karena sedang bepergian keluar negeri dengan urusan bisnis.

Sehun ingat saat ia dan Luhan melakukan kegiatan panas pertama kali dengan Luhan yang merengek kesakitan dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan ia sendiri yang sibuk mengendong kesana-kemari menuruti kemauan adiknya. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat momen itu.

"Ayo Lu. Sepertinya mereka menunggu kita." Ucap Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya.

"Sehunnie.. gendong." Kata Luhan manja

"Ada apa dengan kakimu Lu?" Kata Sehun bertanya setelah melihat kaki Luhan yang sedikit membengkak.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Ucap Luhan tersenyum kekanakan.

Sehun menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dan keluar dari tenda menuju ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan.

"Jadi..Kenapa kakimu Lu?"

"Aku ceroboh sehunnie, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Ucap Luhan berbohong.

"Berhati-hatilah berjalan Lu." Ucap Sehun lembut.

"Iya.. Sehunnie."

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul. Sehun menurunkan dan mendudukkan Luhan di samping Kris. Kris tersenyum pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ini Lu, makanlah" Ucap Kris memberikan piring yang berisi makanan. Lalu mengusap kepala Luhan.

Luhan mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Ia makan sambil menunduk karena ia sedang ditatapi oleh namja tampan yang sudah menolongnya tadi pagi dari serangan zombie.

Mino berdiri dan langsung pergi menuju tendanya setelah selesai memakan makanannya. Mereka kecuali Sehun, memandangi Mino dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mino memang seperti itu, dia sangat jarang berbicara." Amber memberitahu. Luhan kembali memakan makanannya setelah menatap kepergian Mino cukup lama.

'EKHEMM' Sehun berdehem. Mereka mendengar dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Kita harus berlatih untuk melawan _walkers._ Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bertahan." Ucap Sehun menatap mereka semua.

"Kita tidak punya senjata api." Kata namja berambut blonde yang berada di samping Taecyeon.

"Jackson benar. Kita tidak punya senjata api." Ucap B.I membenarkan ucapan namja berambut blonde itu atau Jackson.

"Sementara kita berlatih menggunakan pisau dulu. Aku dan Sehun akan pergi mencari persediaan makanan dan senjata api." Jawab Taecyeon menatap Jackson dan B.I.

"Kris latihlah mereka. Luhan biarkan aku yang melatihnya setelah aku kembali." Kata Sehun memberitahu Kris.

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah." Jawab Kris. Sehun mengangguk.

"Lu istirahatlah di tenda. Jangan banyak berjalan. Aku akan melatihmu saat kakimu sudah membaik." Kata Sehun mengusap rambut madu Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Sehunniie.. dan cepatlah kembali." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan. Sehun tersenyum melihat adiknya.

"Siap Lu." Teriak Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun dan Taecyeon berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan perkemahan mereka. Taecyeon masuk di tempat mengemudi dan di susul Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Taecyeon menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi keluar dari pekarangan perkemahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung, bolehkah aku menonton kalian berlatih?. Di tenda sangat membosankan." Luhan memohon pada Kris menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

"Hanya menonton." Ucap Kris bersiap menggendong Luhan.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku akan memanggil Mino terlebih dahulu." Kata Kris berjalan sambil menggendong Luhan di punggungnya.

Kris dan Luhan berjalan menuju tenda Mino. Setelah sampai, Kris menurunkan Luhan di depan tenda Mino.

"Lu panggilah Mino. Aku akan mengambil pisau yang ada di tendaku sebentar." Kata Kris menyuruh Luhan.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Luhan.

Setekah Kris menyuruh Luhan, Kris berjalan menuju tendanya untuk mengambil pisau. Luhan hanya bisa berdiam di depan tenda Mino. Ia sebenarnya takut untuk berhadapan dengan Mino.

"M-mino hyung.." Luhan memanggil Mino.

"Mino hyung.." Luhan masih memanggil Mino. Dan akhirnya Mino merespon panggilannya dengan membuka resleting tendanya.

Mino muncul dengan keadaan topless dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Luhan yang melihat Mino dengan keadaan tersebut hanya bisa merona malu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mino dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"K-kris hyung.. menyuruhmu untuk berlatih." Ucap Luhan gugup.

"Berlatih?" Tanya Mino bingung.

"Berlatih untuk melawan _walkers._ "

"Hmm.. tunggu. Aku akan bersiap." Mino menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggunya.

"Baiklah.." Kata Luhan menuruti Mino untuk menunggu.

Mino kembali masuk kedalam tenda dan memakai bajunya. Luhan sempat melihat tato Mino yang berada di dadanya yang bertuliskan angka romawi dan ia juga melihat tato di punggung Mino, tetapi tidak terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan membawamu kesana." Mino merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan menuruti Mino untuk naik ke punggungnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di Leher Mino. Mino mulai berjalan membawa Luhan di punggungnya menuju lapangan yang berada tepat di samping perkemahan.

Mereka berdua sampai di sana, Mino menurunkan Luhan di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Setelah itu Mino pergi bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Kris telah menyusul mereka dengan membawa tas yang berisikan pisau dan memberikannya satu-persatu kepada mereka.

Mereka memulai latihan dengan Kris yang memimpin. Mereka terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Luhan juga ingin berlatih seperti mereka tetapi ia hanya bisa menonton mereka dari kejauhan.

Mata Luhan terfokus pada Mino. Luhan takjub melihat Mino mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cepat dan benar yang di peragakan oleh Kris. Setiap ia melihat Mino, ia teringat dengan hyungnya. Bagaimana hyungnya tidak berekspresi setiap bertemu orang lain dan akan berekpresi saat bersama dirinya saja.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kita mencari persedian makanan dan senjata?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil. Melihat-lihat apakah ada walkers yang mengikuti atau menghalangi mobil mereka.

"Saat perjalanan menuju bukit, aku melihat supermarket dan toko makanan. Kita bisa mencari persediaan makanan disana. Dan senjata kita bisa mencarinya disekitar tempat itu." Jawab Taecyeon.

Setelah mengemudi cukup lama, Mereka berdua sampai di supermarket yang dikatakan Taecyeon. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk supermarket.

Sehun mengintip pada pintu masuk supermarket yang terbuat dari kaca. Melihat apakah ada walkers didalam sana. Setelah di rasa cukup aman dan kosong, Sehun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam supermarket yang diikuti oleh Taecyeon.

"Kita berpencar. Aku akan memeriksa rak-rak yang di bagian kanan." Ucap Sehun mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mulai berjalan ke rak-rak yang terdapat di bagian kanan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa yang di bagian Kiri." Ucap Taecyeon yang mulai berjalan ke rak bagian kiri.

Sehun menyisiri satu-persatu rak-rak di bagian kanan dan akhirnya menemukan rak yang banyak berisikan makanan.

"Taec kemari! Aku menemukannya." Ucap Sehun menyuruh Taecyeon untuk menemuinya setelah menemukan rak yang berisi makanan.

Taecyeon langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Sehun berada dan menyodorkan tas besar ke tangan Sehun. Mereka berdua memindahkan makanan yang berada di rak ke dalam tas besar yang sudah mereka siapkan. Mereka tersenyum senang, mengingat bahwa kelompok mereka tidak akan kelaparan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, mereka menutup tas besar itu dan menyampirkannya di masing-masing bahu mereka. Ketika mereka berdua hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka mendengar suara-suara didalam ruangan di sebelah kasir.

Sehun menatap Taecyeon dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan itu. Mereka bersiap dengan pisaunya. Sehun memegang ganggang pintu ruangan itu dan langsung membukanya cepat.

Mereka berdua terkejut melihat seorang pria yang di ikat di kursi dengan sumpalan kain yang ada di mulutnya sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun dan Taecyeon langsung berjalan menuju pria itu dan membantunya melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang terdapat di tubuh pria itu. Taecyeon juga melepaskan sumpalan kain yang ada di mulut pria itu.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah menolongku." Ucap Pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terikat di kursi itu ?" Taecyeon bertanya pada pria itu.

"Para pegawai di supermarket ini menangkapku dan mengikatku di kursi itu karena tuduhan pencurian. Padahal hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet yang jatuh." Ucap Pria itu menjelaskan.

"Sudah berapa hari kau disini ?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat-lihat di ruangan itu.

"Mungkin..dua hari." Jawab Pria itu menjawab.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di perkotaan, jauh dari sini. Aku hanya berlibur bersama teman-temanku ke daerah sini. Dan yahh sepertinya teman-temanku tidak ada yang peduli padaku." Jawab pria itu.

"Dan Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Jaewon, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku One." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Taecyeon.. dan itu Sehun." Taecyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu kejadian yang sudah terjadi dua hari ini ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak dan berlari kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap One.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri dan jangan panik setelah mengetahuinya." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar supermarket. Setelah keluar dari supermarket, Taecyeon berjalan duluan menuju mobilnya dan membuka bagasi untuk meletakkan tas besar yang ia bawa bersama Sehun.

"Kita belum menemukan senjata." Ucap Sehun setelah meletakkan tas besar yang berisi persediaan makanan di bagasi mobil Taecyeon.

"Kita akan mencarinya di sekitar sini." Ucap Taecyeon.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya bersama orang baru ini, kau berjagalah di mobil ini Taec." Ucap Sehun kepada Taecyeon.

"Baiklah." Ucap Taecyeon mengerti.

Sehun memberikan pisau cadangannya kepada One yang menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju Bar yang berada tepat di samping supermarket.

.

.

.

.

Kris berhenti latihan dan mulai menatap teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum, dengan berlatih seperti ini mereka akan menjadi kuat dan tangguh untuk melindungi diri sendiri dari para walkers. Jadi ia tidak perlu cemas terhadap mereka.

"Kalian lanjutlah berlatih, aku akan mengambilkan kalian minuman." Ucap Kris kepada teman-temannya yang masih berlatih. Mereka semua mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Sebelum ia kembali ke perkemahan untuk mengambil minum, Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ketempat Luhan duduk. Luhan yang melihat Kris berjalan ke arahnya hanya tersenyum manis pada Kris

Kris duduk di samping Luhan yang masih tersenyum padanya. Kris bahkan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum Luhan yang sangat manis itu.

"Apa kau haus Lu?" Tanya Kris menoleh pada Luhan.

"Yaa.. aku sangat haus Kris hyung." Jawab Luhan yang juga menoleh ke Kris.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan hyungmu ?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Hmm..yaa. Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"hyungmu orang yang sangat kuat dan tangguh. Jadi jangan mencemaskannya." Ucap Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ya.. hyungku adalah orang yang kuat dan tangguh." Ucap Luhan tersenyum, ia mulai merasa tenang.

'CUP'

"Terima kasih Kris hyung, kau sudah membuatku merasa tenang." Ucap Luhan setelah mencium pipi Kris.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman." Ucap Kris tersenyum mengusak rambut madu Luhan.

'CUP' Kris membalas mencium pipi Luhan.

"Tunggulah disini.." Kris mengulangi ucapannya. Luhan mengangguk.

Kris pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju perkemahan. Sedangkan Luhan kembali menatap teman-temannya yang masih berlatih. Ia senang banyak yang menyayanginya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia jadi merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _*NEXTorNO..*_**

 ** _hai... author balik lagi. masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?_**

 ** _semoga kalian suka sama chap ini dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini hehe.._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Attacked

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

 _"Baiklah. Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman." Ucap Kris tersenyum mengusak rambut madu Luhan._

 _'CUP' Kris membalas mencium pipi Luhan._

 _"Tunggulah disini.." Kris mengulangi ucapannya. Luhan mengangguk._

 _Kris pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju perkemahan. Sedangkan Luhan kembali menatap teman-temannya yang masih berlatih. Ia senang banyak yang menyayanginya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia jadi merindukan kedua orang tuanya._

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan One memeriksa satu-persatu laci yang ada di Bar itu. Mereka berdua sudah menyisiri tiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Tetapi belum menemukan benda yang mereka cari.

"Hanya laci itu yang tersisa." Ucap One pada Sehun yang mulai berjalan menuju laci terakhir yang belum di periksa. Sehun membuka laci itu dan Ia tersenyum.

"Aku menemukannya." Ucap Sehun setelah melihat dua pistol yang ada di dalam laci itu.

Sehun mengambil dua pistol itu dan memasukkannya dalam tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Mereka sudah hendak pergi keluar dari Bar itu sebelum muncul seorang pria gendut yang memegang pistol di hadapan mereka.

"Berikan pistol itu!" Ucap pria gendut itu.

"Tidak. Kami menemukannya duluan." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Dasar bocah.. apa kau ingin melawan? Berikan pistol itu dan kalian akan selamat." Ucap pria gendut itu lagi.

"Kami tidak akan memberikannya." Ucap One.

"Baiklah.. akan kuhitung." Pria gendut itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun berusaha terlihat tenang.

"1.."

"2.." Pria gendut itu bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Baiklah kalian yang me-... ARGGHH."

Tiba-tiba satu zombie masuk ke dalam Bar dan menggigit pria gendut itu. Sehun yang melihat kesempatan untuk lari, langsung mendorong pria gendut itu sampai terjatuh bersamaan dengan zombie yang masih menggigit pundak belakang pria gendut itu. Pistol yang berada di tangan pria gendut itu terlepas. Sehun mengambilnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari Bar itu.

"ZOMBIE SIALAN! AARGHHH..." Sehun mendengar pria gendut itu berteriak kesakitan dan Ia menyeringai.

"SHI*! makhluk apa itu? Dia memakan pria gendut itu." Tanya One menatap Sehun dengan tatapan Syok.

"Zombie. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Sehun menyeringai.

"APA? Zombie itu tidak nyata." Ucap One masih tak percaya.

Mereka berdua berlari menuju mobil Taecyeon, tetapi mereka tidak melihat adanya Taecyeon di sana. Sehun melihat ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Taecyeon dan ia menemukannya. Taecyeon sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa tas besar di tangannya.

"Apa ada seorang pria gendut yang masuk ke Bar itu?" Tanya Taecyeon pada mereka.

"Hmm..Ya. Apa kau juga bertemu dengan pria gendut itu sebelum kami?" Tanya balik Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengan temannya." Jawab Taecyeon sambil memberikan tas besar yang ia bawa.

"Wahh.. tas ini berat. Apa isinya senjata?"

"Periksalah!" Ucap Taecyeon sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membuka tas besar yang di berikan oleh Taecyeon. Ia tersenyum. Taecyeon mendapatkan banyak senjata api.

"Kerja bagus Taec." Sehun tersenyum menepuk pundak Taecyeon.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Ucap Taecyeon balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung.. cepatlah!" Teriak Luhan dari jauh saat melihat Kris.

Kris berlari sambil membawa beberapa botol air mineral di tangannya menuju ke tempat Luhan. Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ini minumannya Lu." Kris memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Luhan.

"Kau lambat sekali Kris hyung. Aku sudah sangat haus." Ucap Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Kau yang tidak sabaran Lu, padahal aku sudah berlari kesini. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Ucap Kris pura-pura menunjukkan wajah lelahnya.

"Tidak Kris hyung, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan Kris.

"Haha.. kau sangat lucu Lu." Kris mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kris hyungg.. rambutku jadi berantakan." Ucap Luhan kesal.

Kris langsung merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Kris, ia sudah menganggap Kris sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Kris juga sangat perhatian padanya.

"Sudah kurapikan. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan Lu." Kris tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kau mengikat rambutku seperti ini Kris hyung ?" Ucap Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Kris mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya apple hair. Luhan bahkan sudah ingin melepasnya sebelum tangan Kris menahannya.

"Tidak apa. Ini terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya." Ucap Kris meyakinkan Luhan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan akhirnya pasrah. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'PIWWIETT'

Kris bersiul memanggil teman-teman mereka yang masih berlatih. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan minuman yang ada di tangannya pada mereka.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat Kris dan Luhan berada. Sampai disana mereka langsung mengambil masing-masing botol air mineral yang berada di meja dan meminumnya rakus. Setelah latihan berjam-jam membuat mereka dehidrasi.

Mino duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang melamun. Ia menyodorkan botol air mineralnya pada Luhan. Tidak ada respon yang di berikan oleh Luhan. Mino mencoba memegang pundak Luhan, saat itulah Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ohh.. hehe. Ada apa Mino hyung?" Tanya Luhan canggung kedapatan sedang melamun.

"Apa kau ingin ke tendamu?" Tanya Mino menatap Luhan.

"Ee.. sebenarnya aku ingin ke tendaku sekarang, tapi aku akan menunggu Kris hyung selesai berbicara saja." Jawab Luhan dengan cengiran anak kecilnya di tambah dengan apple hair nya membuat Luhan tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Naiklah ke punggungku." Ucap Mino yang membelakangi Luhan.

"Aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Mino lagi setelah melihat tatapan bingung Luhan.

"T-api.. aku bisa me-" Ucap Luhan terpotong setelah Mino langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju lehernya dan bersiap mengangkat Luhan di punggungnya.

"Kris hyung... aku duluan bersama Mino hyung." Ucap Luhan memberitahu Kris yang sedang asik bercerita bersama yang lain.

"Baiklah.. beristirahatlah! Aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di punggung Mino, kecanggungan menguasai mereka berdua. Luhan belum cukup tenang. Ia masih memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan hyungnya.

"Lu." Panggil Mino lembut.

"Huh?"

"Kau memikirkan mereka yang masih belum kembali?" Tanya Mino pada Luhan. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka akan kembali." Ucap Mino tersenyum tipis pada Luhan.

"Hmm... Hyungku orang yang kuat begitu juga dengan Taecyeon hyung. Jadi mereka pasti kembali." Ucap Luhan yang juga tersenyum manis pada Mino.

 _'Kau membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal Lu. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu.'_ Batin Mino. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis agar Luhan tidak mengetahui ia sedang tersenyum.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan tenda milik Luhan. Mino menurunkan Luhan dan membantunya masuk ke dalam tenda. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, sedangkan Mino menengok ke dalam tenda.

"Aku akan pergi. Kau beristirahatlah!" Ucap Mino datar. Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Mino.

Setelah itu Mino beranjak dari sana dan pergi menuju tendanya. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di dalam tenda mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan kecemasan terhadap hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. akhirnya kita sampai." Ucap Teacyeon tersenyum lega. Mereka sampai di perkemahan setelah lama mencari persediaan makanan dan senjata.

 _BLAMM!_

Taecyeon keluar dari mobil yang di ikuti oleh Sehun dan One. Sehun membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil tas-tas besar yang berisi persediaan makanan dan senjata. Ia memberikan tas besar yang berisi persediaan makanan ke Taecyeon dan One.

"Taec. aku yang akan menyimpan tas ini." Ucap Sehun mengangkat tas besar yang berisi senjata.

"Baiklah. Kau yang mengatur persenjataan." Ucap Taecyeon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia setuju.

Sehun mulai melangkah pergi menuju perkemahan dengan menyampirkan tas besar yang berisi senjata di pundaknya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Luhan sekarang.

"Kris dimana Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun saat bertemu Kris di perjalanan menuju tendanya.

"Aku baru saja ingun menyusulnya. Dia berada di tendanya."

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun. Kris mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kris balik, penasaran dengan tas yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Senjata." Jawab Sehun menyeringai.

"Wahhh... daebak. Kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Kris mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris berjalan berdampingan menuju tenda yang terdapat Luhan di dalamnya. Mereka berdua asik berbicara mengenai pencarian persediaan makanan dan bagaimana mendapatkan senjata api yang berada di tas besar yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

Sesampainya di tenda Luhan, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda dengan pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur sang adik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Mengusap kening sang adik yang berkerut.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Lu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih tidur. Lalu usapannya terus turun menuju bibir adiknya. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir manis yang sering ia kecupi itu.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia Merasakan usapan pada bibirnya. Membuka matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, melihat siapakah yang menganggu tidurnya. Luhan langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Sehunniee..." Luhan langsung memeluk leher Sehun. Yang di peluk hanya terkekeh mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sang adik.

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu Lu?" Tanya Sehun meletakkan tangannya pinggang Luhan. Menarik tubuh Luhan kepangkuannya.

Luhan mengangguk, setelah meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Meski begitu Luhan sangat senang hyungnya kembali dengan selamat.

"Kau tahu Lu, aku benar-benar ingin menyerangmu sekarang. Karena kakimu, aku harus menahannya." Bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, 'adikku' sudah sangat tegang." Bisik Sehun lagi. Luhan bergidik ngeri merasakan ada yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Sehunniie... " Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang malu.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya erat. Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati suasana saat ini. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Ia memandang wajah tampan hyungnya lama.

Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir sang adik. Tak lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi saling melumat dan saling bertukar saliva.

 _'Hmmhh.. nggh~'_

Luhan menutup matanya menikmati. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat pada tubuhnya.

 _'Aahhh..'_

Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengajak perang lidah Luhan. Dengan senang hati Luhan berperang lidah dengan hyungnya. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Luhan menepuk dada Sehun tanda ia kehabisan nafas. Sehun yang melihat itu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan lembut. Luhan terengah-engah kehabisan nafas sehabis berciuman dengan hyungnya. Sehun menghapus jejak saliva yang tersisa di leher Luhan.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan Lu dengan rambut seperti ini. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun tersenyum manis saat baru menyadari ikatan di rambut sang adik.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum tak kalah manis. Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kris hyung yang mengikatnya. Dia bilang agar terlihat rapi." Ucap Luhan memainkan jemari Sehun.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan keluar?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk semangat seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba Luhan merubah wajahnya murung.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik." Ucap Luhan murung.

"Aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Kau pasti lelah Sehunniie. Kau butuh istirahat." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Bahkan aku bisa menggendongmu sambil berlari." Ucap Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Lalu segera berjongkok membelakangi sang adik.

Seperti ini, hyungnya tidak suka penolakan. Mau tidak mau Luhan meletakkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Dirasa sudah siap, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tenda dengan Luhan yang berada di punggungnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan berkeliling di sekitar perkemahan. Luhan hanya bisa menunjuk kesana kemari dan Sehun menurutinya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Tidak mengetahui saat ini ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued_**

 **haii... author balik lagi. masih ada yang nunggu ff ini ? semoga kalian suka sama chap ini..  
**

 **ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritik?.. review aja, ntar di balas kok**

 ***Happy reading and review***


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Guarding

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Kau pasti lelah Sehunniie. Kau butuh istirahat." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun._

 _"Tidak. Bahkan aku bisa menggendongmu sambil berlari." Ucap Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Lalu segera berjongkok membelakangi sang adik._

 _Seperti ini, hyungnya tidak suka penolakan. Mau tidak mau Luhan meletakkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Dirasa sudah siap, Sehun berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tenda dengan Luhan yang berada di punggungnya._

 _Sehun membawa Luhan berkeliling di sekitar perkemahan. Luhan hanya bisa menunjuk kesana kemari dan Sehun menurutinya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Tidak mengetahui saat ini ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _3 hari kemudian..._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jackson hyung.. apa kau melihat hyungku?" Tanya Luhan pada Jackson yang sedang duduk sambil mengasah pisaunya.

"Hyungmu sedang pergi bersama Taec." Jawab Jackson tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil." Jawab Jackson berhenti mengasah pisaunya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingin latihan hyung?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Jackson beranjak dari duduknya. Jackson hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau mau ikut? Yang lain juga berada disana."

"Ya.. aku akan ikut. aku tidak mau berada di dalam tenda terus dan mati kebosanan di sana." Jawab Luhan tersenyum pada Jackson.

"Ayo.." Ucap Jackson balas tersenyum sambil mengusak surai madu Luhan lembut.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju lapangan kosong di sebelah perkemahan yang sekarang menjadi tempat mereka berlatih.

Di jalan menuju lapangan Jackson hanya mendengarkan ocehan Luhan dan sesekali menjawab jika Luhan bertanya padanya. Tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali di antara mereka. Bahkan Jackson pun di buat tertawa oleh Luhan karena ocehan lucunya.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Teman-teman mereka sudah memulai latihan. Jackson langsung berlari dan segera mengikuti gerakan yang di peragakan oleh Kris selaku pemimpin latihan. Sedangkan Luhan di belakang tertawa melihat Jackson yang terlambat.

Luhan duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di bawah pohon. Menatap hyung-hyungnya yang sedang latihan, ia sudah menganggap mereka semua seperti hyungnya sendiri dan mereka juga memperlakukan Luhan layaknya adik mereka.

"Membosankan sekali hanya melihat mereka berlatih, sedangkan aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon." Gumam Luhan pelan dan disusul helaan nafas. Ia melihat kakinya yang sudah membaik dan teringat kejadian yang membuat kakinya terkilir. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada hyungnya.

Amber menghentikan gerakannya setelah tidak sengaja melihat Luhan yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Luhan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Luhan.

"Kau tak apa Lu?" Tanya Amber menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Luhan. Yang di tanya mengangguk, lalu menoleh dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak latihan Amber h-hyung?" Tanya Luhan mengusap lehernya yang tidak gatal saat mengucap kata 'hyung' pada Amber.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Jawab Amber tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka mulai asik berbicara dan saling bercanda yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, seseorang itu tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti.." Ucap Sehun.

 ** _BLAMM_ _!_**

 _Grrhh~ Grrrhhh~_

"Biar aku saja." Ucap One sambil menarik pisau yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan menuju _walkers_ yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

 ** _SREETT.._**

One menusuk cepat kepala _walkers_ itu hingga mati dan langsung mencabut kasar pisau yang masih berada di kepala _walkers_ itu. Ia juga menginjak kuat kepala itu hingga hancur.

"Periksa mobil-mobil itu dan ambil semua barang yang ada di dalamnya." Ucap Sehun memberitahu Taecyeon dan One. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Dan Aku akan mencoba memeriksa bahan bakar yang ada di mobil-mobil itu." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Mereka mulai memeriksa satu-persatu mobil yang ada disana, banyak mobil yang terparkir tidak rapi dan acak-acakan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Taecyeon dan One banyak mendapatkan kotak sereal dan makanan kaleng yang masih belum dibuka, mereka juga mendapatkan banyak pakaian dari mobil-mobil yang sudah mereka periksa.

Sehun juga sudah mendapatkan bahan bakar yang ia ambil dari mobil-mobil yang ada disana. Sudah tiga jam mereka memeriksa tiap mobil yang di tinggal oleh pemilik-pemiliknya itu dan banyak mendapatkan barang-barang yang mungkin akan berguna di perkemahan nanti.

"Apa semua ini muat diletakkan di dalam mobilmu Taec?" Tanya One sambil menurunkan box terakhir yang berisi pakaian dan makanan-makanan kaleng

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita bisa membawa salah satu mobil yang ada disini." Jawab Taecyeon memasukkan box-box ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku akan siapkan mobilnya." Ucap Sehun berjalan menuju salah satu mobil yang ada disana.

One mendudukkan dirinya di bawah bersandarkan mobil Taecyeon menunggu Sehun menyiapkan mobil. Ia berpikir dirinya benar-benar beruntung karena di selamatkan dan dapat bergabung di kelompok ini.

"Angkat box itu masuk." Ucap Sehun yang sudah siap dengan mobil yang ia ambil dari salah satu mobil yang ada disana.

"Baik." Ucap One segera berdiri dan langsung mengangkat satu-persatu sisa box yang ada disana ke dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

Setelah selesai mengangkat box-box itu ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai Sehun, One mengetuk kaca belakang mobil memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah memasukkan semua box. Sehun melihat kearah kaca spion dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada One.

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera meleset pergi dengan disusul oleh Taecyeon dan One kembali menuju ke perkemahan.

.

.

.

.

"Amber _hyung~_ kau lagi apa?" Ucap Luhan riang saat berjalan menuju Amber.

"Manggang sosis, kau mau?" Tanya Amber menawarkan sosis yang ia panggang pada Luhan.

"Wahhh... Sosis. Aku mau hyung." Jawab Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, Tunggulah di meja sana Lu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Luhan berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ada B.I dan Vernon disana sedang asik membaca komik.

"Luhannn... sini duduklah disampingku." Ucap Vernon saat matanya melihat Luhan berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Tidak. Duduklah di sampingku Luhan, kau bisa membaca komik bersamaku." Ucap B.I tidak mau kalah dengan Vernon.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan kecil antara B.I dan Vernon tentang dimana Luhan akan duduk. Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka dan duduk diantara keduanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia Lu." Ucap B.I menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ciihh... seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu." Balas Vernon sambil menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan Luhan memutar matanya malas karena jengah dengan kedua hyungnya ini.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian tidak lihat, Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan kalian." Amber datang dengan membawa dua piring yang berisikan dua sosis tiap piringnya.

"Aku dengan Luhan." Ucap B.I mengambil cepat piring yang berada di tangan kiri Amber. Lalu menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan tidak protes sama sekali ia hanya fokus dengan sosis dan komiknya.

"Aku ingin bersama Luhan.." Rengek Vernon tidak tahu malu di hadapan Amber.

B.I benar-benar ingin membuat Vernon kesal dengan sengaja menyuruh Luhan untuk menyuapinya dan sesekali ia juga menyuapkan sosisnya pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat biasa saja dan asik membaca komiknya.

"Apa enak Lu?" Tanya B.I. yang di tanya hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Ambillah punyaku." Ucap B.I memberikan sosisnya pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada B.I.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Sama-sama." Balas B.I mengusak surai madu Luhan lembut.

Setelah itu mereka diam dan fokus dengan komik yang mereka baca. Sedangkan Amber sudah kembali ke tendanya. Luhan juga telah selesai membaca komiknya dan sedang memperhatikan kedua hyungnya yang masih fokus dengan komiknya.

Luhan ingin menjahili kedua hyungnya ini. a memutuskan untuk mengambil komik yang di baca kedua hyungnya ini bersamaan dan langsung meleset pergi berlari. B.I dan Vernon menoleh bersamaan dan menyeringai.

"Lulu ingin di kejar rupanya." Ucap Vernon masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Cepat temukan dia, aku masih penasaran dengan ending komik itu." Ucap B.I menimpali.

Luhan bersembunyi disamping mobil yang berada di luar perkemahan, ia terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kedua hyungnya itu yang tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia juga sesekali mengintip agar bisa melihat keberadaan B.I dan Vernon.

Ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki, ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya bersamaan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia segera berjalan memutari mobil dan ingin mengejutkan siapa diantara kedua hyungnya itu yang dapat menemukannya.

Saat ia bersiap ingin mengejutkan, seseorang itu berbalik dan ingin menyerang Luhan. Ternyata itu adalah _walkers_ yang berada di hadapannya.

 ** _BRUKK!_**

 _Grhhh~ Grrhh~_

"TOLOONGG... HYUUNGG..." Teriak Luhan nyaring. Ia benar-benar takut dan panik secara bersamaan. Tangannya masih menahan kuat leher _walkers_ itu.

"ASTAGA.. LUHANNN." Teriak Kris langsung berlari saat menemukan Luhan yang berusaha menahan _walkers_ diatas tubuhnya yang berusaha menggigitnya. Kris kesusahan menarik kaki walkers itu karena kulit kaki makhluk itu juga ikut terlepas.

 ** _SREETTT.._**

Mino datang dan langsung menancapkan parang yang di pegangnya ke kepala walkers itu dan seketika ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan. Kris segera menyingkirkan makhluk itu dari atas tubuh Luhan dan langsung memeluk Luhan yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Luhan menangis kencang di pelukan Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa mengusap punggung Luhan bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Luhan tertidur setelah menangis se-senggukan selama lima belas menit dan Mino masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya menatap Kris yang masih memeluk Luhan.

Kris berdiri dan menggendong Luhan yang tertidur ala _bridal style._ Kris berjalan ke arah Mino dan memberinya senyuman tulus.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Luhan." Ucap Kris pada Mino. Sedangkan Mino hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Kris.

"Apa dia tergigit?" Tanya Mino.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memeriksanya." Jawab Kris dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Mino membawa Luhan menuju tendanya.

Mino melihat kepergian Kris yang membawa Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai duluan di perkemahan. Matanya melihat walkers yang tergeletak mati di depan sana. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari kencang masuk ke area perkemahan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat ada _walkers_ yang tergeletak mati di luar sana." Tanya Sehun gusar pada Kris.

"Luhan." Jawab Kris singkat.

"KENAPA? APA LUHAN DI GIG- JAWAABB KRIS." Teriak Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Kris.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Luhan baik-baik saja, dia tidak tergigit." Ucap Amber menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat gusar dan panik.

Sehun langsung berlari menuju tendanya untuk memastikan sendiri apa yang di katakan Amber. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Luhan yang baik-baik saja dan sedang tidur. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan, tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata sang adik.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Lu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang aku punya dan aku akan selalu melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh sambil mengusap pipi halus Luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Lu." Ucap Sehun lagi dan mencium kening Luhan.

Sehun keluar dari tenda dan berjalan menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kris. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Maaf.. Aku telah berbuat kasar." Ucap Sehun menatap Kris.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Itu sangat wajar, hyung yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya." Ucap Kris tersenyum yang juga di balas Sehun dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang menyimpan senjata?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya. Aku yang menyimpannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini bersama yang lain, kita akan melakukan penjagaan di perkemahan ini. Kau setuju?" Tanya Kris lagi. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat menyetujui perkataan Kris.

"Itu sangat bagus." Ucap Sehun menepuk pundak Kris.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk membahas ini." Ucap Kris.

Kemudian Kris mulai melangkah pergi untuk memanggil teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sehun pergi menuju tendanya untuk mengambil senjata api. Tak lama kemudian semua kecuali Luhan telah berkumpul sesuai yang Kris instruksikan di meja persegi untuk membahas rencana tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukan penjagaan di perkemahan ini." Ucap Kris. Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kris.

"Penjagaan mulai berlaku malam hari ini dan Kita harus menentukan siapa yang akan berjaga." Sambung Kris.

"Aku dan Vernon yang akan berjaga malam ini." Ucap B.I yang diangguki oleh Vernon.

"Baiklah, Kalian berdua yang akan berjaga malam ini. Jangan lupa salah satu dari kalian harus berkeliling untuk mengecek sekitar perkemahan." Ucap Sehun memberikan senjata rifle kepada B.I dan Vernon.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

haii... author balik lagi. masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?

maafkan author yang lagi buntu dan semoga kalian suka dengan chap yang aku buat ini.

jangan lupa review dan favorite karena itu sangat di butuhkan hehe...

*Happy reading and review*. salam dari **D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Can

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Penjagaan mulai berlaku malam hari ini dan Kita harus menentukan siapa yang akan berjaga." Sambung Kris._

 _"Aku dan Vernon yang akan berjaga malam ini." Ucap B.I yang diangguki oleh Vernon._

 _"Baiklah, Kalian berdua yang akan berjaga malam ini. Jangan lupa salah satu dari kalian harus berkeliling untuk mengecek sekitar perkemahan." Ucap Sehun memberikan senjata rifle kepada B.I dan Vernon._

 _"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang setelah melewati hari yang mengerikan, khususnya Luhan yang hampir saja tergigit oleh _walkers._

Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada telanjang Sehun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan tersenyum melihat wajah hyungnya yang polos saat tidur dan tidak mengurangi ketampanan hyungnya ini.

Diam yang dilakuakan Luhan sambil masih menatap wajah hyungnya. Jarinya bermain di wajah sang hyung mulai dari kening hingga turun ke bibir sexy hyungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie..." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu Lu." Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih tertutup, sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun saat jari adiknya bermain di wajahnya, tetapi ia tak mau membuka mata dan hanya menikmati jari Luhan yang menyentuh wajahnya. Sedangkan Luhan terkejut sekaligus tersipu malu saat Sehun membalas ucapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Sehunniie?" Tanya Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun lembut. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia malah menutup matanya menikmati usapan lembut di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di serang walkers Lu?" Tanya Sehun merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Tubuh Luhan menegang saat hyungnya bertanya soal kejadian itu.

"A-aku merebut komik milik B.I hyung dan Vernon hyung, lalu berlari dan bersembunyi disamping mobil di luar perkemahan ini." Jawab Luhan menjelaskan tanpa menatap hyungnya. Ia benar-benar takut hyungnya marah padanya.

"Tatap aku Lu!" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan menuruti ucapan Sehun, ia menatap mata elang hyungnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap lama sampai tatapan Sehun melembut.

"Kau tahu Lu, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin latihan lagi. Apa Sehunniie mau mengajariku?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap dengan menunjukkan mata rusa indahnya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu besok. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati." Jawab Sehun.

"Siap boss.." Ucap Luhan dengan gerakan tangan hormat dan tersenyum manis layaknya anak kecil. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusak rambut madu Luhan.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur." Ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Yang dipeluk bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman di pelukan sang hyung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _07.12 AM_**

* * *

"Sehun..." panggil Kris pelan di luar tenda milik Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hun... Sehun." Panggil Kris lagi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sehun setelah membuka resleting tenda miliknya dengan keadaan mata yang masih terpejam setengah.

"Kau lupa?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Kau pergilah bersama One dan Jackson. Aku akan mencarinya bersama Luhan sekaligus akan melatihnya." Jawab Sehun terkantuk-kantuk.

"Aku mengerti. Dan Sebaiknya kau benar-benar melatihnya hun." Ucap Kris menepuk pundak Sehun. Yang di tepuk hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kris.

Setelah itu Kris melangkah pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju tenda One dan Jackson. Sedangkan Sehun, ia kembali masuk ke dalam tenda untuk membangunkan sang adik yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Lu.. Lu.. bangun." Ucap Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan. Tak lama sang adik membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata seindah rusa yang sayu.

"Segeralah bersiap." Ucap Sehun mengambil lembaran baju yang baru

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum, adiknya terlihat menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur menuju kepala Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau ingin latihan bukan. Bersiaplah." Ucap Sehun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi ini masih pagi Sehunniie.."

"Kita tidak latihan disini Lu. Kau akan ikut aku mencari sesuatu di luar perkemahan ini sekaligus melatihmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap." Ucap Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun keluar dari tenda dan menyisakan Luhan yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya di dalam tenda. Luhan memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia gulung lengannya sampai siku dan jeans pendek se-lutut. Terakhir, ia memakaikan army boots di kaki jenjangnya.

Sebelum melangkah keluar dari tenda, Luhan mengambil pisau miliknya dan mengaitkannya di pinggang. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tenda dan pergi mencari keberadaan hyungnya.

"Taecyeon hyung..kau melihat hyungku?" Tanya Luhan kepada Taecyeon yang sedang duduk bersama Mark menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Wooaahh Lu.. kau terlihat cantik. Aku benar-benar ingin jadi kekasihmu." Ucap Mark menatap berbinar pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengarkan ucapan Mark hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyungmu menunggu di mobilnya." Ucap Taecyeon.

"Apa perlu kuantar tuan putri?" Ucap Mark menimpali sambil menaikturunkan alisnya pada Luhan.

"Tidakk!" Luhan pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"HAHAHA..." Tawa Mark dan Taecyeon bersamaan.

Luhan masih bergumam kesal di sepanjang jalan menuju ke tempat dimana hyungnya menunggu. Disana ada seseorang yang tersenyum melihatnya dari kejauhan.

 _'Aku sudah menghindarimu berhari-hari, tapi aku tetap jatuh hati padamu Lu.'_ Batin Seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut Lu?" Tanya Sehun setelah Luhan sampai disana. Sehun sedang memasukkan bahan bakar cadangan kedalam bagasi mobil yang akan mereka kendarai.

"Mark hyung mengataiku tuan putri!" Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Kau memang tuan putri...-tuan putri milik Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun mengusak rambut madu Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, wajahnya memerah malu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Tidak berlama-lama larut dengan ucapan sang hyung, Luhan segera membantu Sehun memasukkan senjata dan perbekalan mereka di kursi belakang. Sebelum berangkat, Sehun mengecek lagi barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

"Apa sudah semua Sehunniie?" Tanya Luhan bersiap membuka pintu mobil. Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

 ** _BLAMM!_**

 ** _BLAMM!_**

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Sehun. Mereka berdua mulai memasang seatbelt masing-masing. Sehun juga sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi Sehun menoleh kesamping menatap sang adik yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa kau siap Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut pergi keluar dari area perkemahan, mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya takut akan di serang oleh _walkers._

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk yakin. Ia sadar bahwa setidaknya ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari _walkers_ dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain untuk melindunginya terus.

Sehun tersenyum setelah adiknya memberikan anggukan. Ia tahu kalau adiknya merasa takut keluar dari area perkemahan ini, tapi sepertinya Luhan benar-benar ingin berusaha untuk bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

 ** _BRRMMM.._**

Sehun menginjak gas dan mengemudikan mobil mereka pergi menjauh dari area perkemahan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat. Kris, One dan Jackson sedang berusaha membuka gembok pada pintu masuk sebuah toko.

"Masih belum terbuka?" Tanya Kris. One menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku sudah periksa sekeliling toko ini dan aku melihat jendela belakang toko ini tidak terkunci." Ucap Kris memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang. Aku hampir saja mau menembak gembok sialan itu." Ucap Jackson kesal. Sedangkan Kris dan One yang melihat Jackson kesal hanya terkekeh.

Mereka bertiga jalan ke belakang toko itu sambil memperhatikan sekitar, melihat-lihat apakah ada _walkers_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar toko tersebut. Dirasa cukup aman, mereka masuk satu-persatu melalui jendela.

"Ambil yang diperlukan, lalu cepat keluar dari toko ini. Masih banyak tempat yang kita harus kunjungi." Ucap Kris. One dan Jackson mengangguk bersamaan.

 _Ggrrhh~ Grrhh~_

Mereka bertiga langsung keadaan bersiap waspada, meneliti sekitar tapi tidak ada _walkers_ yang muncul hanya suaranya saja. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka mengikuti asal suara _walkers_ itu dan menemukannya, satu walkers yang duduk terikat di sebuah besi.

"Apa dia pemilik toko ini?" Tanya One merasa kasihan.

"Mungkin. Apa kita biarkan saja?" Ucap Jackson menimpali. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kita harus membunuhnya." Jawab Kris menarik pisau yang berada di pinggangnya.

 ** _SREETT.._**

Kris menusukkan pisaunya ke kepala _walkers_ itu. Dan menarik kembali pisaunya yang membuat _walkers_ itu mati. Mereka bertiga kembali ke pekerjaan awal, memeriksa barang-barang yang ada disana dan mengambil yang mereka perlukan saja.

"Aku akan periksa ruangan itu." Ucap One sambil berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. Tiba disana, ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita dan mungkin kedua anaknya di ikat disebuah kursi kayu dengan keadaan sudah berubah menjadi _walkers._

One merasa sedih sekaligus iba melihat mereka. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, diikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Tapi bedanya, ia diselamatkan dan mereka tidak. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris saat melihat One menutup pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab One sedikit gugup. Kris mengendikan bahunya dan lanjut memeriksa barang yang ada disana.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Kris sambil menutup resleting tasnya lalu menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya.

"Sudah." Jawab Jackson yang diangguki oleh One.

Mereka segera menuju jendela tempat dimana mereka masuk tadi. Satu-persatu keluar melalui jendela itu dan berjalan kembali menuju depan toko dimana mobil mereka terparkir disana.

Setiba di depan toko itu, mereka terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Body mobil yang hancur dan ban yang terlepas. Ada seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang sudah menghancurkan mobil mereka.

"Sialan! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Ucap Kris marah.

"Bagaimana kita kembali ke perkemahan?!" Jackson menimpali.

Kris berlari menuju mobil mereka untuk memeriksa sesuatu. Ia membuka kursi belakang dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat senjata rifle mereka tidak dicuri. Kris mengambil senjata rifle itu dan memberikannya masing-masing kepada One dan Jackson.

"Kita tetap harus mengunjungi tempat berikutnya dan kita bisa mencari kendaraan nanti. Sekarang kita harus berjalan kaki agar tidak membuang banyak waktu." Ucap Kris. Sedangkan One dan Jackson hanya menuruti ucapan Kris.

 ** _CUIHH!_**

Jackson meludahi mobil mereka yang hancur itu sebelum mereka berjalan meninggalkan toko dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka tidak tahu dari tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari kompleks rumah yang akan segera mereka periksa. Sehun dan Luhan masih diam di dalam mobil sambil melihat-lihat keluar jendela.

"Rumah-rumah itu kosong." Ucap Sehun saat melihat pintu-pintu rumah yang berada disana terbuka lebar.

Sehun dan Luhan melepas seatbeltnya bersamaan dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu Sehun membuka pintu belakang untuk mengambil tas besar dan senjata rifle. Sedangkan Luhan, ia menatap takut rumah-rumah yang ada disana.

"Ambil ini Lu. Kau akan membutuhkannya." Ucap Sehun menyodorkan pistol pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menjawab dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Sehun balas tersenyum dan tangannya mengusak rambut madu Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju rumah-rumah yang ada disana. Mereka memperhatikan sekitar dan tak lama Sehun melihat satu _walkers_ yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Lu.. kau mau membunuh _walkers_ itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah _walkers_ itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Ucap Luhan menarik pisau yang ia kaitkan di pinggangnya. Luhan memberanikan dirinya dan berjalan lurus menuju _walkers_ yang juga mulai mencium kehadirannya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dibelakang sambil bersiap mengarahkan senjata rifle-nya tepat ke arah _walkers_ itu. Takut-takut adiknya tidak bisa membunuh dan malah diserang oleh _walkers_ itu.

 ** _SRETT.._**

Pisau Luhan menancap tepat di kepala walkers itu dan berhasil membunuhnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan mulai berani bahkan bisa membunuh _walkers_ dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

"Bagus Lu." Puji Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Yang diusap tersenyum mendengar pujian dari hyungnya.

"Ayo cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Sehun kembali berjalan yang diikuti Luhan disampingnya menuju ke salah satu rumah yang ada disana.

'AAARRGGHHH...'

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan mengeledah mereka saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Luhan menatap Sehun yang di balas anggukan oleh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari keluar dari rumah itu untuk mencari tahu dimana suara teriakan itu berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 **HALOO... Author balik lagiii.. masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?** **  
**

 **semoga kalian suka sama chap baru ini.. masalahnya author lagi buntu jadi bisanya segini aja hehe.. maafkan author.**

 **nanti chap depan semoga bisa panjang.**

 **dan jangan lupa untuk review yaa...**

 ***Happy Reading and Review***


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : New

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Bagus Lu." Puji Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Yang diusap tersenyum mendengar pujian dari hyungnya._

 _"Ayo cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Sehun kembali berjalan yang diikuti Luhan disampingnya menuju ke salah satu rumah yang ada disana._

 _'AAARRGGHHH...'_

 _Sehun dan Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan mengeledah mereka saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Luhan menatap Sehun yang di balas anggukan oleh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari keluar dari rumah itu untuk mencari tahu dimana suara teriakan itu berasal._

.

.

.

.

.

'LARILAHHH!... IBUU AKA-.. AARGGHHH..'

Sehun dan Luhan langsung masuk ke rumah tempat dimana suara teriakan itu berasal. Mereka berdua membuka satu-persatu pintu yang ada di rumah itu dengan cepat untuk segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Tak lama Luhan melihat seorang namja yang membelakangi dirinya sedang menatap seorang wanita yang mungkin ibu dari si namja itu di serang oleh _walkers._ Namja itu diam saja melihat wanita itu di gigit oleh _walkers_ dengan brutal. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu.

 _ **SRETT..**_

 _Walkers_ itu berhenti memakan dan mati diatas tubuh si wanita tepat setelah Luhan menusukkan pisaunya di kepala makhluk itu. Sehun yang baru saja datang segera membantu Luhan menyingkirkan walkers itu. Luhan membantu wanita itu untuk menyandarkan diri, banyak darah bekas gigitan _walkers_ yang keluar dari leher dan tangannya bahkan sampai terkena di baju Luhan.

Namja itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya dan hanya menatap kosong kearah sang ibu yang masih setengah sadar. Wanita itu terlihat susah untuk bernafas dan hendak berbicara tetapi tidak jadi karena matanya mulai tertutup perlahan dengan hilangnya kesadaran dari sang wanita tersebut.

"Ajaklah dia pergi Lu. Biar aku yang mengurus ini." Ucap Sehun mengeluarkan pisaunya hendak menusuk kepala si wanita yang sudah mati itu.

"Tunggu..." Ucap namja itu pada akhirnya, sontak Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia." Ucap namja itu lagi melanjutkan dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin.

Sehun menyimpan kembali pisaunya dan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang hanya tersisa namja itu dan Luhan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Luhan. Namja itu berbalik dan hanya menatap Luhan datar. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat biasa saja dengan tatapan datar namja itu.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal sendirian disini karena sangat berbahaya." Ucap Luhan lagi. Tatapan namja itu mulai berubah, tidak lagi datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo.. kita pergi." Ucap Luhan menarik tangan si namja asing itu dan berjalan keluar dari rumah. Di luar, Sehun sudah menunggu sedari tadi sang adik keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris, One dan Jackson masih berjalan kaki menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka berikutnya sambil mencari-cari kendaraan baru di perjalanan. Beberapa botol air mereka habiskan karena haus dan lelah berjalan kaki selama dua jam tanpa beristirahat.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Kakiku benar-benar mati rasa." Ucap One berhenti berjalan.

"Baiklah kita istirahat beberapa menit. Hanya beberapa menit." Ucap Kris menekankan kalimat 'Hanya beberapa menit'. One dan Jackson mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka bertiga duduk di pinggiran jalan. Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada percakapan yanh terjadi di antara mereka. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan ingin menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan baik.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kris mendongak keatas melihat langit yang mulai menggelap karena tertutupi awan hitam. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melihat kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hujan akan turun. Sebaiknya kita cepat cari tempat untuk berteduh." Ucap Kris menyampirkan tas dan senjata di bahunya. One dan Jackson langsung beranjak dari duduknya setelah mendengar ucapan Kris. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus berjalan kaki lagi untuk mencari tempat berteduh sementara.

Mereka Sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat beristirahat tadi tetapi belum juga menemukannya. Di sepanjang jalan mereka hanya melihat rumput ilalang yang sudah menguning, bahkan ilalang itu setinggi pinggang mereka.

Tak lama Kris berhenti dan tersenyum tipis saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang jauh didepan sana. Jackson dan One yang berada di belakang Kris ikut terhenti sekaligus bingung. Mereka yang penasaran mencoba mengikuti pandangan Kris dan lihatlah sekarang mereka juga ikut tersenyum sama seperti Kris.

"Sepertinya kita bisa berteduh disana." Ucap Jackson tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan juga beristirahat." Ucap One menimpali. Kris yang mendengar ucapan kedua orang yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka bertiga mulai berlari menerobos ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi itu menuju lumbung besar yang berada jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang adalah cepat sampai disana sebelum hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka. Dan melupakan kemungkinan bisa saja ada banyak walkers yang berkeliaran disana.

Setelah bersusah payah berlari melewati ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pagar yang mengelillingi lumbung besar itu. Tanpa berpikir lama mereka membuka pagar itu dan langsung masuk ke area depan lumbung.

"Lumbungnya tidak terkunci." Ucap One setelah melihat-lihat pintu depan lumbung besar itu.

 _ **Tess! Tess!**_

Hujan akhirnya turun bersamaan dengan mereka masuk kedalam lumbung besar itu. Di dalam sana mereka tidak bisa melihat karena gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun. Lalu Kris membuka tasnya dan mencoba mencari senter agar mereka bisa melihat.

Kris masih mencoba meraba-raba barang yang ada didalam tasnya dan tak lama kemudian dia mendapatkannya. Tidak berlama-lama ia langsung menyalakan senter itu. Sekarang mereka bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam lumbung besar itu. Bertingkat dan terdapat banyak jerami itulah yang mereka lihat.

"Di sini terlihat aman. Aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda _walkers_ di dalam lumbung ini." Ucap Kris mendudukkan dirinya di tumpukan jerami.

"Aku lapar sekali." Ucap Jackson sambil membuka kotak makan yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Mereka telah dibuatkan bekal makanan oleh Amber. Berbicara tentang Amber, ia sekarang yang menjadi pengatur persediaan makanan.

"Aku juga." Ucap One juga ikut mengeluarkan kotak makanannya. Mereka bertiga sekarang menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Amber. Mengisi perut mereka agar mempunyai tenaga untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

"Aku akan keatas." Ucap Kris setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia membawa senjata riflenya untuk berjaga-jaga dan tak lupa membawa senter yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

Kris berjalan menuju tangga yang berada di ujung ruangan lumbung. Tanpa takut Kris menaiki tangga itu dan tibalah dia di atas. Sama seperti dibawah tadi, diatas sini benar-benar gelap. Kris menyenteri setiap sudut dan tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju jendela yang ada didepannya. Ia membuka kunci jendela itu lalu mendorongnya. Cahaya matahari langsung masuk menerangi tempat Kris berdiri dan Sudah tidak ada lagi hujan yang turun.

Memandang keluar itulah yang dilakukan Kris sekarang. Ia melihat-lihat keluar melalui kekeran yang ada di senjatanya. Kris terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, sebuah mobil bergerak menuju jalan yang mengarah ke lumbung besar ini. Kris bergegas lari menuruni tangga untuk memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Cepat! Kita harus segera pergi." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil tasnya cepat yang juga diikuti kedua temannya. Perasaan Kris tidak enak mengenai mobil itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya One dan Jackson segera mengikuti Kris berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Setelah keluar mereka berlari ke belakang lumbung besar itu dan memanjat pagar yang ada disana. Mereka menuju ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi itu untuk bersembunyi sekaligus melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Hosh... hoshh.. Ad-a.. apa Kris?" Tanya Jackson kelelahan sehabis berlari.

"Sudah kuduga." Jawab Kris saat matanya melihat orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu keluar dengan membawa senjata shotgun.

"Apa?" Tanya One terlihat kebingungan. Kris mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah orang yang berada didepan lumbung besar sana. One dan Jackson mengikuti arah tunjukkan tangan Kris dan mengangguk mengerti.

 _ **DORR!**_

Suara Tembakan terdengar. Entah apa yang ditembak oleh orang yang ada di depan lumbung besar itu. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, mereka bertiga sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu.

"Beruntung kita cepat pergi dari sana." Ucap Kris. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali menuju jalan utama, sudah saatnya melanjutkan pencarian panjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunniie.. bantu aku angkat kotak ini." Ucap Luhan. Dengan senang hati Sehun membantu sang adik mengangkat kotak yang akan di masukkan ke bagasi mobil mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa kotak lagi dan mereka akan segera kembali menuju perkemahan.

Sehun masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih berada di luar bersama namja yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Namja itu benar-benar pendiam tetapi dia tetap mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun dan Luhan walau tanpa berbicara.

"Masuklah." Ucap Luhan pada namja itu sambil membuka pintu mobil disamping kemudi. Namja itu mengangguk menuruti ucapan Luhan dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

 _ **BRRMM!**_

Mobil mereka bergerak cepat meninggalkan area rumah-rumah disana dan menuju kembali ke perkemahan dengan membawa barang-barang yang mereka dapat. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, mereka hanya mengambil pakaian dan makanan yang masih layak juga beberapa benda yang sekiranya penting bagi mereka.

Didalam mobil Luhan menyalakan radio mobil mereka untuk mencari tahu apakah ada berita yang tersambung ke benda tersebut. Lama Luhan menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di radio itu dan masih tidak ada juga yang tersambung. Ketika Luhan hampir mematikan radio itu, suara kecil terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku mendengar suara di radio ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mendekatkan telingnya pada radio mobil itu.

"Tidak mungkin Lu." Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya Sehunniie." Ucap Luhan bersikeras.

"Sudahlah. mungkin kau salah deng-.."

 _Apa ada orang yang mendengar ini?..._

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang muncul di radio mobil mereka. Suara seorang pria yang terdengar lirih tapi masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga mereka.

 _Kuharap ada hahh~..._

 _Siapapun yang mendengar ini.. bisakah kalian menol-..._

Suara tersebut tiba-tiba terputus dan membuat Luhan kembali menekan-nekan tombol di radio tersebut untuk mencari suara itu lagi. Ia penasaran apa kelanjutan dari ucapan pria di radio itu.

"Sepertinya pria itu meminta pertolongan." Ucap Luhan mematikan radio mobil mereka setelah tidak menemukan suara pria itu lagi. Sehun yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang adik.

Kemudian Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menyadari kalau mereka tidak sedang berdua, ada seseorang namja yang ia belum ketahui namanya itu duduk di belakang mereka sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ohh iya.. kita belum berkenalan." Ucap Luhan. Namja itu menghadap kedepan dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan dan ini hyungku Sehun. Kau?" Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap namja itu.

"Bae Jinyoung." Jawab namja itu singkat dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya memakluminya, mungkin namja itu masih memikirkan ibunya.

Setelah itu Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kedepan. Tangan kiri Sehun yang awalnya berada di kemudi bergerak menggenggam tangan sang adik. Luhan yang melihat tangan mereka bertautan, menatap hyungnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **haloo D balik lagii... masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini?  
**

 **terima kasih buat yg udh review, D senang bacai review kalian hehe...**

 **tambahi dong reviewnya, saran boleh atau kritikan juga boleh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading and Review***


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Feel

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Ohh iya.. kita belum berkenalan." Ucap Luhan. Namja itu menghadap kedepan dan menatap Luhan._

 _"Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan dan ini hyungku Sehun. Kau?" Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap namja itu._

 _"Bae Jinyoung." Jawab namja itu singkat dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya memakluminya, mungkin namja itu masih memikirkan ibunya._

 _Setelah itu Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kedepan. Tangan kiri Sehun yang awalnya berada di kemudi bergerak menggenggam tangan sang adik. Luhan yang melihat tangan mereka bertautan, menatap hyungnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jackson bawa tas-tas itu kemari! Aku sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya." Ucap Kris setelah selesai menyambungkan kabel yang berada di bawah kemudi.

"Baik. Aku segera kesana." Ucap Jackson membawa tas-tas yang di maksud Kris dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan kaki mereka bertiga akhirnya menemukan kendaraan. Yaitu Sebuah mobil yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya menjadi pilihan mereka. Sebelumnya, Tempat-tempat yang mereka rencanakan dari awal sudah mereka kunjungi dan periksa dengan berjalan kaki.

"Syukurlah...kita tidak perlu lagi berjalan kaki." Ucap One berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke perkemahan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika di malam hari kita berada di perjalanan." Ucap Kris memberitahu. Ia sudah membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap masuk.

 _ **BLAMM!**_

Jackson dan One yang berada diluar masih mengangkat dan meletakkan satu persatu tas yang berisi barang untuk persediaan mereka di perkemahan ke dalam bagasi mobil yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya One pada Jackson yang ingin menutup bagasi mobil mereka.

"Sudah." Jawab Jackson singkat. Setelah itu, mereka berdua menyusul Kris masuk kedalam mobil dan segera memasang seatbelt untuk diri mereka.

 _ **BRRMMM..**_.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Kris itu bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat mereka sebelumnya. Dan sekarang tujuan mereka sekarang adalah kembali ke perkemahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan dan seorang namja yang bernama Bae Jinyoung itu sudah sampai di perkemahan sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada didepan perkemahan sedang menurunkan kotak-kotak yang ada di bagasi mobil mereka.

"Ouyy.. Sehun. Kalian sudah kembali." Datang Mark berjalan bersama Taecyeon menuju ketempat Sehun berada.

"Bantu kami bawa kotak-kotak ini." Ucap Sehun saat melihat kedatangan Mark dan Taecyeon. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan saat ingin mengangkat kotak-kotak itu, Mark baru menyadari ada orang lain yang tak dikenalnya diantara mereka. Lantas ia menatap bingung kearah Sehun dan Luhan seperti meminta penjelesan.

"Ohh... dia anggota baru di perkemahan ini. Dan Mark _hyung~_ bisakah kita menyiapkan satu tenda lagi untuknya?" Ucap Luhan setelah menyadari tatapan bingung Mark.

"Tentu bisa Lu. Kita masih punya satu tenda yang kosong. Ayo kita persiapkan untuknya!" Jawab Mark kembali menurunkan kotak yang ia angkat. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Mark, lalu segera pergi dari sana.

" _Hai.._ kawan. Sekarang kau menjadi anggota baru kami dan selamat datang di perkemahan ini." Ucap Taecyeon pada namja yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Kau ikutlah bersama mereka untuk menyiapkan tenda." Sambung Taecyeon lagi. Namja itu mengangguk dan mulai berlari menyusul Luhan dan Mark masuk ke perkemahan.

Setelah kepergian namja itu, disana hanya tersisa Sehun dan Taecyeon. Mereka berdua-lah yang mengangkat satu-persatu kotak yang ada disana menuju perkemahan.

"Kris sudah kembali?" Tanya Sehun berjalan beriringan bersama Taecyeon sambil membawa kotak di tangan mereka.

"Belum. Kalian tidak bersama?" Balas Taecyeon bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua sampai di meja tempat kotak-kotak itu dikumpulkan. Disana sudah ada Amber yang mengatur dan mengelola kotak-kotak itu. Amber memang tidak mendapat jadwal untuk berjaga dan sebagai gantinya ia mendapat tugas untuk mengelola persediaan makanan dan pakaian di perkemahan mereka.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Amber pada Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Dia bersama Mark." Jawab Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun... kau sudah mendapatkan banyak persediaan makanan hari ini." Ucap Amber menyempatkan saat melihat Sehun ingin beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau kelompok kita kelaparan." Ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan kau salah memasangnya." Ucap Mark.

"Aku menyerah! Ini sangat membosankan." Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya tuan putri."

"Isshh... Mark _hyunggg~_ " kesal Luhan

" _Pffttt..._ " seseorang menahan tawa. Luhan mendelik ke arah namja yang bernama Bae Jinyoung itu dengan tatapan kesalnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Ucap Luhan kesal. Seketika ekspresi wajah namja itu berubah menjadi datar.

Lalu Luhan pergi dari sana dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Namja itu menatap kepergian Luhan dengan senyuman tipis di wajanhnya Sedangkan Mark hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan seperti itu.

Luhan masih menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan sesekali menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya sampai matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang duduk sendirian dibawah pohon di lapangan tempat mereka sering berlatih.

tanpa banyak berpikir Luhan melangkahkan kakinya yang semula ingin ke tendanya malah berjalan menuju ke lapangan tepatnya di bawah pohon ingin mendatangi seseorang itu.

"Mino hyung?" Ucap Luhan memanggil. Mino merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berbicara.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Mino yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang di berikan, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Mino.

"Lihatlah Mino hyung, bukankah itu sangat indah?" Ucap Luhan tersenyum saat kedua matanya melihat matahari terbenam di barat sana.

"Tidak." Ucap Mino datar. Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan datar dan singkat itu.

 _'Aku benar-benar ingin menghapus perasaan ini, tetapi kenapa tidak bisa. Dan Kau tahu Lu, Perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku.'_ Batin Mino.

Luhan menyadarinya, Mino sedang menatap dirinya. Tatapannya sangat berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat lebih lembut dan sendu. Kemudian Luhan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Mino bermaksud ingin menyadarkannya.

Tak lama setelah Luhan melambaikan tangannya, Mino tersadar dari lamunannya. Secara tidak sadar ia tadi menatap Luhan dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena merasa gugup. Kemudian Ia cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar kembali agar Luhan tidak melihat wajah gugupnya.

"Mino hyung?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau punya seorang adik?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tu-.." Ucapan Luhan terputus saat melihat rahang Mino tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Aku tidak memilikinya!" Suara Mino meninggi. Luhan terdiam menatap takut Mino yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Dan Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap mereka ada." Ucap Mino datar dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu dan ia harus meminta maaf nanti. Kemudian Luhan ikut beranjak pergi menyusul Mino menuju ke perkemahan karena tadi ia di tinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan yang sangat sepi, terdapat satu mobil yang melaju dengan cepat tanpa takut. Hari mulai menggelap seiring dengan waktu dan mereka bertiga masih berada di perjalanan yang menuju ke perkemahan.

Kris yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya, mengendarai mobil mereka dengan cepat dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di perjalanan dan akan segera sampai di perkemahan.

 _ **BRAAKK!**_

Kris menabrak satu _walkers_ yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Begitulah sejak sejam yang lalu, Kris hanya menabrak para _walkers_ yang menghalangi jalan mereka tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita." Ucap One yang duduk di bangku penumpang yang berada di belakang.

Tidak ada yang mengubris ucapan One. Dua orang yang duduk didepan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh One.

 _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu.'_ Batin One.

"KRIS! Itu mobil yang sama saat kita berada di lumbung besar itu." Ucap One sedikit berteriak saat berhasil mengingatnya dan memberitahukan dua orang didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin?!" Ucap Kris sambil melihat di kaca spion untuk memastikan apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh One. Dan yang di tanya mengangguk dengan yakin.

"SH*T! Kenapa mobil itu bisa mengikuti kita?!" Ucap Kris bersamaan dengan menginjak kuat pedal gas mobil mereka.

Mobil yang di kemudikan Kris bergerak sangat cepat dari sebelumnya untuk menghindari mobil yang sedang mengikuti mereka. Mobil asing itu juga ikut melaju dengan cepat mengejar mobil mereka.

Kris menyempatkan untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mobil asing itu tidak mengikuti mobil mereka lagi. Beruntung saat matanya melihat banyak _walkers_ yang berjalan di pinggiran, baru ia memiliki rencana agar mobil asing itu tidak akan mengikuti mereka lagi.

 _ **TINN! TINN!**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris?!" Tanya Jackson sedikit berteriak. Kris tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jackson dan hanya diam saja.

Kris menekan klakson mobil mereka lagi untuk menarik perhatian para _walkers_ itu agar berkumpul dan berjalan ke tengah jalanan untuk menghalangi mobil asing itu. Dan ternyata rencanya berhasil seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Lihatlah, mobil asing itu sekarang terjebak di kerumunan para walkers dan tidak mengikuti mereka lagi.

" _Huh.. huh..._ Kris kau membuatku jantungan. Tadi itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap Jackson menghela nafasnya lega. Begitu juga One yang duduk di belakang mereka, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sedangkan Kris hanya memberikan senyuman tanpa bersalahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ucap Kris memberitahu. Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua terlihat lemas akibat aksi Kris tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunniie..." Panggil Luhan saat masuk kedalam tenda miliknya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luhan, ia sedang mencoba merakit pistol yang sudah ia lepas bagian-bagiannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikanku Sehunniie?" Tanya Luhan kesal pada hyungnya.

"Kemarilah..." Ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil menepuk pahanya menyuruh sang adik untuk duduk disitu. Luhan dengan senang hati langsung menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ini merupakan salah satu favorit Luhan, yaitu duduk di pangkuan sang hyung.

"Mau bantu aku merakit ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan satu tangan yang menunjuk salah satu bagian pistol dan satu tangannya lagi memeluk Luhan erat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, cium hyungmu yang tampan ini terlebih dulu." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil memutar tubuh Luhan. Sang adik hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi milik hyungnya itu. Tapi Luhan tetap menurutinya, buktinya ia mulai memajukan wajahnya pada wajah hyungnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat. Luhan juga mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Hmmhh... _eungghh~_ " Luhan mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar semakin semakin mendekat meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

" _Aahh~_ "

Luhan membuka pasrah bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas dan basah saat sang hyung menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga bibirnya. Luhan mengacak rambut hyungnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Tidak tahu saliva siapa yang mulai mengalir dari dagu dan turun ke leher Luhan.

" _Eunggh~..._ sehunn-..nie"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun tanda ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Saat Luhan sedang sibuk menghirup oksigen, Sehun mulai menjilati leher Luhan yang terdapat aliran saliva tadi.

"Ge-lii.. Sehunniiee..."

Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan Luhannya. Ia membuka bajunya cepat dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya di hadapan sang adik. Setelah itu Sehun mulai membaringkan Luhan dan merangkak keatas tubuh sang adik. Baru saja ia ingin kembali mencium bibir cherry Luhan.

"Sehun.. hun." Panggil seseorang diluar tenda mereka. Sehun mengumpat kesal dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Sehun dengan wajah datarnya membuka resleting tenda miliknya.

"Kris sudah kembali dan-... apa aku mengganggu?" Mark mengusap leher belakangnya yang tak gatal saat melihat Sehun yang sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya ia datang pada waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Cepat katakan ada apa?"

"Kris sudah kembali dan dia memanggilmu. Ia bilang ini sangat penting."

"Baiklah. Katakan padanya tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Ucap Sehun pada Mark yang mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tenda milik mereka.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa memakanmu deer... Tapi Setelah ini selesai, aku pastikan kau akan segera mendesahkan namaku. Jadi bersiaplah _babyLu~_ " Ucap Sehun tersenyum dan juga menggerling nakal sang adik. Setelah itu Sehun melangkah keluar dari tenda mereka. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh di tempatnya melihat sang hyung menggerling nakal padanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Heii.. D balik lagi. nih udh Update.. maaf kalo kependekan wkwk..  
**

 **kalo ada yang mau kasih saran, kritik, atau apalah. Review dong wkwk..**

 **supaya authornya semangat nulis biar update cepat.**

 ***Happy Reading and Review***


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Friend

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Kris sudah kembali dan-... apa aku mengganggu?" Mark mengusap leher belakangnya yang tak gatal saat melihat Sehun yang sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya ia datang pada waktu yang kurang tepat._

 _"Cepat katakan ada apa?"_

 _"Kris sudah kembali dan dia memanggilmu. Ia bilang ini sangat penting."_

 _"Baiklah. Katakan padanya tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Ucap Sehun pada Mark yang mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tenda milik mereka._

 _"Kali ini aku tidak bisa memakanmu deer... Tapi Setelah ini selesai, aku pastikan kau akan segera mendesahkan namaku. Jadi bersiaplah babyLu~" Ucap Sehun tersenyum dan juga menggerling nakal sang adik. Setelah itu Sehun melangkah keluar dari tenda mereka. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh di tempatnya melihat sang hyung menggerling nakal padanya tadi._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjalankan kakinya menuju pusat perkemahan tempat mereka biasa berkumpul setelah Mark memberitahunya bahwa Kris memanggilnya. Ia memperbesar langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai disana. Dan ternyata benar, teman-temannya sekarang sedang berkumpul.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya saat sampai disana. Teman-temannya terlihat diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang cemas. Matanya mencoba menatap Kris dan ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat cemas?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ada mobil asing yang mengikuti mereka saat di perjalanan menuju kemari." Jawab Amber sambil menunjuk Kris, Jackson, dan One.

"Apa mobil itu mengetahui perkemahan ini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sudah membuat mobil asing itu terkepung dengan banyak _walkers_. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa mobil itu berhasil lolos atau tidak." Jawab Kris.

"Jika mobil itu berhasil lolos dan mengetahui perkemahan ini, itu benar-benar berbahaya. Pengemudi mobil asing itu mempunyai senjata _Shotgun_." Ucap One menambahkan. Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memperketat penjagaan." Ucap Sehun santai menatap teman-temannya.

"Akan ada tiga orang yang berjaga termasuk aku. Kalian bertiga beristirahatlah." Sambung Sehun dan menatap ketiganya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut berjaga." Ucap Kris menolak. Sedangkan One dan Jackson terlihat ragu-ragu untuk ikut berjaga karena disisi lain mereka juga butuh beristirahat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun. Kris menjawabnya dengan mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Siapa lagi yang ingin ikut berjaga malam ini?"

"Aku-... aku akan ikut berjaga." Ucap Mino yang baru saja datang. Sebenarnya ia tadi cuma lewat dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-temannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang yang tidak berjaga kembalilah ke tenda kalian dan jangan lupa matikan semua lampu yang masih menyala." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil senjata _rifle_ yang sebelumnya diletakkan Jackson dan One di atas meja. Sedangkan yang lain segera bergegas pergi menuju tenda masing-masing menuruti ucapan Sehun.

"Aku dan Kris akan berjaga di jalur masuk perkemahan sana, sedangkan kau akan berkeliling di sekitar sini." Ucap Sehun memberitahu sekaligus memberikan senjata pada Mino yang langsung menerimanya. Setelah itu mereka melangkah pergi secara bersamaan untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari tendanya dengan membawa beberapa buku komik di tangannya. Kemudian namja cantik itu berjalan menuju salah satu tenda baru yang tidak jauh dari tendanya berada.

"Baejin..." Panggil Luhan setelah sampai didepan tenda baru itu. Tak lama Suara resleting terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Baejin di hadapan Luhan.

"Baejin?" Tanya Baejin memberikan tatapan bingungnya pada Luhan.

"Itu namamu, aku menggabungkan kata Bae dan Jin untuk Jinyoung." Jelas Luhan

"Terserah. Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku membawakanmu buku komik. Kau ingin membacanya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku komik yang ada di tangannya pada Baejin.

"Baiklah aku akan membacanya." Jawab Baejin. Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman saat Baejin menerima buku komik yang ia sodorkan.

" _Hehe~_... Aku tahu kau pasti sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri didalam tenda. Ohh ya, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku saat kau sudah selesai membaca semuanya." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berbalik dan baru saja ia ingin berjalan pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

Itu Baejin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan, tidak terlalu kuat tapi dapat menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang ingin melangkah pergi. Luhan menatap heran pada Baejin yang menatap lama dirinya tanpa berbicara.

"Ada ap-..."

"k-Kau mau menemaniku membaca komik-komik ini?" Tanya Baejin memotong ucapan Luhan dan masih memegang pergelangan tangan namja cantik didepannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan. Baejin langsung tersenyum karena Luhan mau menemaninya dan tidak menolak. Kini Baejin menarik Luhan masuk kedalam tendanya dan mendudukkannya di atas kasur miliknya.

Dan sekarang mereka duduk bersampingan, Baejin yang sudah mulai membaca buku komik yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan Luhan menatap Baejin dalam diam sambil memikirkan kejadian saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja di sampingnya ini.

Ia ingin mengetahui kenapa Baejin tidak mau menolong ibunya yang diserang oleh _walkers_ , bahkan terlihat tak peduli sama sekali. Sehingga membuat Luhan ingin menanyakannya pada namja itu, tapi ia urungkan karena mungkin saja itu hal yang sensitive untuk ditanyakan.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baejin memecah keheningan, ia sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa Luhan sedari tadi terus menatapnya seolah-olah ingin bertanya.

"Tapi.. emm..."

"Aku tak akan marah." Ucap Baejin tak lagi fokus pada komik yang berada ditangannya, sekarang matanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat gugup dan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku cuma ingin tahu, kenapa saat ibumu diserang oleh _walkers_ kau tidak membantunya?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas berat yang di keluarkan oleh Baejin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya Baejin dengan wajah serius yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan.

"Aku membiarkannya karena wanita itu pernah hampir membunuhku beberapa hari sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, dia tak suka dengan keberadaanku yang dianggap pengganggu dalam hubungannya dengan ayahku. Dan lebih parah lagi ayahku lebih memilih dan selalu membela wanita jalang itu." Ucap Baejin menceritakan yang sebenarnya tanpa berekspresi. Luhan yang mendengar itu terkejut sekaligus merasa kasihan pada namja disampingnya ini.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi mengingat hal itu karena saat ini kau bersama dengan kami." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Baejin.

"Aku harus segera pergi Baejin. Hyungku mungkin sedang mencariku dan maaf tak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu." Ucap Luhan lagi dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku."

Baejin tersenyum menatap Luhan yang mengangguk seperti anak kecil saat menjawab ucapannya tadi. Bahkan setelah kepergian Luhan pun, ia masih saja tetap tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki seorang teman yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Mino menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik yaitu berkeliling untuk mengecek setiap sudut perkemahan dan sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman dan tak ada apa-apa disana, ia mulai berjalan menuju tenda milik teman-temannya hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang berkeliaran. Saat sudah melewati beberapa tenda, matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang ternyata Luhan sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mino hyung.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena sudah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu marah." Ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Mino tersenyum dalam hatinya melihat Luhan yang terlihat polos saat meminta maaf seperti itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Mino. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak marah pada Luhan, hanya saja ia tidak mau membahas tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas saat Mino menerima permintaan maafnya. Ia langsung tersenyum manis yang membuat Mino tidak tahan untuk mengusak rambutnya lembut dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini Lu?" Tanya Mino.

"Aku ingin menemui hyungku. Kau melihatnya hyung?" Balas Luhan bertanya.

"Hyungmu sedang berjaga."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali saja ke tenda, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Dan selamat berjaga _hyung~_ " Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berbalik dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Mino yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 _'Aku akan mendapatkanmu Lu.'_ Batin Mino.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mobil itu sudah tidak mengikuti kalian lagi?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeriksa peluru yang ada di senjata rifle-nya.

"Sangat yakin. Mobil itu benar-benar terkepung oleh para _walkers_. Kemungkinan mobil itu berhasil lolos hanya sedikit."

"Sekarang kita tidak boleh lengah, bisa saja mobil itu berhasil lolos dan sempat mengikuti kalian kemari."

Sehun dan Kris mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi yang memang khusus disiapkan buat yang berjaga. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah berakhirnya percakapan mereka, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan suara-suara kecil yang berasal dari hutan yang tertangkap oleh telinga mereka.

Satu jam sudah terlewati, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan atau apapun mengenai mobil asing itu. Bahkan Sehun disana menguap dan mulai mengantuk, tidak dengan Kris yang masih terlihat cemas terbukti dari dirinya yang gelisah tak bisa diam ditempatnya.

Ia takut jika mobil itu mengetahui perkemahan ini dan menyerang mereka mengingat pengemudi mobil asing itu memiliki senjata. Terlebih lagi yang membuatnya sangat khawatir adalah bisa saja orang itu memiliki dan memanggil kawanannya untuk menuju kemari.

Tak tahu kah kau Kris, tebakanmu benar mengenai pengemudi mobil asing itu yang berhasil lolos dari kepungan para walkers, sekarang seseorang itu sedang memperhatikan Sehun dan Kris dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropong.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku melihat dua orang yang berjaga didepan-.. mungkin sebuah_ _ **perkemahan**_." Ucap seseorang itu pada _talkie walkie_ yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Haloo! apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? wkwk...  
**

 **Nih udh Update... tapi maafkan kalau chpater ini kependekan T-T.. D udh buntu ditengah wkwk..**

 **jangan lupa Review juga biar authornya semangat untuk lanjutin. oh iya kalian juga boleh kasih saran, kritik atau apalah. nanti di bacain kok..**

 **udh segitu aja... wkwk..**

 ***Happy Reading and Review***


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Promise

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Satu jam sudah terlewati, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan atau apapun mengenai mobil asing itu. Bahkan Sehun mulai menguap dan mengantuk, tidak dengan Kris yang masih terlihat cemas terbukti dari dirinya yang gelisah tak bisa diam ditempatnya._

 _Ia takut jika mobil itu mengetahui perkemahan ini dan menyerang mereka mengingat pengemudi mobil asing itu memiliki senjata. Terlebih lagi yang membuatnya sangat khawatir adalah bisa saja orang itu memiliki dan memanggil kawanannya untuk menuju kemari._

 _Tak tahu kah kau Kris, tebakanmu benar mengenai pengemudi mobil asing itu yang berhasil lolos dari kepungan para walkers, sekarang seseorang itu sedang memperhatikan Sehun dan Kris dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropong._

 _"Aku melihat dua orang yang berjaga didepan-.. mungkin sebuah perkemahan." Ucap seseorang sambil menyeringai pada talkie walkie yang ada di tangannya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pagi hari...**_

* * *

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah! Jangan memaksakan diri, apalagi kau Kris." Ucap Amber dengan nada kesal.

Kris masih berdiri diam ditempatnya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Amber yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, masalahnya dirinya belum benar-benar merasa tenang. Walaupun setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mobil asing itu.

"Sudahlah Kris. Mungkin pengemudi mobil itu sudah mati dimakan para _walkers_." Ucap Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke area perkemahan.

Kali ini Kris mengangguk mencoba membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Sama seperti yang dipikirkannya, tidak akan ada yang berhasil lolos setelah dikepung oleh walkers sebanyak itu. Ia yang membayangkannya saja bergidik ngeri. Tidak mau terlalu larut dengan pikirannya itu, Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi menyusul Sehun.

"Sehun! Kris! Siapa yang memimpin latihan hari ini?" Tanya Amber sedikit berteriak agar mereka mendengar suaranya.

"Jackson atau One yang akan memimpin kalian latihan." Jawab Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat menuju tendanya agar bisa segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai didepan tenda miliknya yang sedikit terbuka, mungkin adiknya sengaja tidak meresleting rapat agar dirinya dapat masuk. Sehun bisa mengintip dari celah itu bagaimana sang adik tidur meringkuk, wajah yang masih terlihat cantik walau saat tertidur dan itu membuat dirinya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia menyukai, _tidak_ , sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Luhan, luar maupun dalam.

Tangan Sehun mulai membuka resleting tendanya secara perlahan, takut menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu atau membangunkan Luhan yang sedang tidur. Setelah terbuka lebar, ia segera masuk dan berbaring di samping adiknya yang sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pergerakan Sehun.

Sehun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya merapat pada Luhan agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh mungil sang adik yang sekarang terlihat mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum, hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah mengecup kening Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya menyusul sang adik ke alam mimpi.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Sehun memejamkan matanya, Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Sehun yang terlampau erat dan kemudian terbukalah mata indah mirip seperti rusa yang masih terlihat sayu. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terisi penuh, Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat pelan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya meluruskan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Matanya kembali melirik ke samping memastikan hyung tampannya tidak terbangun. Ia menyempatkan memandang wajah polos hyungnya yang sedang tidur, pipi mulusnya yang tirus dan pucat, menampakkan rahang tegas yang menjadi favoritnya itu. Ingin sekali ia mengusapnya, tetapi ia urungkan karena takut membangunkan hyungnya yang sepertinya baru saja beristirahat.

Sempat berdiam diri dan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tendanya, tepat sekali dengan perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke tempat biasa Amber membuatkan mereka sarapan dan benar saja, disana sudah ada teman-temannya yang sedang bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Hai.. Lu. Selamat pagi!" Ucap Vernon pada Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi hyung." Jawab Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Duduk di sebelah sini Lu!"Ucap B.I menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Baru saja Luhan ingin berjalan menuju ke tempat yang di maksud oleh B.I, pundaknya ditahan oleh Amber.

"Jangan duduk disana, bisa-bisa mereka menghancurkan acara sarapan kita pagi hari ini." Amber menunjuk kearah Vernon yang terlihat kesal dan ingin menyerang B.I dengan garpu yang berada di tangannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat itu, ia tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat kosong yang berada diantara Baejin dan One.

Luhan menerima piring berisi sarapan pagi miliknya yang diberi oleh Amber. Mata Luhan berbinar menatap beberapa sosis panggang yang ada dipiringnya dan memakannya dengan tenang menikmati setiap gigitan dari makanan favoritnya itu.

"Karena hari ini Kris tak bisa, Jackson yang akan memimpin kita untuk latihan." Ucap One. Jackson terlihat ingin menyela, tetapi terhenti saat teman-temannya semua mengangguk setuju yang membuatnya tak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jackson.

Acara sarapan pagi mereka sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang mereka hanya tinggal bersiap untuk memulai latihan di hari yang sangat cerah tersebut. Sebelum itu, One datang dengan membawa sebuah tempat yang ia letakkan di hadapan Baejin.

"Pilih salah satu. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri." Ucap One menyuruh Baejin memilih pisau yang terdapat di tempat itu. Lalu tangan Baejin bergerak mengambil salah satu pisau belati berwarna hitam yang terlihat simple dan mudah digunakan.

"Pilihanmu bagus. Sekarang, ayo semuanya pergi ke lapangan." Mereka semua bergegas menuju lapangan setelah mendengar intruksi yang telah di berikan oleh One.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali menuju tendanya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia berniat mengambil pisau miliknya dan ikut latihan bersama para hyungnya yang sekarang pasti sudah berada di lapangan. Hal itu membuat Luhan sangat bersemangat mengetahui bahwa akan sangat seru jika ia latihan bersama mereka.

Saat ini Luhan berjalan menuju lapangan yang mengharuskannya untuk melewati tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dan sarapan pagi. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang yang berada di depan jalur masuk area perkemahan dan sempat membuatnya curiga, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Mungkin saja seseorang itu adalah B.I hyung yang sedang berjaga.

"Luhan kemari!" Panggil Amber saat melihat kehadiran Luhan.

"Loh-..B.I hyung tak berjaga?" Tanya Luhan bingung memandang barisan yang terdapat B.I di sana.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat seseorang di depan perkemahan sana, kukira itu B.I hyung yang sedang berjaga."

"Tidak ada yang berjaga, semuanya berada di sini." Jelas Amber.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya hyung. "

"Tak mung-... ayo kita kesana!" Amber langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari bersama setelah mengingat apa yang telah membuat mereka semua sempat gusar, terutama Kris. Kini Amber merasa cemas dan takut yang tercampur menjadi satu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang membuat hyung satunya ini terlihat sangat cemas.

"Dimana orang itu Lu?" Tanya Amber, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan perkemahan dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana kecuali mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berdiri di sini."

Amber mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang di maksud oleh Luhan, mungkin saja itu orang asing yang sempat membuat mereka keresahan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga jika orang asing itu mengetahui letak perkemahan mereka yang harus melewati sepanjangan jalan yang di kelilingi hutan terlebih dahulu baru bisa menuju ke bukit tempat perkemahan mereka berada.

Luhan memicingkan matanya saat menangkap objek punggung seseorang yang ingin berjalan masuk ke hutan jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri.

"itu orangnya Amber hyung!" Pekik Luhan yang membuat Amber langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Amber melihatnya sangat jelas sosok mencurigakan itu dan ia akan menberitahukannya pada Sehun dan Kris nanti.

"Terima kasih kau sudah memberitahuku Lu. Ayo.. kita harus kembali ke lapangan." Ucap Amber tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seseorang yang masuk ke hutan itu. Hanya anggukan singkat yang di berikan Luhan tanpa bertanya sedikit pun.

" _Aku sudah memeriksanya dan itu memang sebuah perkemahan._ "

" _..._ "

" _Kita akan merebutnya? Haha... aku suka_ _ **rencana**_ _mu._ "

"Amber? Luhan? Kalian darimana?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Kami habis memeriksa sesuatu." Jawab Amber santai. Taecyeon mengangkat satu alisnya menatap bergantian Luhan dan Amber. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Kemudian Taecyeon mengendikan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali menuju barisan untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

"Kita juga harus latihan hyung." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan, dirinya berjalan mendahului Amber yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendatangi One dan Baejin yang latihannya terpisah dari yang lain.

"Kau hebat Baejin!" Luhan bertepuk tangan saat melihat pergerakan Baejin yang kuat dan lincah, sama persis yang di peragakan oleh One. Bersamaan dengan itu, Baejin hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendapat pujian dari Luhan, teman barunya(?).

"Hyung ajarkan aku juga!" Pinta Luhan pada One yang hendak pergi.

"Baejin, tolong kau ajari Luhan. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucap One. Baejin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang sudah siap dengan pisaunya.

"Kau harus ayunkan pisaumu seperti ini-.."

Baejin mencontohkannya pada Luhan yang memperhatikan dengan serius, mencoba mengingat gerakannya sebelum memperagakannya.

"Lalu kuatkan gerakanmu diakhir. Jangan lupa kecepatan juga di butuhkan." Ucap Baejin menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui pada Luhan. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Luhan karena saat ini ia bisa memperagakannya dengan benar. Baejin yang melihat itu, tersenyum senang dan tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan terik sinar matahari yang membakar kulit membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan. Ada sebagian yang masih berkumpul di pusat perkemahan sekedar untuk bercerita dan ada juga yang kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Seperti Luhan yang sekarang berada di tendanya sedang membaca buku komik pemberian dari Vernon.

Luhan sesekali melirik ke arah hyungnya yang sedang tidur. Tangannya mengusap lembut setiap kali dahi milik hyungnya berkerut. Setelah kejadian ini terjadi, ia merasa hyungnya tak pernah lagi istirahat dengan cukup. Entah itu pergi mencari persediaan atau apalah hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perkemahan ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia membuka mata dan langsung di hadapkan dengan adiknya yang sedang melamun sambil menatapnya.

"Ah-.. tidak. Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa."

Lalu Sehun tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau adiknya ini sedang berbohong dan mencemaskan suatu hal, terbukti dari pandangan Luhan yang terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun meluruskan satu tangannya dan memberikan kode untuk Luhan agar berbaring disana. Luhan mengerti dan ia langsung berbaring dengan tangan Sehun sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, kini tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar merapat sampai tak ada jarak yang menghalangi tubuh mereka.

"Kau tadi memikirkan apa Lu?"

"Sehunniie.. maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Berjanji untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun balik, ia terlihat bingung.

"Berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mau Sehunniie berada di sisiku selamanya." Jawab Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata ini yang membuat adiknya cemas.

"Tak pernah terpikir di benakku untuk meninggalkanmu Lu-.. dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku hanya mempunyai dirimu di dunia ini, jadi hyung tampanmu ini berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau juga harus berjanji seperti itu Lu." Ucap Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia bisa menatap mata indah adiknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku berjanji! Aku mencintaimu Sehunniie." Luhan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Aku lebih sangat-sangat mencintaimu Lu. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sehun membalas tak kalah erat dari pelukan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **.**

 **NEXT? REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **akhirnya bisa update juga... kelamaan ngerjakan tugas rumah wkwk...**

 **bagaimana kabarnya yang masih nunggu ff ini? bosankah?**

 **maaf kalo chapnya kependekan gara2 pingin update cepat wkwk...**

 **yang mau kasih saran, kritik, atau apalah. review aja, biar jadi mood authornya. Dan satu lagi.. terima kasih buat yang udh baca dan review ff ini.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading and Review***


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Find

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mau Sehunniie berada di sisiku selamanya." Jawab Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata ini yang membuat adiknya cemas._

 _"Tak pernah terpikir di benakku untuk meninggalkanmu Lu-.. dan aku tak mau itu terjadi, tak akan. Aku hanya mempunyai dirimu di dunia ini. Jadi hyung tampanmu ini berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau juga harus berjanji seperti itu Lu." Ucap Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia bisa menatap mata indah adiknya yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Aku berjanji! Aku mencintaimu Sehunniie." Luhan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun._

 _"Aku lebih sangat-sangat mencintaimu Lu. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi." Ucap Sehun membalas tak kalah erat dari pelukan adiknya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

* * *

 _ **09.35 AM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini mereka akan melakukan pencarian seperti biasa, persediaan makanan dan pakaian yang telah berkurang mengharuskan mereka untuk mencari dan memeriksa setiap tempat yang sudah direncanakan melalui sebuah peta. Seperti itulah cara kerja mereka sekarang.

Sehun, Kris, Mark, dan One sudah menyiapkan keperluan yang mereka butuhkan untuk melakukan pencarian tersebut. Dengan mengendarai dua mobil yang masing-masing akan pergi ke berbagai tempat yang berbeda, _ya_ , mereka akan berpencar. Sehun bersama Mark dan Kris bersama One.

"Ambil semua yang terlihat penting dan dibutuhkan, setelah itu kita akan bertemu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Ucap Sehun memberitahu setelah membuka kaca mobilnya.

Kris memberikan tanda mengerti dengan jari tangannya, lalu disusul tutupan kaca secara bersamaan dari mobil keduanya. Sudah saatnya mereka segera pergi dan menghemat waktu agar tak terbuang sia-sia.

 _ **BRRMMM!...**_

Mobil keduanya kini bergerak menjauh dari area perkemahan menuju jalan utama yang akan segera membawa mereka berpencar ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biar kubantu hyung!" Ucap Luhan membantu Amber membawakan sebagian pakaian kotor yang berada di tangannya. Tak terlalu banyak hanya ada beberapa saja. Sebab mereka semua enggan untuk berganti pakaian terlalu sering.

"Aku akan menemanimu menyuci semua pakaian kotor ini hyung." Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Amber yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dan tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan sekilas.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian? Disini sangat membosankan." Ucap Baejin muncul di hadapan Amber dan Luhan yang tadi sedang asik berbicara.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa membawa ini." Amber langsung memberikan semua pakaian kotor yang berada di tangannya kepada Baejin. Luhan langsung tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Baejin yang berubah menjadi datar tapi tetap mau membawa semua pakaian kotor itu.

"Dimana tempatnya hyung?" Tanya Luhan setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Amber.

Mereka sekarang berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Amber tersebut, yang terletak tidak jauh dari area perkemahan, butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai kesana. Baejin dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dan Amber yang berada di depan, memimpin jalan mereka

Amber dan Luhan terus melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Baejin, ia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan panjang mereka saja, berbeda dangan matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk melirik Luhan yang terus berbicara dan terlihat ceria di sepanjangan jalan mereka. Kadang ia ikut tersenyum jika Luhan sudah berucap terlalu bersemangat.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai, terlihatlah aliran air yang tak terlalu deras juga diselingi dengan bebatuan tepat di hadapan mereka, seketika mata Luhan berbinar melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Luhan bawa pakaian itu kesini." Amber menyuruh Luhan untuk mendatanginya agar ia bisa segera mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotor itu dan Luhan menurutinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya Lu, lagian ini cuma sedikit. Lebih baik kau temani anak itu, bisa-bisa nanti dia tersesat." Ucap Amber terkekeh di akhir ucapannya sambil menunjuk Baejin yang sedang memotong beberapa batang berukuran kecil disana. Luhan ikut terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapan Amber.

"aku akan kesana. Fighting hyung!" Setelah itu Luhan langsung berlari dari hadapan Amber dan menuju ke tempat Baejin berada.

Luhan mulai mendekati Baejin yang duduk di atas batu besar sedang meruncingkan beberapa batang berukuran kecil di tangannya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baejin yang masih serius dengan kegiatannya, sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Luhan membuat Baejin menoleh padanya.

"Aku akan menangkap ikan dengan ini." Ucap Baejin tersenyum pada Luhan. Baejin berdiri setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya tepat bersamaan dengan Luhan yang memberikannya tatapan bingung. Lalu ia berjalan memasuki aliran air itu dengan pelan dan berusaha mencari objek yang mau ia tangkap.

Tak lama kemudian, Baejin mengangkat tangannya yang memegang batang kecil yang runcing itu dan langsung menusuk cepat ikan yang barusan berenang mendekati dirinya. Tak disangka ia berhasil mendapatkan ikan pertamanya yang tertusuk di benda itu. Setelah itu Baejin dengan percaya diri menunjukkan ikannya pada Luhan yang langsung tersenyum manis dan bertepuk tangan sedikit heboh.

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu aliran air yang ada di hutan itu?_ "

"..."

" _Aku melihat tiga orang yang berada disana, sepertinya itu orang-orang_ _ **perkemahan**_ _._ "

"..."

" _Bolehkah aku mendatangi mereka? Berkenalan mungkin._ " Ucap seseorang itu membalas suara yang muncul di _talkie walkie_ sambil menyeringai.

"..."

" _Tsk..Jangan berteriak! Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku akan mengikuti rencanamu, kumpulkan sebanyak mung-.. Shit! Aku Ketahuan._ "

.

.

.

"Baejin aku melihat ada orang disana!" Pekik Luhan sambil menunjuk pohon-pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kedua mata Baejin langsung mengikuti arah tunjukkan Luhan.

"Dimana Lu?" Tanya Baejin setelah tidak menemukan apapun yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Aku melihatnya disana! Orang itu sangat mencurigakan."

"Biar kuperiksa." Baejin melangkah menyeberangi aliran air itu berusaha keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju pohon yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Luhan.

Baejin bersiap dalam posisi mengambil pisau yang terkait di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan tenang juga tak mengurangi rasa kehati-hatiannya, bisa jadi apa yang diucapkan Luhan tentang seseorang yang mencurigakan memang ada di balik pohon tersebut.

Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Baejin langsung bergerak cepat melihat ke balik pohon itu dan saat ia ingin menyerang, tangannya yang memegang pisau hanya menggantung di udara setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di balik pohon itu, dan selanjutnya terdengar helaan nafas berat yang di keluarkan oleh Baejin.

 _ **Ggrrhh~ Ggrrhhh~**_

 _ **SRETT!**_

Pisau milik Baejin tertancap dalam di kepala _walkers_ yang terikat di salah satu pohon di sana. Ia terdiam di tempatnya, memikirkan perkataan Luhan tadi yang sepertinya memang benar jika ada seseorang yang berada disini sebelumnya. Terbukti dengan adanya jejak sepatu yang tercetak jelas di tanah tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Masa bodoh dengan itu, Baejin mambalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana setelah mencabut kembali pisau miliknya. Tanpa mengetahui sejak tadi sepasang mata terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Baejin. Sepasang mata dari seseorang yang sama, yang memperhatikan mereka di aliran air itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Mark sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu dan hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar. Fokus mereka sepenuhnya teralih hanya untuk mengawasi sekitar.

"Aman?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya."Tak tahu. Kita harus mencoba memeriksanya jika ingin mengetahui aman atau tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil melepas _seatbelt_ miliknya. Mark menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari mobil dengan membawa dua tas besar yang di sampirkan di bahu masing-masing. Juga tak melupakan senjata _rifle_ atau pistol yang harus mereka bawa untuk pertahanan dan keamanan diri mereka.

Mereka mula berjalan menuju pagar besi tinggi berwarna perak yang melindungi sebuah pabrik. Pagar yang tak terkunci dan keadaan pabrik yang kacau serta banyaknya bekas darah yang mengering menandakan bahwa tempat itu sudah terjamah oleh para makhluk kanibal itu.

"Kau yakin ingin memeriksanya Hun?"

"Kau takut?" Balas Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...-"

"Tenanglah Mark. Kau sudah latihan berhari-hari dan kau hanya perlu menembak kepalanya jika makhluk itu menuju ke arahmu." Ucap Sehun santai. Mark terdiam bukan karena ucapan Sehun tapi karena rasa takut yang mendominasi dirinyalah menjadi penyebabnya.

Sehun melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti menuju pintu masuk pabrik yang lagi-lagi hanya terbuka begitu saja. Saat baru masuk, yang pertama kali di lihat Sehun adalah tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah, percayalah keadaan di dalam pabrik lebih- sangat kacau dari keadaan luar.

"Wanita ini sepertinya baru saja di gigit, darahnya belum mengering dan masih terlihat segar." Ucap Mark.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk mayat wanita itu dengan arahan matanya. Mark terlihat ragu-ragu, antara takut dan tak tega.

Setelah berperang dengan rasa takut yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya, Mark akhirnya mengeluarkan pisau miliknya dan berjalan mendekati mayat wanita itu.

 _ **SRETT!**_

Tusukkan cepat di berikan Mark di kepala wanita itu. Rasa lega pun menghampiri dirinya, tangan Sehun menepuk berulang kali pundaknya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau harus terbiasa kawan." Ucap Sehun. Lalu meninggalkan Mark yang masih dalam posisi jongkok memandang pisau miliknya. _ya_ , benar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun, dirinya harus terbiasa dengan ini semua.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengambil benda itu?"

"Hanya beberapa."

Mereka berdua telah selesai memeriksa berbagai ruangan yang ada di dalam pabrik itu. Tak banyak yang mereka temukan, tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan barang yang berguna untuk di bawa ke perkemahan. Dan kini mereka bersiap-siap untuk kembali dan keluar dari pabrik.

"Tunggu Mark. Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di belakang bangunan ini." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Mark mau tak mau menurutinya.

Lalu mereka berdua memutar arah jalan mereka menuju pintu yang akan membawa mereka ke halaman belakang pabrik tersebut. Dan yang pertama kali mereka lihat saat sampai disana adalah sebuah mobil RV berwarna putih yang terparkir di sudut halaman.

"Kita bisa membawanya ke perkemahan." Ucap Sehun menghampiri mobil RV itu.

"Tentu." Sahut Mark mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Kau tahu cara mengendarainya?"

"Aku pernah belajar mengendarai mobil itu." Jawab Mark

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan mengendarainya." Ucap Sehun santai sambil membuka mobil putih itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya bersama dengan Mark.

 _ **BRRMMM!...**_

"Bagaimana?"

"Bahan bakarnya masih full, kita tak perlu mengisinya."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tunggu kau disana." Ucap Sehun sebelum menutup pintu mobil RV itu.

Kemudian Mark mengotak-atik apa saja yang ia ketahui untuk menjalankan mobil putih itu. Beruntung ia masih mengingat semua yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya walaupun awalnya ia belajar karena terpaksa. Dan untuk sekarang, ia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Haii D balik lagi kawan2 setelah sekian lama tak muncul T_T.. terlalu banyak yang harus dikerjakan wkwk..  
**

 **D mau tanya kalian sudah pada bosan kah sama ceritanya? kalau gak bisa tulis NEXT di kolom REVIEW.**

 **Btw ini first update D di bulan puasa wkwk, ada sebulan lebih dah D kaga muncul dan baru bisa sekarang updatenya karena udh mulai rada santai gak kyk kemarin2.**

 **Sekali lagi D ingatkan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW apa aja biar D tau masih ada yang mau baca ni cerita. Oh iya kemungkinan update lagi bisa minggu depan atau 2 minggu yang akan datang, jadi tunggu terus dan jangan pernah bosan! Tetap semangat! wkwk...**

 **udh gitu aja, D gak tau mau nulis apalagi..**

 ***Happy Reading &Review***


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Plan

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Bahan bakarnya masih full, kita tak perlu mengisinya."_

 _"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku tunggu kau disana." Ucap Sehun sebelum menutup pintu mobil RV itu._

 _Kemudian Mark mengotak-atik apa saja yang ia ketahui untuk menjalankan mobil putih itu. Beruntung ia masih mengingat semua yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya walaupun awalnya ia belajar karena terpaksa. Dan untuk sekarang, ia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oi..._ Sehun!/ Sehunna.."

Kris dan One memanggil bersamaan Sehun yang sedang dalam posisi diam dan bersender pada mobilnya. Mereka berdua baru saja sampai di tempat yang telah di rencanakan sebelumnya, tempat untuk bertemu kembali setelah selesai mencari persediaan.

"Kalian lama sekali." Ucap Sehun.

"Kris! Penyebabnya Kris. Jika dia tak berbuat macam-macam, kami pasti sudah berada disini lebih cepat." Protes One sambil menunjuk Kris yang berada disampingnya.

"Berbuat macam-macam?"

"Bukan masalah, hanya sedikit bermain untuk mendapatkan tambahan persediaan kita." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman di wajahnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan One memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Kris, _sedikit bermain_ , ingin rasanya ia melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala Kris. Sedikit bermain apa hingga hampir membuat orang lain celaka karena diikuti oleh para _walkers_.

"Terserah kau."

"Dimana Mark? Dari tadi aku tidak ada melihatnya." Tanya One pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya, tak lagi bersender.

"Dia ada di RV itu." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk mobil putih besar yang terparkir beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sedang apa?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri disana. _Ah ya,_ katakan padanya, cepat selesaikan pekerjaannya, sudah waktunya kita kembali ke perkemahan." Suruh Sehun saat melihat One ingin beranjak pergi menuju mobil putih besar itu. Terlihat One menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Sehun.

Lalu tersisa Sehun dan Kris yang sekarang hanya sama-sama diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau lebih tepatnya tengah bersantai sembari menunggu Mark menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memperbaiki mesin RV agar dapat hidup kembali dan bisa segera mereka bawa ke perkemahan.

Sehun kini memilih untuk mengambil dan mengeluarkan tas-tas yang berisi persediaan dan kebutuhan mereka di hadapan Kris yang hanya menatap bingung ke arah temannya itu.

"Berapa tas yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung dapat dimengerti oleh Kris. Sebenarnya tas yang di letakkan Sehun di hadapannya ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka bawa ke perkemahan, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka.

"Lima tas full." Jawab Kris dengan sedikit kesombongan di nada ucapannya yang membuat Sehun berdecih pelan, merasa tak terima dengan kekalahannya yang cuma berbeda satu tas dari milik temannya itu.

Lalu Kris menertawakan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tadinya memandang remeh sekarang berubah menjadi datar. Baru saja Sehun ingin melemparkan kaleng kosong yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Kris, One muncul dari dalam RV dan menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Sehun! Kris!"

"Apa?" Sahut Kris. Keduanya kini memandang One yang sedang memberikan gestur seperti memanggil dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera menuju mobil putih besar itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian dengar!" One sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh kedua temannya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sehun dan Kris pun melangkahkan kaki mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, Sehun kembali mangambil tas-tasnya yang juga tentu saja di bantu oleh Kris dan membawanya bersama mereka menuju RV tempat dimana One tadi memanggil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan kembalikan pisau milikku!" Teriak Baejin sambil mengejar tubuh mungil yang sedang berlari menghindarinya dengan lincah.

"Tidak! Siapa suruh kau tak mau mengajariku!"

Setelah itu terdengar kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan saat melihat sang pengejar kesulitan menangkapnya. Biarpun tubuhnya mungil seperti itu, tapi jangan pernah remehkan kecepatan dan kelincahan yang dimilikinya. Jika tidak ada kedua itu, mana mungkin dia menjadi posisi penyerang di tim sepak bola sekolahnya dan hampir selalu memenangkan pertandingan yang diadakan antar sekolah.

"Berhenti Lu! Jangan bermain-main!" Ucap Baejin menahan senyumannya. Sebenarnya ia tak kesal sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan si mungil sekarang. Malah ia sangat senang bisa bermain-main dengan teman barunya itu berlawanan dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Tak mau! Kau ingin pisaumu? Ambil dan kejar aku bwek!" Ejek Luhan bersamaan dengan kekehan yang masih keluar dari bibirnya. Dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan di mata sang pengejar.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku sudah menangkapmu, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dengan mudah Lu!" Baejin akhirnya menunjukkan senyumannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Baru kali ini ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang yang hilang akal dan semuanya disebabkan oleh namja dengan mata yang mirip seperti rusa itu.

Dan lihatlah mereka berdua sekarang, kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka-tidak Luhan bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan tumpukan pakaian yang baru saja dicuci karena tak sengaja menabrak Amber yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya dan untungnya yang ditabrak masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

"Maaf hyung!" Ucap Luhan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dan semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Dapat ditebak apa yang dilakukan Amber setelahnya yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas lega. Jangan salah, ia bukan lega karena Luhan sudah meminta maaf padanya, tetapi lega karena tumpukan pakaian yang ia bawa di tangannya tak jadi jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Dasar anak kecil." Tunggu- Itu bukan Amber yang berucap, melainkan Taecyeon yang baru saja datang dan segera membantu Amber membawa setengah dari tumpukan pakaian yang baru saja dicuci tersebut.

"Thanks.." Ucap Amber.

"Kau ingin menjemur semua pakaian ini?" Tanya Taecyeon berbasa-basi membuat Amber menatap bingung setelahnya. Dia tidak bodoh, dia sangat mengetahui kedatangan teman tingginya ini pasti memiliki maksud dan itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas.

Dia dan Taecyeon berteman bukan satu atau dua bulan saja, bahkan dari kecil pun mereka berdua sudah berteman yang membuat keduanya layaknya seperti saudara, jadi dia mengetahui dengan pasti sifat dan tingkah laku dari lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Langsung saja Taec.. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Amber langsung yang sontak membuat mimik wajah Taecyeon berubah menjadi serius.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang agak jauh keberadaanya dari perkemahan sekarang terdapat sekumpulan _walkers_ karena seseorang sedang mengumpulkan makhluk mengerikan tersebut dengan cara menangkapnya menggunakan jebakan yang dibuat sendiri.

" _Dimana kau?!_ " Sebuah suara muncul di _talkie walkie_ yang berada di saku milik seseorang itu.

"Sabar sialan!" Jawab seseorang itu.

" _Cepatlah! Kami sudah menunggu._ "

Pria itu tak menjawab dan malah menyeringai bagai seorang psikopat yang kesenangan membayangkan bagaimana aksinya nanti. _Entahlah_ , yang pasti itu adalah suatu rencana yang tentu saja sangat tidak baik sampai harus melibatkan para _walkers_ di dalamnya.

.

.

" _Tunggulah.. kalian tak mau menyerahkan, nikmatilah para makhluk sialan ini!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP!** _  
_

 ** _TAP!_**

 ** _TAP!_**

Luhan masih berlari menghindari kejaran dari Baejin yang sudah bermandikan keringat, sama halnya dengan Luhan. Yang sejak tadi melihat mereka, kini tak lagi mempedulikannya atau bisa disebut bosan.

Kekehan demi kekehan terus dikeluarkan si lelaki cantik, ternyata berlari menghindari ini lebih mudah daripada harus melewati lawannya saat bermain sepak bola. Tidak dengan Baejin yang sekarang mulai kesal, kali ini dia benar kesal. Mengapa dirinya tak bisa menangkap Luhan yang faktanya lebih kecil darinya. Jangankan menangkap, mengejarnya pun tak bisa, itulah yang ada di pikiran Baejin.

"Hahaha... kau tak bisa menangkapku Baejin, karena kau lambat." Tawa Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

.

 ** _DUUGGH!_**

 ** _._**

Baru saja ia tadi ingin mengejek kembali Baejin yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya, tiba-tiba dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang keras membuatnya seketika limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata, itulah yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang menanti tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Setelah Seperkian detik muncul kerutan di dahi mungilnya, ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit, malah rasa sesak yang sekarang menghinggapinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mino pada Luhan yang berada di dekapannya. Kemudian Luhan membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar pertanyaan seseorang dan mendongak ke atas menatap Mino yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Luhan baru tersadar, ternyata yang ia tabrak tadi bukan benda keras seperti tiang atau kayu melainkan dada bidang seseorang, dan itu merupakan milik orang yang sedang mendekapnya ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Mino mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya karena sejak tadi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

"Eh-.. Ya, aku tak apa hyung." Jawab Luhan bersamaan dengan lepasnya dekapan Mino pada tubuhnya.

 _ **GREP!**_

"Dapat kau!" Baejin langsung memeluk kuat Luhan dari belakang, menangkapnya. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat kelelahan dan tak sanggup lagi mengejar jika sampai si mungil kabur dan berlari kembali.

"Lepaskan Baejin!"

"Tidak! Kembalikan dulu pisau milikku!"

"Tak mau! Lepaskan aku lebih dulu!"

"Kalau begitu kau tak akan kulepaskan." Baejin tambah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Luhan meringis pelan.

"Ya..iya.. aku menyerah!" Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Melakukan itu bukannya terlihat jelek malah semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan juga imut disaat bersamaan.

Mino yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tampan, kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari lelaki cantik yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini tak karuan. Mungkin-bukan, ia benar-benar yakin saat ini dan juga ke depannya dirinya akan terus jatuh pada pesona Luhan yang memang siapa saja akan mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama kali melihat atau mengenal sosok mungil tersebut. Apalagi ditambah dengan sifat ceria dan polosnya, akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum ikut terbawa efek dari keceriaannya. Contoh nyata adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

' _Aku berharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku Lu. Selama hidup, aku tak pernah merasa sedikit pun menginginkan seseorang dengan berlebih seperti sekarang ini. Jika ada kesempatan untuk memilikimu, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu._ ' Batin Mino. Di wajahnya tercetak jelas seringaian yang sangat cocok dan membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

 **Yo..Yo.. D balik lagi kawan~ wkwk. iya tau D Updatenya kelamaan, chap ini sebenarnya udh selesai dari seminggu yg lalu. tapi baru bisa update sekarang biasa ngaret berkepanjangan wkwk.. Btw bgaimana kabarnya Readers yang masih nunggu ff ini? Sehat atau udh mulai pda bosan?**

 **D berharap kali ini pada rame REVIEW T_T. curahkan pendapat, kritik, saran atau apalah untuk ff ini, biar D pada tau kalian suka atau gak. kalau banyak yg suka kan D bisa semangat nulis* _ketikkaliahh_ ff nya jdi bisa cepat juga Updatenya wkwk..**

 **beberapa chap lagi D akan membuat kalian terkejut* _alay_. Smoga kalian masih sabar menunggu..**

 **See u gaess**

 **.**

 ***HappyR &R***


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Danger

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Tak mau! Lepaskan aku lebih dulu!"_

 _"Kalau begitu kau tak akan kulepaskan." Baejin tambah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Luhan meringis pelan._

 _"Ya..iya.. aku menyerah!" Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Melakukan itu bukannya terlihat jelek malah semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan juga imut disaat bersamaan._

 _Mino yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tampan, kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari lelaki cantik yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini tak karuan. Mungkin-bukan, ia benar-benar yakin saat ini dan juga ke depannya dirinya akan terus jatuh pada pesona Luhan yang memang siapa saja akan mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama kali melihat atau mengenal sosok mungil tersebut. Apalagi ditambah dengan sifat ceria dan polosnya, akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum ikut terbawa efek dari keceriaannya. Contoh nyata adalah dirinya sendiri._

 _'Aku berharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku Lu. Selama hidup, aku tak pernah merasa sedikit pun menginginkan seseorang dengan berlebih seperti sekarang ini. Jika ada kesempatan untuk memilikimu, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.' Batin Mino. Di wajahnya tercetak jelas seringaian yang sangat cocok dan membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tak perlu melakukan ini! Rencana ini sangat berbahaya!" Tegas seorang lelaki manis mencoba menghadang lelaki lain yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kau tau apa?! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Geram lelaki besar tadi ingin mencengkram kerah pemuda manis tersebut sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuhnya!" Ucap lelaki yang tubuhnya tak kalah besar, berdiri membelakangi tubuh yang lebih kecil bermaksud untuk melindungi lelaki manisnya.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika yang lain hanya menyaksikan perseteruan itu dan sama sekali tak ada yang berani menginterupsi mereka. Bahkan untuk berdekatan dengan mereka saja sudah membuat mereka takut. Padahal mereka yang berada di ruangan itu hampir semuanya seumuran.

"Oke... baiklah. Aku tak akan menyentuhnya-.. Tapi, katakan pada kekasihmu untuk tidak ikut campur dengan rencana ini! Dengar, jika kalian tak suka dengan rencana yang aku buat, kalian bisa meninggalkan kelompok ini." Ucap lelaki besar itu sambil menghempaskan tangan yang sudah menahan tangannya tersebut.

"Kau mengusir kami Matthew?" Tanya langsung lelaki manis yang sejak tadi diam di belakang kekasihnya. Pertanyaan dari lelaki manis itu otomatis membuat langkah kaki yang di panggil Matthew tadi terhenti dan kemudian berbalik menatap keduanya dengan-err... tidak yakin apa itu bisa disebut senyuman.

"Kalian merasa?" Tidak tahu apa itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tentunya untuk sepasang kekasih yang kini terdiam di tempatnya. Saat tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Matthew berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti menuju pintu keluar.

" _Bajingan!_ " Umpat kekasih dari pria manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang tadinya cerah kini tergantikan dengan awan hitam dan angin yang berhembus kencang, bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Banyak orang yang membenci turunnya hujan karena menurut mereka yang sering beraktifitas di luar ruangan itu sangat mengganggu. Termasuk Luhan, terkadang ia tak suka jika hujan turun saat ia sedang asik bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya, tapi selepas dari itu, ia suka-suka saja.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan tempat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka pakai untuk berlatih. Dilihat dari matanya yang tertutup, Luhan sepertinya benar-benar sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya, rumahnya, teman-temannya dan berbagai hal yang sering ia lakukan. Entah apakah ia masih bisa merasakan itu semua di saat dunia sudah begitu berbeda. Kemudian pikirannya tiba-tiba menuju satu nama yang sangat ia cintai, Sehun. Itulah nama yang selama ini terus berada di sisinya dan juga mencintainya. Dan ia sangat berharap agar tuhan tak memisahkannya, ia rela menukar apa saja demi bisa bersama dengan hyung tampannya itu, selamanya.

"Hei.. Lu, kenapa kau berada disini?" Taecyeon datang dan duduk tepat di samping Luhan yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah kedua mata Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan mata cantiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman polosnya. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, ia berada di tempat ini salah satunya untuk mencari angin.

Taecyeon melirik ke arah Luhan yang beberapa detik lalu terus menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya beriringan dengan tiupan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Taecyeon terkekeh mengetahui saat ini lelaki cantik yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut sedang kedinginan, ia tak habis pikir dengan adik kecil mereka ini mau saja bertahan diluar sedangkan angin berhembus dengan kencangnya.

Kemudian Luhan merasakan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh bagian atasnya, dingin yang tadi ia rasakan sudah mulai berkurang. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Taecyeon yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kedinginan Lu." Ucap Taecyeon yang dibenarkan oleh Luhan dengan mengeratkan jacket kulit berwarna hitam di tubuhnya yang merupakan milik Taecyeon.

" _Ah ya.._ Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Lu?"

"Hmm..." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Luhan, Taecyeon yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu hanya bisa menatap heran pada lelaki cantik di sampingnya itu. Ia heran, jujur baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan tenang dan tak banyak berbicara seperti sekarang ini, berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, berlarian dan membuat kerusuhan. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu benar.

"Apa kau dan Amber melihat orang asing yang menyelinap masuk ke perkemahan ini?" Tanya Taecyeon mengintimidasi. Pertanyaan dengan terselip nada tegas itu membuat Luhan tersentak di tempatnya. Ia terkejut kenapa hyungnya ini bisa mengetahui hal itu dan tiba-tiba menanyakannya. Padahal cuma dirinya dan Amber hyungnyalah yang mengetahui hal itu dan mereka sama sekali belum memberitahu siapa pun.

Luhan rasa dirinya sekarang seperti seorang tersangka, bukan tanpa sebab ia merasa demikian, lihatlah Taecyeon yang duduk di sampingnya kini terus memberikan tatapan intimidasinya hanya untuk sebuah jawaban. Dan ia paling benci jika seseorang melakukan itu terhadap dirinya.

Melirik ragu, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Taecyeon yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya, dan ia sendiri mengaku tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ingin rasanya ia mengelak dan berlari pergi dari sana secepatnya agar tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mengetahuinya Taec hyung?" Pertanyaan polos itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir cherry Luhan. Lama berpikir hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tak akan berguna pikirnya.

"Yaa.. Amber yang memberitahuku, aku bertanya padamu hanya untuk memastikan saja." Jawab Taecyeon santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tatapan yang tadi mengintimidasinya hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Taec hyung... A-aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini padamu dan juga pada yang lain karena aku tak ingin membuat semua orang yang berada di perkemahan ini cemas dengan kebenaran yang belum pasti." Jelas Luhan dengan menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

Sudut bibir Taecyeon tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat Luhan telah selesai menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya ia tak ambil pusing, hanya saja saat melihat Amber dan Luhan terlihat merahasiakan sesuatu itu membuat dirinya merasa penasaran.

"Tak apa Lu. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang seperti itu lagi, kau harus cepat-cepat memberitahuku dan jangan menyembunyikan atau merahasiakan apapun." Ucap Taecyeon sambil mengusak lembut rambut Luhan yang sedang mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

Kini senyuman manis Luhan tunjukkan pada Taecyeon sambil memikirkan perkataan orang yang sudah membawa dan mengajaknya bergabung masuk ke dalam kelompok perkemahan tersebut. Dirinya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh hyung tingginya itu, dalam suatu kelompok seharusnya tidak boleh menyembunyikan atau merahasiakan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan kelompok itu sendiri. Apalagi jika yang bersangkutan itu berbahaya bagi kelompok mereka dan yang pantas dilakukan adalah memberitahu semua anggota kelompok agar dapat berdiskusi untuk merencanakan suatu hal yang bisa mengatasi bahaya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berdua berbincang-bincang santai, yang paling tinggi di antara kedua orang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tak ingin bersama yang lainnya Lu? Mereka di tempat biasa kalian berkumpul."

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja." Tolak Luhan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Baik... Jika kau membutuhkan sesutau, kau bisa datang ke depan perkemahan. Aku ada disana sekaligus menunggu hyungmu." Taecyeon mulai beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat Luhan berada.

Dan kini hanya tinggal Luhan yang kembali duduk sendirian memandang dedauan yang terbang tertiup angin, di lihatnya awan hitam yang sejak dua puluh menit lalu menutupi langit sekarang mulai berkurang walau sedikit, tetapi tidak dengan angin yang masih bertiup kencang sampai-sampai Luhan kembali mengeratkan jacket kulit milik Taecyeon yang dipakainya.

Saat sedang fokus menghilangkan dingin yang menghinggapinya, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu penglihatan matanya, seperti ada yang sengaja mengarahkan padanya. Ia sangat tahu ini, seseorang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menggunakan laser.

Luhan kemudian berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang sudah berani melaseri wajahnya tersebut , awalnya ia sempat bingung darimana munculnya laser itu sedangkan di sekitarnya sama sekali tak ada orang yang terlihat dan bisa dipastikan hanya dirinya lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di lapangan itu sedari tadi setelah kepergian Taecyeon.

Mata Luhan menyipit, menajamkan penglihatannya sambil mengikuti arah laser yang ia tebak berasal dari salah satu pohon jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Dan _Bingo!_ Ia berhasil menemukan pelaku yang berani bermain laser di wajahnya.

Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan si pelaser, barulah raut bingung yang sekarang tercetak di wajah cantik Luhan karena melihat sosok seseorang yang berada di dekat pohon-sesuai tebakannya, sedang melambaikan tangan seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk datang kesana.

"Aku tak boleh mempercayai orang lain kecuali yang ada di perkemahan ini. Bisa saja itu salah satu teman dari orang yang membuntuti Kris hyung." Gumam Luhan masih memandang sosok asing itu. Ia bisa saja mengabaikannya dan pergi menyusul Taecyeon ke perkemahan, tapi sepertinya itu tak sesuai harapan karena bukannya pergi masuk ke perkemahan, kini Luhan malah melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ke tempat si pelaser berada.

Rasa takut sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh Luhan terbukti dari langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat, saat hampir tiba disana Luhan kemudian sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, berbahaya jika terlalu dekat pikirnya.

"Keluarlah!" Luhan berucap sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tau kau bersembunyi di balik pohon!" Ucap Luhan lagi saat sosok itu tak merespon perintah awalnya. Dan saat ia ingin mendekati pohon yang di jadikan tempat persembunyian si pelaser, barulah sosok itu keluar yang ternyata seorang lelaki manis. Dengan sigap Luhan mengeluarkan pisau miliknya sambil memberikan tatapan memperingatkan, membuat si lelaki manis yang masih memegang laser di tangannya itu seketika mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Tenanglah... aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap lelaki manis itu lembut sambil mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera menurunkan pisaunya. Luhan sama sekali tak mengindahkan dan malah semakin mengacungkan pisau miliknya ke hadapan lelaki manis tersebut.

"Baiklah... baiklah.. Hanya tolong percaya dan dengarkan aku." Jeda lelaki manis itu menarik nafas dalam dan tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _ **BLAMM!**_

.

.

.

.

"Wow..wow.. kalian bercanda? Buat apa kalian membawa mobil sebesar itu kemari?"

Begitulah sekiranya reaksi yang ditunjukkan Taecyeon sejak kedatangan Sehun dan yang lainnya beberapa menit yang lalu sehabis mencari persediaan di luar sana, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dengan membawa satu mobil berukuran besar saat kembali ke perkemahan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini menatap jengah pada Taecyeon, dan ingin rasanya mengumpat kesal pada manusia di hadapannya itu lantaran terlalu berlebihan.

"Daripada kau diam seperti itu, lebih baik kau segera bantu mereka." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Benar, bantu kami bawa tas-tas ini." Sahut Mark keluar dari RV dan membawa salah satu tas di tangannya.

Taecyeon tertawa pelan saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sedikit tak sopan, tapi itu tak jadi masalah baginya karena ia lebih menyukai orang seperti itu daripada yang-emm. Kadang ia bisa mengetahui sifat seseorang hanya dengan melihat gaya berbicaranya, apakah benar-benar murni atau terdapat maksud lain.

"Iya..ya aku segera membantu." Jawab Taecyeon yang memang itu tujuannya datang ke sana.

"Taec dimana Luhan? Apa ia sudah makan?"

"Ia berada di lapangan, kalau soal ia sudah makan atau belum aku tak tahu." Jawab Taecyeon seadanya membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Sehunna! Setelah kau menemui Luhan, aku ingin membicara-..." Belum sempat Taecyeon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun bahkan sudah memberikan acungan jempolnya dan langsung pergi tanpa melihatnya.

"Hahaha..."

"Pfftt.. kau harus bersabar Taec, berbicara dengan Sehun memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang lebih." Kris berusaha menahan tawanya dan menepuk berulang kali bahu lebar Taecyeon. Ya, memang benar apa yang di katakan Kris, berbicara dengan Sehun membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra. Jika tidak, kalian pasti berakhir ingin melempar atau mematahkan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja.. aku sudah terbiasa." Itulah yang menjadi ucapan akhir Taecyeon yang malah semakin menambah kencang Mark dan One menertawainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sementara itu..._**

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Berapa kali sudah aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain-main dengan makhluk sialan itu?! Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku noona."

"Hikss...aku t-takk ber-hikss main dengan makhluk men-shh.. Ini sangat sak-..it Matthew." Tangis seorang perempuan, terlihat darah segar menyembur keluar dari bahunya yang putih mulus dan merembes hingga ke baju perempuan itu. Seorang lelaki yang bernama Matthew itu menatap sang kakak frustasi.

"Maafkan aku noona, ak-aku tak bisa-..." Matthew tergagap. Bayangan bagaimana nanti noona-nya tak lagi berada di dalam tubuhnya dan di gantikan oleh makhluk sialan itu hanya membuat dirinya marah.

"Matt-sshh.."

"Ssttt... aku disini noona, aku memelukmu." Walau sakit masih amat dirasakan oleh perempuan itu, tapi dengan pelukan yang di berikan adik tersayangnya sudah cukup mengurangi rasa sakit yang menggrogoti tubuhnya. Sedangkan Matthew sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya saat melihat tubuh kakak perempuannya yang perlahan tampak memucat.

Lama memeluk sang kakak, Matthew akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya dan mulai membaringkan tubuh yang sudah terkulai lemas itu dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti tubuh sang kakak yang sudah menutup matanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku berencana untuk merebut perkemahan itu karena kau noona, aku ingin kau berada di tempat yang aman. Hanya itu, tapi kau sudah pergi dan aku akan tetap menjalankan _**rencana**_ itu untukmu." Matthew berbicara seolah-olah yang di ajak bicara dapat mendengar itu dan sedikit merapikan rambut hitam milik sang kakak. Kemudian berdiri menatap sekilas tubuh pucat itu dan langsung melenggang pergi dengan langkah yang di buat tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Segera beritahu semua teman-temanmu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kalian berada dalam bahaya, karena seseorang berencana ingin merebut paksa perkemahan milik kalian. Jadi pergilah sec-.."

" _Baekhyun cepat! Kita harus segera pergi!_ "

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jadi kumohon pergilah secepatnya dari sini atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kalian." Lanjut lelaki manis yang Luhan tebak bernama Baekhyun itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan panik secara bersamaan sebelum berbalik dan pergi berlari bersama lelaki tinggi yang tadi memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **halooo smuanya! D balik lagi.. ini nii Chap yang D bagi dua biar greget wkwk..**

 **hayooo siapa yg mulai muncul? wkwk, tuhh udh D kasih tau siapa dalangnya yang mau ngerebut perkemahannya lulu, semoga tambah rame yaa yang REVIEW gara2 baca Chap ini wkwk*ngarep.**

 **Last.. D gak mau banyak bacot lagi intinya semoga kalian suka terus jangan pernah bosan baca ff ini. See u Gaees...**

 **Thanks to :**

 **DeerLu947,** **selynLH7,** **ohluhan07,** **HUN'SinHAN'S,** **Dugeundugeun1214,** **SEYA04,** **Yunita246,** **13,** **kimbap17,** **leehayeon,** **ltfynis888,** **mahluk273,** **mliani2704,** **sehun9499,** **sehunshii94,** **the crowldd,** **Nurfadillah.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Decision

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Segera beritahu semua teman-temanmu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kalian berada dalam bahaya, karena seseorang berencana ingin merebut paksa perkemahan milik kalian. Jadi pergilah sec-.."_

 _"Baekhyun cepat! Kita harus segera pergi!"_

 _"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jadi kumohon pergilah secepatnya dari sini atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kalian." Lanjut lelaki manis yang Luhan tebak bernama Baekhyun itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan panik secara bersamaan sebelum berbalik dan pergi berlari bersama lelaki tinggi yang tadi memanggilnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BLAM!**_

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang, hidung mancung miliknya bergerak dari bahu lalu berlanjut ke ceruk leher jenjang milik sang adik dan menghirup dalam aroma tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu. Kesukaannya pada aroma ini tak akan bisa tergantikan sampai kapanpun.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Sehunnie? Apa kita akan tidur disini?" Luhan memberikan akses untuk Sehun dengan tambah memiringkan kepalanya agar hyung mesumnya itu bebas mengecupi seluruh permukaan leher miliknya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat kegiatan mereka sekarang karena Sehun dan Luhan kini berada di dalam RV, Sehun mengajak Luhan kesana hanya ingin menunjukkan adanya tempat tidur yang nyaman buat mereka berdua.

"Ahh~... _shh~_ "

Desahan yang sejak tadi Luhan tahan akhirnya keluar juga hanya karena bibir milik sang hyung yang membuatnya sangat kenikmatan. Kecupan-kecupan yang sejak tadi diberikan Sehun kini berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut dan memabukkan sampai-sampai Luhan sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di pangkuan sang hyung dengan kemeja yang sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya, terlihat tanda-tanda kemerahan terukir indah disana. Pembuatnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun si mesum datar dan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya yang boleh memberikan tanda itu pada Luhan, salah satu ultimatum mutlak yang sangat tidak boleh ditentang oleh siapapun. Jika ada yang berani, maka orang itu harus bersiap berhadapan dengan sisi mengerikan dirinya.

"Ahh..~ ber- _shh.._ henti Hu- _ahh..~_ nniee.." Desah Luhan menahan kepala Sehun yang ingin menghisap putingnya. Ia tahu kegiatan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai keduanya merasa lelah, maka dari itu ia menghentikannya sementara dan ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang terus terngiang di kepalanya itu.

"Ada apa Lu? Kau tak mau aku menghisap putingmu?" Pertanyaan frontal sang hyung langsung membuat kedua pipinya memerah malu, ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang dominan.

"Bu-bukan itu Sehunnie, aku hanya terus kepikiran dengan perkataan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Aku rasa di perkemahan ini tak ada yang namanya seperti itu."

" _Ah ya_..Sehunnie tentu saja tak mengenalnya. Aku dan Baekhyun bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu di lapangan, dia orang asing yang memberitahuku sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingung dengan penjelasan Luhan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut kepala adiknya.

"Dia mengatakan seseorang akan merebut paksa perkemahan ini dan juga menyuruh kita semua untuk secepatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kita." Lanjut Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Kau percaya? Itu hanya perkataan orang asing Lu."

"T-tapi ketika aku melihat Baekhyun mengatakan itu, wajahnya benar-benar serius dan sedikit panik. Itulah yang membuatku sedikit mempercayai perkataannya." Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun hanya mencium pucuk kepala sang adik berulang kali sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya mengerti. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan gusar yang teramat pada diri adiknya dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan betapa percayanya Luhan pada perkataan orang asing yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Sudahlah Lu... kau tak usah memikirkannya lagi. Dan Untuk masalah ini biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada yang lain, " Sebagai seorang hyung yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi adiknya, Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat baik karena kini kedua tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung dan kepala Luhan bersamaan menenangkan si mungil yang berada di pelukannya.

" _Yahh~_... aku tak jadi lagi menyentuhmu Deer." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang dipelankan saat merasakan tubuh yang berada di pelukannya sudah sedikit tenang dan juga mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungil yang merupakan favoritnya itu, menandakan bahwa sang adik telah menuju ke alam mimpinya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Jika seperti ini, ia mau tak mau harus menahan kembali hasratnya untuk menyentuh Luhan dan membiarkan dirinya meringis tersiksa karena celana yang ia pakai terasa sesak akibat kejantanannya masih berdiri tegak ingin minta segera dibebaskan.

"Jika saja kau tak tertidur Lu... sudah kupastikan kau akan terus mendesahkan namaku tanpa henti sampai kau benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk bersuara." Ucap Sehun diikuti dengan kekehan setelahnya sambil menggendong Luhan untuk membaringkannya pada tempat tidur yang rencananya tadi mau ia pakai sebagai tempat bercinta mereka.

Setelah selesai menempatkan tubuh kecil Luhan di atas tempat tidur dan juga menyelimutinya, Sehun kemudian duduk tepat di samping adiknya. Tangan yang semula berada di atas paha perlahan bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

 _ **TOK! TOK!**_

Usapan-usapan lembut yang Sehun berikan pada tangan kecil milik Luhan terhenti setelah mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu RV, Sehun yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan tangan sang adik cukup dibuat mengumpat karena ketukan yang ia kira akan berhenti malah semakin kencang dan hampir membangunkan Luhan yang sedang tidur.

 _ **Klikk...**_

"Ada apa bodoh?!" Sehun dengan tidak santainya membuka pintu dan langsung bertanya kesal pada seseorang yang ternyata Kris berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey kawan... " Sapa Kris menunjukkan cengiran konyolnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu Kris atau kutendang kau dari sini." Ucap Sehun datar.

 _Ayolah!_ Kris sudah benar-benar membuatnya kesal dengan kedatangannya beberapa menit lalu yang hampir membangunkan adiknya, ditambah sekarang temannya itu menyengir tidak jelas di hadapannya membuat dirinya ingin menghajar saja.

" _Hahaha..._ oke-oke tenang hun. Aku kesini hanya ingin memanggilmu dan Luhan, Amber menyuruh kalian berdua untuk segera berkumpul untuk makan."

"Bisakah kau saja yang membawakan makananku dan Luhan kesini Kris? Luhan sedang tidur dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di RV."

"Baiklah akan kubawakan. Ada lagi yang ingin kau minta tuan?" Kris bertanya dengan menekankan kata tuan layaknya seorang pelayan pada Sehun dan juga wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin setelah mendengar tawa dari teman yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak, sekarang pergilah kau pelayan." Jawaban yang didapat malah membuat Kris ikutan terkekeh daripada merasa tersinggung dan sebagai balasan akhir Kris mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk Sehun sebelum berbalik melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan tawa yang mengiringinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin? Padahal kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan hanya tinggal menjalankannya saja hari ini."

"Aku baru saja kehilangan noona-ku Johnny! Jangan terburu-buru! Kita masih punya waktu dan lagipula mereka juga tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Asal kau tahu Matthew, kau sama sekali tidak berguna dan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Jika sampai _**rencana**_ ini gagal, aku dan teman-temanku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan kelompokmu." Seseorang yang berada di belakang lelaki tinggi bernama Matthew itu berbicara dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya, terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Tak berguna?! Kau salah Johnny! Akulah yang membuat rencana ini dan itu adalah bagian yang terpenting!" Kedua tangan milik Matthew terkepal erat.

"Kau melupakan fakta bahwa kamilah yang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya! Sementara kau hanya duduk diam di bangunan tua ini bersama kakak sialanmu itu!" Lelaki bernama Johnny yang sejak awal terlihat santai kini juga mengepalkan tangannya, dia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan perkataan Matthew yang menganggap bahwa dirinya sangat penting karena dia yang membuat rencana.

"JAGA UCAPANMU BAJINGAN!" Teriak Matthew mencengkram kuat kerah milik Johnny, karena terlalu kuatnya sampai-sampai Johnny terangkat keatas tidak lagi menapak di lantai. Sedangkan Johnny tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan gertakan yang diberikan Matthew kepadanya dan malah sebaliknya, membuat wajah seakan menantangnya.

 _ **Kriett...**_

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan semua orang yang ada disana, wajah yang terdapat sedikit percikan darah dan juga pakaian yang sobek.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan gedung tua ini dan sepertinya mereka tak akan kembali." Ucap perempuan cantik itu bersamaan dengan lemparan secarik kertas yang kini melayang di hadapan Matthew dan Johnny yang memandangnya hingga jatuh menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau percaya dengan perkataan orang asing itu? Dia bisa saja menipu kita hun.. dengan menggunakan Luhan." Ucap Kris sambil menyuapkan sepotong sosis kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam RV, duduk berhadapan menikmati makanan milik masing-masing yang sebelumnya dibawakan oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Bisa dilihat diantara keduanya siapa yang benar-benar menikmati, Kris yang terus menyuapkan sosis kemulutnya dan Sehun yang hanya mengiris-iris sosis panggang tanpa memakannya sedikitpun.

"Adikku percaya dan aku juga ikut percaya." Jawaban terlampau datar Sehun tambah membuat Kris tak mengerti. Saat Sehun menjelaskan tentang Luhan yang bertemu dengan orang asing dan mendapat sebuah peringatan saja ia harus berpikir keras untuk mencernanya.

"Alasannya?"

"Luhan. Karena aku percaya dengan adikku."

"Itu tid-..."

 _ **TOK! TOK!**_

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya yang langsung menatap satu-satunya pintu masuk selain pintu untuk jok pengemudi dan jok penumpang disampingnya, dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau yang buka." Ucap Sehun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kris yang kemudian merotasikan kedua mata tajam miliknya dan tetap menuruti perintah membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di luar sana.

 _ **Kriett...**_

"Se-...Kris? Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia ada di dalam, Masuklah..."

Lalu hanya dengan mengatakan itu Kris berjalan kembali menuju ke kursi awalnya dan juga kini diikuti oleh Taecyeon yang mengekor di belakang membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Setelah ketiganya sudah duduk berhadapan, barulah Taecyeon dengan sangat tenang meletakkan dua pistol yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya ke atas meja, entah apa yang ingin Taecyeon lakukan dengan kedua pistol itu, tapi yang pasti tidak akan berbahaya mengingat Taecyeon merupakan orang yang sangat berhati-hati dan terkontrol.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian dan juga... ini menyangkut tentang Luhan." Ucap Taecyeon sukses membuat Sehun menatapnya seketika saat mendengar nama Luhan terucap dari mulutnya.

"Luhan? Kenapa?" Bukan, itu bukan Sehun yang bertanya melainkan Kris yang masih dengan nikmat menyantap sosis panggangnya.

"Dia memberitahuku kalau seseorang yang tak dikenalnya pernah menyelinap masuk ke perkemahan ini."

Taecyeon hanya menceritakan sampai di bagian itu saja tanpa mengungkit tentang Amber dan Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dan lagipula bukan hal itu yang mau ia bahas bersama kedua temannya.

"Lalu? Orang itu berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinannya hanya dua, antara orang yang ingin meminta bantuan dan ingin bergabung atau bisa jadi itu orang asing yang pernah mengikutimu Kris." Jelas Taecyeon dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya dan kedua mata yang tak lepas menatap Kris hingga akhir ucapannya.

Sekilas Kris tampak gusar di tempatnya, jika sudah mengingat dan membahas hal seperti ini yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu membuat ia merasa tak enak hati, terlebih sudah membawa bahaya bagi teman-temannya.

" _Hmm.._ Taec, kau tahu Luhan bertemu orang asing di lapangan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam memikirkan setiap potong ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Taecyeon.

Sehun merasa penjelasan yang diberikan temannya itu hampir berhubungan dengan perkataan Luhan sebelumnya, orang asing yang pernah menyelinap masuk ke perkemahan beberapa hari yang lalu dan seseorang mencoba memberi peringatan kepada adiknya agar segera pergi dari wilayah ini sudah cukup membuktikan, walau masih sedikit percaya tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja peringatan tersebut.

"Di lapangan? Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Taecyeon lengkap dengan gelengan kepalanya. Dia benar sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini, saat ia duduk bersama Luhan di lapangan beberapa jam yang lalu, lelaki cantik yang dilihatnya sedang tidur itu hanya memberitahunya soal orang asing yang menyelinap masuk ke perkemahan dan tidak pada hal ini.

"Adikku bertemu dengan seseorang di lapangan beberapa jam yang lalu dan orang itu memberikannya suatu peringatan." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Peringatan?"

"Ya, peringatan agar segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita." Kris melanjutkan, sebelumnya Sehun sudah memberitahunya duluan masalah ini sekaligus meminta tanggapannya, dan dia menerima apa saja keputusan akhirnya mau itu menetap atau pergi.

"Peringatan seperti ini tentu tidak main-main bukan dan aku ingin kau menjelaskannya pada yang lain Taec." Ucap Sehun bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perbincangan mereka yang sebelumnya telah dijawab lebih dulu oleh Taecyeon dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu mereka akan mendengarkanku?" Tanya seseorang lelaki manis bersandar di bahu yang lebih besar, terlihat sekali kalau lelaki manis itu sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang lebih besar yang hanya menautkan jemarinya pada si kecil untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar sayang." Ucap lelaki besar yang memiliki telinga seperti peri itu dengan lembutnya, dan beberapa kecupan ia berikan pada kening kekasihnya yang juga tampak nyaman dengan itu, entah kemana perginya raut cemas yang tadi ditunjukkan si kecil dan kini tergantikan dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa sekarang kita akan tinggal di tempat yang sangat kotor ini Chan?" Pertanyaan yang sangat pantas untuk ditanyakan karena lihatlah tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang, hampir menyamai tempat pembuangan sampah bahkan lebih parah dan banyak sekali tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menjalar hingga menambah kesan mengerikan pada rumah kecil itu.

"Disini lebih baik daripada kita harus tinggal bersama dengan para bajingan itu." Sebuah jawaban yang juga menjadi alasan mereka berdua pergi, setelah mengetahui rencana yang dibuat begitu berbahaya untuk mereka dan juga orang lain. Maka dengan sangat berani mereka pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu dan mencari tempat baru yang setidaknya dapat menghindarkan mereka dari orang-orang jahat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLOOO? Mana suaranya yang masih nunggu ff ini? wkwk. Maafkan D yang menghilang begitu saja dan juga lama benget Update nya sampe kalian lumutan nungguinnya. Ayo PROTES kawan2!**

 **Disini cast Matthew nya BM Kard yaa.. dan juga Johnny NCT. Ini D kasih tau supaya kalian gak bingung aja wkwk.**

 **sekali lagi maaf kalo Chap ini masih kependekan buat kalian karena taulah D lagi krisis ide*Lebay**

 **Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW setelah membaca Chap gaje ini! D maksa wkwk.**

 **Last, Semoga kalian enjoy bacanya dan juga sering2 REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Hope

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Kau sudah melakukan yang benar sayang." Ucap lelaki besar yang memiliki telinga seperti peri itu dengan lembutnya, dan beberapa kecupan ia berikan pada kening kekasihnya yang juga tampak nyaman dengan itu, entah kemana perginya raut cemas yang tadi ditunjukkan si kecil dan kini tergantikan dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya._

 _"Apa sekarang kita akan tinggal di tempat yang sangat kotor ini Chan?" Pertanyaan yang sangat pantas untuk ditanyakan karena lihatlah tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang, hampir menyamai tempat pembuangan sampah bahkan lebih parah dan banyak sekali tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menjalar hingga menambah kesan mengerikan pada rumah kecil itu._

 _"Disini lebih baik daripada kita harus tinggal bersama dengan para bajingan itu." Sebuah jawaban yang juga menjadi alasan mereka berdua pergi, setelah mengetahui rencana yang dibuat begitu berbahaya untuk mereka dan juga orang lain. Maka dengan sangat berani mereka pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu dan mencari tempat baru yang setidaknya dapat menghindarkan mereka dari orang-orang jahat tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini?! Kau gila?" Sambar Kris langsung sedikit berteriak setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang cukup serius antara Sehun dan Taecyeon, apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu sangat terdengar jelas di telinganya ketika ia melangkah mendekati tempat mereka bersantai.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?" Sehun dengan wajah datar khasnya bertanya pada Kris yang saat ini menarik kursi kosong dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"B-bukan seperti itu... Maksudku kalian tahu itu sangat beresiko pergi di malam hari dengan keadaan jalan yang di penuhi para _walkers._ "

Lalu Sehun dan Taecyeon membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kris, mereka berdua sudah beberapa menit yang lalu membahas tentang rencana kepergian mereka, tapi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris tadi sama sekali tak terpikirkan dan bahkan untuk menentukan tempat tujuan mereka pergi saja masih belum di ketahui. Keputusan yang dapat dikatakan ragu-ragu itu bisa saja membuat mereka dalam bahaya atau lebih buruknya mati dimakan oleh para _walkers_.

"Benar juga. Tapi dengan peringatan seperti itu bukankah kita harus bertindak cepat?" Taecyeon berucap seraya mengeluarkan kertas yang dilipat sedemikian rupa dari saku bajunya dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Kris yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu kita berada dimana?" Barulah Kris mengerti setelah lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi darinya itu bertanya padanya. Dan kini pandangannya jatuh pada lipatan kertas di hadapannya beserta spidol berwarna merah yang sebelumnya juga diberikan lelaki itu.

Menatap sekilas kedua temannya, Kris kemudian membuka cepat lipatan kertas tersebut dan melebarkannya di atas meja. Matanya tak berkedip memandang kertas berukuran sedang yang diketahuinya itu sebuah peta dan meneliti setiap nama yang tertera di sana hingga jari telunjuknya berhenti di satu titik dengan nama _**Hilltop**_ yang berada di ujung kanan bawah pada peta tersebut.

"Perkemahan kita ada di sekitar sini." Jawab Kris setelah dirasa cukup yakin memberitahu kedua temannya yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

Kedua remaja yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan jawaban yang tadi Kris berikan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Sehun dan Taecyeon sengaja tidak bertanya karena justru mereka ingin Kris yang menentukan tempat kepergian mereka setelah ini, dan sepertinya yang mereka inginkan berhasil saat melihat remaja tinggi berambut cokelat itu mengetukkan spidolnya berulang kali untuk menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Aku kurang yakin dengan ini, tapi kita bisa mencobanya...-" Ucapan Kris terputus yang membuat Sehun dan Taecyeon mengerutkan kening mereka tidak mengerti.

"Mencoba apa?" Tanya Taecyeon dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Saat aku bersama One dan Jackson pergi mencari persediaan, kami berteduh sekaligus beristirahat di Lumbung besar yang agak jauh dari perkemahan ini dan waktu itu disana tidak ada yang menempatinya." Jelas Kris. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di mana dirinya berada disana dan melihat orang asing menembak sesuatu di dalam Lumbung besar itu.

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali belum bisa melupakannya dan itu membuatnya cemas. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia tidak memberitahu kedua teman yang duduk di hadapannya ini karena dia tak mau membuat siapapun cemas terlebih saat ini mereka dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya.

Jadilah Sehun terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kris, menurutnya sangat bagus jika belum ada yang menempatinya tapi itu saat beberapa hari yang lalu dan mungkin saja kini sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain yang sama seperti mereka, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka jadikan tempat tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar sialan! Cari mereka berdua sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba Matthew mengumpat kesal setelah salah satu anggotanya memberitahu sesuatu yang pasti bukan hal baik dan itu membuatnya ingin menghajar seseorang sekarang untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Ini semua karena sepasang kekasih sialan itu, coba saja dia mengetahuinya lebih awal dan melarang kedua orang itu pergi dari gedung tua ini mungkin rencananya sudah berjalan dengan baik tanpa adanya masalah seperti saat ini.

"Apa masih ada yang tersisa John?"

"Tidak ada. Semuanya terlepas dan keluar dari tempat itu."

"Brengsek! Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol dan kekasih pendeknya itu. Aku tak mau tahu, temukan mereka secepatnya!"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Lucas dan Jin untuk mencari mereka." Ucap Johnny dengan seringaiannya sambil membayangkan kedua anggotanya akan berhasil menangkap tikus pengganggu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **8 jam yang lalu...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita mau kemana Chan? Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku ke tempat itu?" Remaja yang berparas manis akhirnya bertanya setelah lelah berlari mengikuti Remaja tinggi di hadapannya. Tangan mungil milik remaja manis tersebut digenggam erat oleh yang lebih besar.

"Tenanglah sayang... Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi dari kelompok si bajingan itu."

"Chanyeol jangan bercanda! Kita tidak bisa dan mereka juga tak akan membiarkan kita pergi."

Tiba-tiba wajah lelaki tinggi yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi mengeras setelah sang kekasih berucap seperti itu, tak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa kumpulan para bajingan itu tidak berhak mengaturnya dan juga kekasihnya. Jika benar mereka dilarang pergi dan keluar dari kelompok sampah itu, maka yang harus dilakukan adalah melawan dan satu hal yang perlu diketahui, dia sama sekali tidak pernah takut dengan kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Matthew itu.

"Kita tetap pergi Baek... dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mereka." Keputusan yang begitu mutlak hingga membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau hanya mengikuti keputusan yang dibuat oleh kekasih tingginya itu.

"Baiklah."

Itulah yang pada akhirnya bisa diucapkan Baekhyun untuk menghindari perdebatan yang nantinya akan panjang jika dia terus berbicara dan lagipula keinginannya juga sama seperti Chanyeol, ingin segera keluar dari kelompok yang hanya terus membuatnya muak. Terlebih saat ini dia benar-benar marah dengan Matthew yang merencanakan hal berbahaya tanpa memikirkan akibat dari rencana yang dibuatnya itu.

"Kau tunggu disini. Dan jangan ikut membantu." Ucap Chanyeol berlalu pergi setelah menyempatkan diri mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun dan mendekati sebuah rumah yang terdapat kerusakan tapi tidak terlalu parah.

 _ **TRANGG!..**_

 _ **TRAANNG!...**_

 _ **TRANGG!..**_

Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saat remaja tinggi tujuh belas tahun disana sedang menghantamkan balok kayu yang ada di tangannya ke rantai sehingga membuat rantai tersebut yang sebelumnya terlilit kencang kini terlepas.

 _ **PRANKK!..**_

 _ **PRANKK!...**_

Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol kemudian menghantamkan kembali balok kayunya dan sekarang sasarannya adalah kaca rumah tersebut. Pecahan demi pecahan yang didengar Baekhyun membuatnya bergidik ngeri, begitupula saat dia melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan memecahkan semua kaca hingga tak bersisa.

Baru saja dia ingin menghentikan kegiatan menghancurkan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, tepat di depan sana satu walkers keluar dari rumah tersebut. Ternyata rantai yang di lepas oleh kekasihnya tadi berguna sebagai penahan agar walkers tidak keluar, dan parahnya lagi sekarang satu persatu walkers sudah mulai keluar dari rumah itu karena penahannya sudah terlepas.

"Sayang! Jangan kemari!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak memperingatkan Baekhyun yang hendak berlari mendekatinya.

"T-tapi...Chan-.." Baekhyun tergagap, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Bahkan sepasang mata puppy-nya kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia melihat Chanyeol memancing para walkers keluar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dan berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang kini bersandar pada sebuah pohon mencoba menenangkan diri. Untung saja walkers yang berjalan kearahnya tadi terpancing dengan suara bising yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika tadi diserang oleh _walkers_.

"Cepatlah berakhir. Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini." Gumam Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas berat setelahnya. Dia tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya dan hanya bisa terduduk lemas disana sambil menunggu kekasih tiangnya itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara hembusan angin malam ikut bercampur dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari pusat perkemahan, dimana semuanya telah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun sekaligus menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya malam. Kali ini ditemani dengan alat pemanggang untuk acara makan malam yang mungkin akan menjadi makan malam terakhir bagi mereka di tempat tersebut.

Semuanya terlihat sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka, tak terkecuali Luhan. Dia bahkan tertawa lebar disana bersama dengan tiga orang yang saling menjelekkan satu sama lain hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih pantas bersamanya sambil menunggu makan malam mereka yang masih belum siap.

"Kau ingat Mark, Vernon pernah pipis dicelana hanya karena menonton film horor yang sama sekali tidak ada seram-seramnya?" B.I kini menargetkan Vernon yang tadi sudah duluan menjelekkannya. Waktunya membalas pikirnya.

" _Pfftt..._ Aku ingat sekali dan berita itu pernah jadi trending di tempat les kami. _Hahaha..._ " Mark tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat teringat momen langka itu, saat di tempat les pun dia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai les berakhir dan berbicara soal trending dialah dalang dibalik penyebaran berita itu namun sepertinya Vernon masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Sialan kalian berdua! Asal kalian tahu, aku bukan takut karena hantunya tapi suaranya yang membuatku merinding!" Ucap Vernon membela dirinya. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat malu sekarang karena kekasih masa depannya, Luhan tak berhenti menertawainya. Ini semua gara-gara film horor itu dan juga kedua temannya yang membeberkan hal memalukan tersebut.

"Berhenti tertawa Lu!" Kesal Vernon, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal dan malu secara bersamaan akibat tawa Luhan yang belum mereda.

"Kalian bertiga pergilah! Amber sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam."

Barulah Luhan berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar suara berat khas yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini dan suara itu adalah milik hyung tampannya. Sehun datang dengan membawa sepiring sosis panggang dan juga segelas susu hangat di kedua tangannya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah cantik sang adik yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Kedatangan Sehun membuat ketiga remaja yang tadi asik menjelekkan satu sama lain berhenti berbicara dan langsung melengos pergi sebelum mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman sekaligus hyung kandung dari lelaki cantik yang mereka dekati. Selain itu juga mereka sudah tak tahan dengan rasa lapar yang muncul sejak sore tadi.

"Wahh... Sosis panggang! Kau membawakannya untukku Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya, semakin membuatnya terlihat imut. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menandingi manisnya senyum Luhan di mata Sehun dan itu mutlak.

"Tentu saja Rusa kecil." Sehun mengusak lembut surai madu Luhan setelah sang adik menerima piring yang ia bawa tadi dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Luhan langsung memakan dengan lahap sosis panggang miliknya. Sesekali Sehun juga menyodorkan gelas berisi susu kepada adiknya dan berlanjut hingga Luhan selesai menghabiskan keduanya.

"Semua barangmu sudah disiapkan Lu?" Sehun menarik pinggang kecil Luhan agar lebih mendekat padanya. Sebisa mungkin mencoba memberi kehangatan pada sang adik yang terlihat kedinginan walau sudah ada api unggun di hadapannya.

"Sudah. Aku meletakkan tasku di RV." Jawab Luhan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pelukan hangat Sehun. Tangan kecilnya kini Ia bawa menuju genggaman hyungnya dan menautkan jari-jarinya disana. Senyuman terukir sangat jelas di wajah Sehun saat memandangi tangannya yang bertautan.

"Bagus."

"Kita akan merindukan tempat ini Sehunnie... Coba saja tidak ada yang ingin merebut perkemahan Ini, mungkin kita bisa bertahan lebih lama juga di sini." Gumam Luhan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun. Hanya usapan lembut yang Sehun berikan di tangan Luhan sebagai respon.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga tempat yang nanti kita jadikan tempat menetap lebih nyaman dan aman." Gumaman Luhan berlanjut yang tampak seperti doa itu membuat Sehun mengaminkannya dalam hati, Dia tak akan mempermasalahkan harus tinggal dimana tapi asalkan Luhan tetap nyaman dan juga aman, semua itu sudah cukup karena baginya tidak ada lagi hal penting di dunia ini selain adiknya, Luhan. Maka dari itu dia harus melindunginya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloo smuanyaa... bgaimana kabar kalian yg masih nunggu nih ff? lumutan kyknya wkwk. maaf D lambat Updatenya, bnyak yg harus dikerjakan sampe2 nih ff tercinte molor berkepanjangan wkwk. D juga minta maaf sama kalian karena sudah phpin kalo bakalan Update tiap minggu, tapi ternyata gk sesuai janji, maklum ank SMA bnyak hambatannya coy! wkwk.**

 **D tetap usahakan lanjutin nih ff spya ceritanya gk gantung, terus D juga mau kalian Review biar D smangat nulis (ketik)nya, terserah mau kasih saran atau kritikan yg penting klian review dulu wkwk.**

 **Terus terima kasih buat yg sebelumnya sudah nge-Fav, nge-Follow, dan nge-Review. kalian yg terbaik wkwk, jngan prnah bosan dan terus review ff nya D.**

 **Last, smoga kalian enjoy baca Chap ini dan maaf kalo kalian masih merasa kependekan karena D benar2 ngejar waktu Update biar gk molor terus wkwk.**

 **See u Gaess..**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Ready

.

.

The Zombie

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T/M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Sudah. Aku meletakkan tasku di RV." Jawab Luhan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pelukan hangat Sehun. Tangan kecilnya kini Ia bawa menuju genggaman hyungnya dan menautkan jari-jarinya disana. Senyuman terukir sangat jelas di wajah Sehun saat memandangi tangannya yang bertautan._

 _"Bagus."_

 _"Kita akan merindukan tempat ini Sehunnie._ _.._ _Coba saja tidak ada yang ingin merebut perkemahan Ini, mungkin kita bisa bertahan lebih lama_ _juga di sini._ _" Gumam Luhan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun. Hanya usapan lembut yang Sehun berikan di tangan Luhan sebagai respon._

 _"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga tempat yang nanti kita jadikan tempat menetap lebih nyaman dan_ _aman." Gumaman Luhan berlanjut yang tampak seperti doa itu membuat Sehun mengaminkannya dalam hati, Dia tak akan mempermasalahkan harus tinggal dimana tapi asalkan Luhan tetap nyaman dan juga aman, semua itu sudah cukup karena baginya tidak ada lagi hal penting didunia ini selain adiknya, Luhan. Maka dari itu dia harus melindunginya, bagaimanapun caranya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Malam hari...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dasar menyebalkan! Bisanya hanya menyuruh saja." Gerutu seorang perempuan cantik sambil menyibak rambut hitamnya, Keadaannya pun tak jauh dari kata berantakan. Pakaian sekolah yang terlihat kumal dan juga sobek di bagian tertentu tampak seperti tidak layak pakai, tetapi tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik.

 _ **Tringg!...**_

"Jangan mengeluh. Ini juga salahmu kenapa tak berjaga disini, padahal itu giliranmu." Sahut remaja laki-laki disampingnya, kedua tangannya sibuk menarik paksa rantai besi yang terpasang di beberapa leher walkers.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Lucas! Jika tadi aku tak membantumu, mungkin sekarang kau tak ada disini." Tukas perempuan itu tidak terima disalahkan. Menurutnya kelalaian ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, tapi lelaki itu juga ada membuat kesalahan.

"Ya.. ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku lagi tak mau berdebat denganmu Nancy."

"ckk! Bodoh. Lain kali aku tak mau membantumu lagi!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Nancy yang terlihat sangat kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan Lucas dan mengabaikan remaja tinggi tersebut saat memanggil-manggil namanya dibelakang sana menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Lalu Lucas hanya mengendikan bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing dengan kepergian Nancy dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda memasukkan beberapa walkers kedalam rumah kosong di depannya.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Matthew mau saja bekerja sama dengan para arogan itu."_

 _Lucas menghela nafasnya kasar. Rasa kesal kini baru dirasakannya saat ingatan wajah Jin beberapa menit lalu melintas di kepalanya, hal itu membuatnya muak dan tambah tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berasal dari kelompok Johnny. Selain arogan, mereka juga terkesan banyak omong dan selalu berbuat seenaknya. Belum lagi masalah kaburnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan pasangan itu, tapi sialnya dialah yang disuruh mencari kedua remaja labil tersebut._

 _Tak terasa kini kedua kakinya sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari gedung tua yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara bersama teman-temannya. Lucas berhenti sejenak setelah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa ranting pohon yang mengganggu pandangannya hingga menemukan sebuah rumah kayu tua beberapa meter di depannya. Irisnya bergerak menelusuri sekitar rumah kayu itu, berwas-was apabila ada walkers yang berkeliaran atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan._

 _Langkah kakinya pelan mendekati rumah kayu tersebut bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik sebuah benda tajam dari tempat khusus di pinggangnya. Sekarang Lucas dalam mode siapnya dan memberanikan diri melangkah lebih dekat menuju pintu usang yang sepertinya tidak terkunci, terbukti dari adanya celah sempit di antara pintu itu. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, terlihat beberapa kaleng bekas makanan dan minuman yang berserakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Awalnya tak ada yang salah dengan kaleng-kaleng itu, tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih teliti, dia baru menyadari kalau serakan sampah tersebut hampir sama dengan persediaan milik mereka yang beberapa saat lalu hilang begitu saja. Seketika matanya membulat setelah nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melintas di pikirannya._

 _Dia kurang yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka berdualah yang mencuri kaleng-kaleng itu dari tempat penyimpanan dan membawanya kabur bersama mereka. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Lucas yang tak akan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu semakin jauh langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari sana._

 _Baru saja dirinya tiba di luar, saat itu juga dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kapak yang muncul tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Lucas yang sebelumnya masih dalam keadaan terkejut harus dibuat tak berkutik di tempatnya setelah sepasang matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata milik orang tersebut. Wajahnya juga pucat saat mendapati salah seorang yang seharusnya dia tangkap kini malah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengacungkan sebuah kapak ke wajahnya._

 _"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sejauh ini Lucas." Suara berat orang itu terdengar disertai dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Lucas yang melihat itu perlahan menciut sehingga diam merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuknya jika tidak mau kapak itu melukainya._

 _"Apa kau disuruh Matthew?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil memajukan langkahnya dan mencoba menyudutkan Lucas yang juga semakin melangkah mundur hingga berakhir merapat pada papan kayu kasar di belakangnya._

 _"Aku tak bisa menolak." Jawab Lucas. Dia tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki itu sampai seseorang yang lain muncul dari arah belakang lelaki tersebut dengan membawa seutas tali di salah satu tangannya._

 _"Berhenti Chanyeol! Jangan terlalu keras padanya." Ucap Lelaki manis yang tentu saja dia mengenalinya sebagai kekasih dari lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi. Kemunculan lelaki manis yang ia tahu bernama Baekhyun itu membuatnya sedikit lega._

 _"Orang seperti dia tak bisa-..."_

 _"Cukup Yeol.. kau bisa menjauh darinya." Baekhyun menatap malas kekasihnya yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melepaskan Lucas. Sedangkan Chanyeol ingin sekali mengabaikan perkataan kekasihnya tapi setelah Baekhyun memegang lengannya seolah meyakinkan, mau tak mau dia harus melepaskan dan menjauh dari Lucas yang langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah desakan kuat hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas._

 _"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Baekhyun hanya untuk meyakinkan sekali lagi dan dibalas oleh lelaki tinggi yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, Jadilah Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dan membiarkan kekasihnya mendekati Lucas yang tentu saja masih berada dalam pengawasannya._

 _Lucas melihat tatapan lelaki manis di hadapannya mulai berubah sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Lucas yang penurut." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari lawan bicaranya. Lucas yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan tersebut hanya terdiam dan menunggu lelaki manis bersurai hitam tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Lucas yang biasanya tak suka diperintah dan akan melawan jika ada seseorang yang memaksanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kau terlihat seperti anjing peliharaan yang penurut pada majikannya dan itu yang membuatku sangat kesal padamu-..."_

 _"Tutup mulutmu..." Lucas mengepalkan tangannya di bawah sana hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras seiring mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kecil milik Baekhyun._

 _"Kau juga tahu apa yang direncanakan Matthew itu sangat berbahaya tapi kau masih saja tetap membantunya. Kalau kau menjadi penurut hanya karena takut diusir olehnya, lebih baik kau ikut bersama kami dan mencari tempat tinggal baru yang lebih layak dari gedung tua itu!" Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah berbicara panjang tanpa henti. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan kesal yang teramat pada lelaki di hadapannya._

 _Dia cukup tahu ucapannya sudah membuat Lucas tersinggung atau bahkan sakit hati, tapi itu sengaja dia lakukan agar Lucas mengerti dan berhenti melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh Matthew demi kebaikannya._

 _Suasana kemudian menjadi hening, Baekhyun yang masih berusaha meyakinkan melalui tatapannya dan Lucas yang terlihat sedang berpikir namun tetap membalas tatapan milik lelaki manis tersebut._

 _"Haahh~... Kau benar. Aku tak seharusnya mengikuti perintahnya." Ucap Lucas sedikit melunak. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hampir tak dapat menahan senyumannya sampai seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Lucas membuatnya urung melakukan itu._

 _"Tapi aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Baekhyun. Dan kau tahu apa jawabanku." Lanjut Lucas masih dengan seringaian yang membuat Baekhyun sangat muak dan ingin sekali menghajarnya._

 _Perkiraan tentang dirinya yang berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memakai kekerasan akan berhasil membujuk Lucas ternyata sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi dari kekasihnya itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya dan juga menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya._

 _"Baiklah... Kau sudah memilih. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal-..." Baekhyun menunduk setelah mengatakan itu. Dia memandang seutas tali di tangannya yang sejak tadi menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Terlintas di kepalanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak mau dia lakukan namun sayangnya dia harus. Jika dengan cara baik-baik tidak bisa, maka selanjutnya dia akan menggunakan cara paksa._

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol kembali mengayunkan kapaknya ke hadapan wajah Lucas tepat setelah kekasihnya menyebut namanya. Chanyeol yang tadi berdiam diri dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan yang berakhir tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya bertindak sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang dibuatnya bersama Baekhyun. Biarpun Lucas sudah memilih menolak, bukan berarti mereka akan melepaskan lelaki itu begitu saja, tidak, tidak akan._

 _"Maafkan kami Lucas." Gumam Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak enak pada Lucas yang dibalas dengan lirikan penuh kebencian oleh lelaki tersebut. Lucas tahu cepat atau lambat sepasang kekasih sialan di hadapannya ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang pasti untuk mencegahnya pergi. Melihat seutas tali yang dibawa Baekhyun membuatnya yakin kedua orang itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali begitu saja pada Matthew._

 _'Sial!'_

 _Lucas mengumpat di dalam hati. Jika dia terus diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun, yang ada nanti dirinya malah berakhir di rumah kayu ini dalam keadaan terikat, memikirkan hal itu seketika membuatnya menjadi resah dan takut secara bersamaan. Jika saja dia tidak mengingat kesempatan bagus yang direncanakan oleh Matthew, mungkin dirinya akan pasrah saat Baekhyun mulai melilit kedua tangannya dengan tali yang cukup tebal tersebut, tapi sayangnya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu._

 _ **BRUUKK!**_

 _"BAEKHYUNN!"_

 _Melepas cepat lilitan tali yang hampir mengikat kedua tangannya, Lucas kemudian mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki tersebut terhuyung ke belakang. Inilah saatnya, setelah berhasil membuat si pemegang kapak lengah karena kekasihnya tersungkur akibat dari tabrakan bahu lebarnya dan kini kesempatan kabur terbuka sangat lebar untuknya dengan segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa._

 _ **FLASHBACK-END**_

"Sebentar lagi Lucas, setelah ini tugasmu selesai dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Lucas menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Setelah gagal menangkap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Matthew kembali memerintah dirinya untuk mengumpulkan lagi para makhluk penggigit itu sebagai ganti atas kegagalannya dan perintah itu diberi batas waktu hanya sampai tengah malam sebelum mereka melancarkan aksi sesuai rencana yang sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam bersama yang membuat keadaan sedikit membaik dan sejenak melupakan fakta akan adanya orang asing yang ingin merebut perkemahan mereka, kini Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke RV bersama dengan Luhan yang sudah terlelap di punggungnya.

Mereka berdua awalnya hanya berjalan-jalan untuk menghindari keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya sekaligus ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju lapangan tepat di samping perkemahan. Saling bercerita satu sama lain dengan diiringi tawa kecil Luhan apabila Sehun sudah mengeluarkan candaannya hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

" _Sehun!_ "

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu aluminium di hadapannya langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Taecyeon yang sekarang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah Taecyeon sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengambil tas senjata yang ada padamu." Jawab lelaki tinggi itu sambil membantu membukakan pintu RV untuk Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kubagikan pada yang lain. Kupikir mereka harus memiliki senjata saat bepergian nanti untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawab Taecyeon setelah menutup pintu yang terbuat dari aluminium itu menggunakan kakinya, lalu mengekori Sehun yang kini sedang menidurkan adiknya di tempat tidur yang ada di dalam RV tersebut.

"Kau benar. Kenapa hal itu tak terpikirkan olehku?" Ucap Sehun seraya menyelimuti tubuh kecil Luhan yang meringkuk kedinginan menggunakan selimut tebal yang baru saja dia ambil dari salah satu laci disana. Setelah memastikan tubuh kecil itu nyaman dalam balutan selimut, mencium kening adiknya adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan oleh seorang Sehun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat Taecyeon menunggu sejak tadi.

"tsk! Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan itu, yang ada di kepalamu hanya Luhan saja." Sahut Taecyeon dengan sedikit sindiran di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau benar lagi. Karena dia bukan hanya adikku tapi juga hidupku, maka dari itu aku tak akan pernah berhenti memikirkannya." Sehun memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya, sangat tipis sampai-sampai tidak ada bedanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya...Terlihat jelas. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Hun."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan menjawab jika tak penting."

"Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri.. T-tapi bukannya kau dan Luhan saudara kandung?" Tanya Taecyeon dengan ekspresi wajah tidak enak dan sedikit ragu. Dia bertanya seperti itu karena hanya penasaran saja pada hubungan yang dijalani oleh temannya itu. Melihat kemesraan yang tidak biasa dilakukan kakak beradik sejak awal pertemuan mereka, membuatnya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari kedua orang itu.

"Memang. Kau pasti menganggap itu rumitkan?" Pertanyaan Sehun langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Taecyeon.

"Kenyataannya tidak juga. Mungkin orang diluar sana akan menentang hubungan yang aku dan Luhan jalani, tapi aku tak peduli. Jika ada yang berani menyentuh atau melukai adikku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar orang itu hingga tak lagi berani muncul di hadapan Luhan." Jelas Sehun terlampau santai. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Waktu pertama kali Luhan masuk ke SHS yang sama dengannya, banyak siswa dari semua tingkatan yang berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian sang adik. Bahkan saat itu ada yang terang-terangan memegang dan mencium tangan halus adiknya hingga membuatnya harus memberi pelajaran pada orang itu setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan keesokan harinya, berita dirinya menghajar seseorang langsung tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah bersamaan juga dengan tersebarnya fakta bahwa Luhan merupakan adik dari seorang Sehun. Awalnya banyak yang tidak percaya dengan kebenaran itu, tapi setelah melihat Sehun yang over protektif dan selalu mengikuti Luhan kemanapun seperti penjaga, barulah orang-orang percaya akan fakta tersebut walau tidak sepenuhnya. Banyak cibiran seperti ' _mana mungkin Luhan memiliki hyung seperti dia! terlebih seorang berandal.'_ Dan tentu saja mereka berkata seperti itu di belakang Sehun.

Sejak hari itu juga semua orang lebih memilih menjauhi Luhan daripada harus berurusan dengan berandal pintar yang ditakuti hampir seisi sekolah. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang berani menyenggol adiknya dengan sengaja, tidak ada lagi surat cinta atau bunga yang Luhan terima dari lokernya dan yang membuat Sehun puas adalah tidak ada lagi yang berani menyentuh adiknya sesuka hati.

" _Wahh~_.. Kau benar-benar, aku salut padamu hun." Puji Taecyeon diiringi tepuk tangan pelan miliknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun yang sangat cuek dan dingin bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan jika itu menyangkut tentang adiknya dan ada satu hal yang membuatnya kagum pada sosok temannya itu, Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang tersayangnya.

"Ini tas yang kau mau. aku ambil parang dan kapaknya, sisanya bisa kau bagikan pada yang lain." Sehun meletakkan tas senjata yang beberapa hari lalu ia simpan ke atas meja tepat di hadapan Taecyeon.

"Kau yakin hanya mengambil itu, Hun? Tak mau mengambil senjata api?"

"Tidak. Aku masih menyimpan pistol yang waktu itu kau berikan." Jawab Sehun sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan adiknya tak terganggu atau pun terbangun selagi dia berbicara pada Taecyeon.

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas Sehun dengan mengedikkan bahunya setelah mengambil tempat di hadapan lelaki yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Adikku bisa menggunakan pisau untuk melindungi dirinya."

"Ya memang bisa.. Tapi itu tidak akan selalu berguna Sehunna. Maksudku kau tahu di luar sana bukan hanya satu atau dua _walkers_ saja yang bisa membahayakan Luhan. Bahkan kita sendiri juga tidak tahu seberapa banyak _walkers_ yang nanti harus dihadapi. Setidaknya biarkan dia menyimpan satu pistol bersamanya."

"Aku tak akan menyangkal apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku sangat tahu adikku." Setelah berucap seperti itu, kemudian Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sedangkan Taecyeon yang mulai menangkap raut serius dari wajah temannya itu hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk. Entah apa yang salah dari perkataannya, tapi saat ini dia bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti tak mau lagi membahas hal tersebut melalui tatapan tajamnya. Dan Jadilah rasa canggung kini menguasai karena tak ada lagi yang berniat membuka percakapan hingga terdengar hembusan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Jika Luhan ingin..."

Taecyeon yang baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempatnya kini kembali terduduk setelah mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Terdengar pelan, tapi masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh pendengarannya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Sehun lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih untuk memandang keluar melalui jendela kecil di sampingnya.

"Semua tergantung pada Luhan. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya nanti dan saat dia sudah memilih, mau atau tidak itu terserah padanya. Aku tak akan memaksa atau pun menyuruhnya memilih mengenai hal ini. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Lanjut Sehun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya mengandung sedikit penekanan yang memang sengaja dilakukannya untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya tak mau ada paksaan, apalagi itu menyangkut tentang adiknya.

" _hmmh_... Baiklah. Apapun pilihannya kita tetap harus menjaga dan mengawasinya." Ucap Taecyeon pada akhirnya. Tersenyum tipis sambil memandang sebagian wajah Sehun yang masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan gelap di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PROK! PROK!...**_

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan seolah menyambut dirinya saat baru saja membuka pintu yang menghubungkan langsung ke ruangan milik Matthew. Lelaki yang berstatus sementara sebagai pemimpin dari orang-orang yang nasibnya serupa dengannya itu menyeringai puas setelah melihat kedatangan Lucas yang memang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kerja bagus Lucas! Kau menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan cepat."

"Diamlah! Jika rencana ini sampai gagal, aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan kelompokmu!" Ucap Lucas ketus sambil menatap tajam Matthew yang terlihat santai duduk di salah satu sofa yang keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan pintu sebelumnya. Usang dan juga sedikit kotor walau masih bisa digunakan untuk berbaring seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lucas sekarang.

Dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik, wajah yang kusam karena terdapat beberapa noda bekas tanah yang mengering dibeberapa bagian wajahnya sampai dengan seragam sekolah yang bahkan lebih parah hingga membuatnya terlihat semakin mengenaskan. Mungkin jika dunia tidak berubah layaknya sekarang, _sungguh_ , orang-orang pasti sudah menyebut atau memanggilnya gelandangan.

" _Calm down dude!_ Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau masih bertanya?! Ini semua karena perintahmu _sialan!_ Aku hampir menjadi bagian dari _mereka_ kalau saja Nancy tak datang dan membantuku!"

" _Oh!_ Benarkah?" Matthew bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Berbicara menggunakan nada khawatir yang tentu saja itu sebuah bentuk sandiwara belaka, sebab baginya Matthew tidak akan atau memang tidak pernah mempedulikan siapapun selain noona-nya. Itulah mengapa saat lelaki tersebut bertanya seperti itu hanya membuatnya jijik sekaligus muak disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, tugas itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu Lucas. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya." Lanjut Matthew yang kemudian menyeringai jahat dan menunjukkan tatapan meremehkannya pada Lucas yang berbaring tak jauh darinya.

" _Cih!_ Dasar bajingan tak tahu diri!" Umpat Lucas sebagai balasan. Jika tidak mengingat tubuhnya yang teramat lelah, mungkin saat ini juga dia sudah melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Matthew.

 _Entahlah_ , walaupun mereka berada dalam kelompok dan tujuan yang sama, tapi bisa dilihat bahwa ada sebuah tembok pembatas di antara mereka. Matthew yang suka memerintah dan Lucas yang tak suka diperintah membuat keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa disatukan. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kedua orang itu sama-sama mempunyai sifat licik yang sehingga ketika disatukan maka akan menjadi kombinasi yang bagus.

 _ **Kriett...**_

"Ternyata kau di sini..."

Perhatian Matthew dan Lucas kini teralihkan dengan sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah sangar yang menjadi ciri khasnya diperlihatkan bersamaan saat sepasang kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati tempat dimana Matthew dan Lucas duduk beristirahat.

"Ada apa Johnny? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku." Ujar Matthew sedikit tidak percaya lalu menampilkan senyumannya seolah menggoda lelaki yang dia panggil Johnny tadi.

"Diam dan dengarkan! Sebenarnya aku juga tak sudi mencarimu asal kau tahu! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Jin dan yang lainnya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka dan saat ini hanya tinggal menunggu kita saja." Balas sosok yang kerap dipanggil Johnny itu dengan nada tegasnya. Menatap bergantian untuk memastikan dua orang di sana mendengar perkataannya kemudian berakhir tepat setelah Matthew beranjak dari sofa usang miliknya.

"Tunggu apa lagi-..."

"Aku belum selesai brengsek!" Johnny mengumpat kesal dan bergeser untuk menghalangi Matthew yang hendak pergi begitu saja menuju pintu.

" _tsk!"_

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat sebelum kau mendengar ini!" Tegas Johnny sambil mencoba menahan emosinya. "Jin dan yang lainnya memang berhasil, tapi kau tidak tahu kalau Daisy dan Felix mati karena tugas itu!" Lanjutnya.

Bohong jika Matthew tak terkejut mendengar kata mati yang terucap dari bibir Johnny. Tatapan yang awalnya terlihat tajam seketika berubah menjadi sendu dan kepalanya tertunduk untuk merasakan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Dia ingin sekali mengabaikan hal itu, _seperti biasa_ , tapi tidak bisa karena semakin dia berusaha maka hanya membuatnya terus teringat dengan perjanjian yang beberapa jam lalu dia bicarakan dan kini perjanjian itu seolah menjadi _boomerang_ baginya untuk lebih banyak merasakan rasa bersalah hingga berakhir tertawa pahit.

" _Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka..._ " Lirih Matthew menyesali janji yang dia buat kepada anggota kelompoknya, terutama pada Felix.

"Aku tahu. kau peduli dan itu sudah seharusnya."

"Tadi kau bilang hanya tinggal menunggu kita saja, _apa itu benar?"_ Matthew bertanya pada Johnny yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki tersebut seraya melangkahkan mundur kakinya.

" _Baiklah_. Kita akan menyusul yang lainnya dua puluh menit lagi. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" Ucap Matthew terakhir dengan wajah mengeras dan tak lupa seringaian yang menambah kesan mengerikan pada dirinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

Hallooo smuanya~ D balik nihh wkwk. setelah sekian lama ngaret akhirnya D Update juga dan D minta maaf kalo bikin kalian nunggu selama ini. buat yg udh mampir dan meninggalkan jejaknya, D sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Saran, Kritik, atau Apapun itu akan D terima dan pertimbangkan. jadi jangan sungkan untuk Review yaa, Oke?

Last, semoga kalian Enjoy dengan chap kali ini dan chap2 berikutnya.

.

sekian,

dan sampai bertemu lagi.

*Happy R&Review*


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Expectation

.

.

.

THE ZOMBIE

Main cast : Hunhan!

Support cast : muncul saat di butuhkan

Rating : 13+ (T-M)

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Action, Adventure, Gore, Horror,(minor)Romance

WARNING! YAOI

.

.

.

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka..." Lirih Matthew menyesali janji yang dia buat kepada anggota kelompoknya, terutama pada Felix._

 _"Aku tahu. kau peduli dan itu sudah seharusnya."_

 _"Tadi kau bilang hanya tinggal menunggu kita saja, apa itu benar?" Matthew bertanya pada Johnny yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki tersebut seraya melangkahkan mundur kakinya._

 _"Baiklah. Kita akan menyusul yang lainnya dua puluh menit lagi. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" Ucap Matthew terakhir dengan wajah mengeras dan tak lupa seringaian yang menambah kesan mengerikan pada dirinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan pilih sesuka kalian." Ujar Taecyeon sedikit bergeser mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk melihat dan memilih senjata yang sebelumnya sudah dia susun rapi satu persatu di atas meja. Mulai dari senjata tajam hingga senjata yang menggunakan peluru semua tersedia di meja tersebut. Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk dimiliki masing-masing mereka yang berada di sana.

" _Hebat!_ Akhirnya kita bisa memilikinya." Ucap Vernon berbinar seraya mengambil salah satu senapan jenis _M-16_ dan mengamatinya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah senjata mainan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar berlebihan!" Cibir B.I tanpa melirik ke arah orang yang diejeknya hingga mengundang delikan tajam yang saat ini dilayangkan oleh Vernon untuk bertanya kesal "Siapa yang kau sebut berlebihan?!"

"Tidak ada, mungkin kau salah dengar." Jawabnya asal kemudian ikut mengambil senapan yang serupa dengan milik Vernon, tapi bedanya senapan yang kini berada di tangan B.I memiliki tali _sandang_ yang dapat mempermudah penggunanya membawa senjata itu kemana-mana dengan hanya menyampirkannya di bahu.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?!"

"memang. Di sini tak ada lagi yang bodoh selain kau, Vernon. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi bertanya seperti itu."

"Isshh! Beraninya kau-..."

Baru saja Vernon ingin memukulkan benda yang dipegangnya ke tubuh B.I, namun dihentikan oleh Amber yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara keduanya dan memperlihatkan tatapan membunuhnya pada kedua orang itu yang seketika tunduk terdiam

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kalian tenang dan tidak membuat keributan terlebih saat ini!" Geram Amber sampai ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepala kedua orang itu karena terlalu muak mendengar pertengkaran tak jelas yang selalu saja ada setiap hari bahkan juga setiap menitnya.

Dia juga tidak akan semarah ini jika B.I dan Vernon bertengkar di lain waktu selain saat ini yang dimana situasinya cukup dikatakan serius karena _Ayolah_ , di luar sana seseorang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut perkemahan ini dan kedua orang itu masih bisa bertengkar, _yang benar saja_.

 _ **Srett!**_

"Kalian berdua pergilah!" Ucap Amber menarik kerah belakang baju milik keduanya lalu menyeret mereka layaknya kucing liar yang kehadirannya sangat mengganggu.

"Yak! Hyung!/Hey!..." Seru B.I dan Vernon bersamaan tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu sambil meronta minta dilepaskan yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Amber.

Sementara yang lainnya, yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tanpa sedikit pun bersuara kini hampir semua terkekeh melihat perlakuan Amber kepada dua anggota berisik mereka. Amber yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan tak terlalu mengambil pusing apapun yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya baru kali ini mereka dibuat terkejut dengan sisi lain dari yeoja yang berpenampilan seperti lelaki tersebut.

"Itu tadi mengerikan." Bisik One pada Jackson yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian dibenarkan oleh lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut dengan anggukan singkat sebelum bergumam menambahi "sangat mengerikan."

Samar Taecyeon bisa mendengar percakapan antara One dan Jackson mengenai teman kecilnya yang hanya bisa membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Dia memakluminya, karena selama berada di perkemahan ini Amber terkesan ramah dan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan dirinya yang hampir seluruh hidupnya tumbuh bersama dengan yeoja tersebut sudah pasti terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Giliran siapa sekarang yang berjaga?" Taecyeon bertanya setelah dirasa teman-temannya sudah selesai dengan acara mari memilih mereka, terbukti dari senjata yang berada di atas meja kini sebagian telah berpindah ke genggaman mereka.

"Apa harus hyung? Bukannya sebentar lagi kita akan pergi?" Tanya balik Mark yang sekarang di tangannya terdapat senjata _Shotgun_.

"Aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Seperti yang kalian tahu, seseorang bisa kapan saja datang kemari dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya bagi kita. Jadi selagi kita menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pergi, sebaiknya ada salah satu dari kita yang berjaga di sana."

Jawaban Taecyeon sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau lelaki tinggi tersebut sangat khawatir, apalagi ini menyangkut tentang penjagaan di perkemahan mereka. Sedikit saja lengah, kemungkinan akan berakibat sangat buruk bahkan nyawa mereka bisa sebagai taruhannya dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai ucapannya benar terjadi.

"B-baiklah... Biar aku saja yang berjaga di sana." Ucap Jackson memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat setelah Taecyeon mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada semua pasang mata di sana. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya yang sedikit gugup, Jackson sebenarnya juga sama cemasnya dengan Taecyeon, tapi hal itu dapat dia sembunyikan dengan baik berkat sikap tenang dan tidak mudah paniknya.

"Aku juga!" Seru One ikut mengajukan diri untuk berjaga bersama Jackson.

"Baik, sudah diputuskan siapa yang akan berjaga. Untuk yang lain, kalian bisa kembali ke tenda masing-masing dan lanjutkan berkemas kalian." Ucap Taecyeon yang langsung diangguki oleh teman-temannya. Semua kecuali Jackson dan One, kemudian mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang lebih tua sebelumnya dengan satu persatu mulai melangkah pergi hingga kini hanya tinggal menyisakan Taecyeon saja di sana yang tengah memasukkan sisa senjata ke dalam tas besar di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **At RV**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Eeungg~.._." Suara yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Luhan kini mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu merakit sebuah pistol. Tangan yang masih memegang salah satu bagian dari pistol tersebut langsung diletakkannya kembali dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati sang adik yang saat ini tengah meregangkan tubuh mungilnya.

" _hey~..._ Kau sudah bangun. Apa tidurmu kali ini nyenyak, Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut seraya mengambil tempat di samping Luhan.

"Sedikit." Jawab namja cantik tersebut sambil memeluk erat tubuh besar hyungnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Sedangkan Sehun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat adiknya hanya memberikan usapan-usapan kecil di kepala si mungil.

"Apa mimpi buruk itu lagi?" Sehun sebagai seorang hyung yang sangat menyayangi dan juga mencintai adiknya bertanya dengan penuh perhatian yang dibalas anggukan samar oleh Luhan di dekapannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan _Deer~..._ Itu hanya sebuah mimpi." Ujar Sehun terus mengeluarkan kalimat penenang agar namja cantik yang sekarang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun itu menjadi lebih tenang. Dia tahu beberapa hari terakhir ini adiknya terus mengalami mimpi buruk, bahkan isi dari mimpi sialan itu selalu sama ketika Luhan menceritakannya dan bodohnya dia tak bisa membantu atau melakukan apapun di kala anak itu kekurangan tidur akibat dari mimpi tersebut.

"Tapi terasa nyata Sehunnie..." Adunya dengan suara yang teredam, tetapi masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Sehun. Helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh yang lebih dominan sebelum meletakkan dagu runcingnya di kepala Luhan untuk berkata. "Aku tahu Lu, tapi cobalah untuk mengabaikannya."

Lama saling berpelukan dan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing dalam keterdiaman. Kini Luhan lebih dulu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Sehun untuk mendongak menatap sepasang mata tajam milik hyungnya. Bibir kecil itu kemudian tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dan juga menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

" _Sehunnie~..._ Aku sangat senang sekarang." Ucap Luhan masih dengan senyuman anak kecilnya, sementara Sehun yang terlihat tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap bingung Si mungil dengan dahi berkerut.

"Senang? Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya sambil berusaha memindahkan Luhan ke pangkuannya. Lalu detik berikutnya yang lebih kecil menangkup pipi sang hyung dan memainkan telapak tangan halusnya di sana.

"Karena Sehunnie mencin- _tidak_ , sangat-sangat mencintaiku. _Hehehe..._ " Jawaban Luhan yang disertai kekehan di akhir ini seketika membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Dia senang bukan main bahkan jawaban yang diberikan adiknya itu kini terngiang di kepalanya dan membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Belum lagi kekehan Luhan yang merupakan salah satu kesukaannya tersebut saat ini masih terekam jelas di pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini termasuk Papa dan Mama." Ujar Sehun percaya diri seraya menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung bengir Luhan. Berbicara tentang perkataannya barusan, dia benar-benar serius dengan hal itu. Tak ada yang bisa melebihi dirinya dalam mencintai seorang Luhan. Jika dia disuruh memilih di antara Luhan atau kedua orang tuanya, pasti dia lebih memilih adiknya tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Sebut saja dia gila karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu, dia dibuat tergila-gila oleh Si mungil yang sekarang bermain di pangkuannya dan sama sekali tak menyesal dengan takdir yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sehun langsung menyerang bibir ranum Luhan dengan kasar dan sedikit menuntut. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya kini tersentak kaget. Tubuh mungilnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tangannya tidak cepat berpegangan pada bahu lebar milik hyungnya.

" _hmmphhh~... Akkhhh~..._ "

Lenguhan keluar dengan sendirinya dari kedua belah bibir Luhan saat Sehun sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidah panjangnya dan bermain di dalam rongga mulut adiknya yang terasa sangat manis. Luhan yang merasa ini terlalu nikmat mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki tampan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" _ehmmpphhh~..._ "

Sehun membuka matanya di sela ciuman yang tengah berlangsung dan menemukan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Berapa kali pun dia melihat wajah cantik tanpa cacat itu, tak pernah sekali pun dia merasa bosan memandangnya, _tak akan pernah._ Dia begitu memuja Luhan layaknya seorang _Dewi_ , mulai dari paras hingga sifat yang dimiliki adiknya sudah menunjukkan kesempurnaan baginya.

" _hmpphhh~..._ Haah-haahh~"

Pagutan mereka terputus, Luhan kemudian langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi ruang di pernapasannya yang kosong karena terlalu lama berciuman. Wajahnya memerah malu saat ibu jari Sehun menghapus _saliva_ entah milik siapa yang kini mengalir turun melewati dagunya.

"Itulah buktinya. Hanya aku yang dapat merasakan bibir dan juga tubuhmu ini. " Ucap Sehun posesif, tatapan menggoda ditunjukkannya. Sedangkan untuk pernyataan di atas, Luhan dengan senang hati membenarkan dalam hati. Dia tidak akan menyangkal ataupun menolak jika hyungnya berkata seperti itu, karena memang mereka saling memiliki.

"Benar sekali. Aku milik Sehunnie dan Sehunnie milikku!" Luhan menambahkan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya kemudian terkekeh sambil memainkan jari lentiknya di wajah tampan Sehun yang juga ikut tertawa kecil.

Keduanya tampak menikmati waktu yang tercipta di antara mereka. saling berbicara dan memandang satu sama lain hingga mengabaikan kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 _'Sama sekali tidak ada celah dalam hubungan mereka, bahkan terlalu kuat.'_

 _ **EKHEM!**_

Barulah suara deheman berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang sebelumnya terlihat asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Untuk Luhan, dia langsung tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui siapa sosok yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan menyapanya riang.

"Amber hyung!" Seru Luhan.

"Emm... Maaf karena mengganggu acara romantis kalian. Tapi Taecyeon menyuruh kita agar segera berkumpul di pusat perkemahan sekarang." Ucap yeoja yang berpenampilan seperti lelaki tersebut seraya mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tak enak.

"Sudah waktunya?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar khas miliknya lalu menatap sekilas pada Amber yang hanya mengangkat bahunya asal untuk menjawab singkat."Dia tidak memberitahuku soal itu."

"Oke. Bilang padanya kami akan segera ke sana." Ucap Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan kembali menghadap Luhan yang masih memeluk lehernya manja tanpa melihat Amber yang kini tengah mengangguk untuk merespon ucapannya.

" _Dah hyung~_..." Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa tersenyum ke arah Amber ketika yeoja tomboy tersebut ingin melangkah pergi. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Amber sebelum membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana kemudian berjalan pelan untuk keluar dan berakhir menyisakan bunyi khas pintu tertutup.

"Pakai sepatumu selagi aku menyiapkan senjata milik kita _Deer_." Ujar Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut madu adiknya lalu mengecup beberapa kali bibir si mungil yang kini terlihat mengerucut lucu sebelum berbalik untuk melaksanakan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting!..**_

 _ **Ting!...**_

 _ **Ting!...**_

Itu adalah suara bising yang berasal dari pukulan sepotong besi kecil pada sebuah botol kaca yang kini digunakan sebagai alat untuk memancing para _walkers_. Terdapat kurang lebih dua puluh makhluk kanibal yang dibawa bersama mereka dan tentu saja itu hasil dari usaha Lucas sebelumnya yang rela kelelahan demi kelancaran rencana licik mereka.

"Cukup! Berhenti di sini!" Ucap Matthew selaku leader dari kelompok tersebut setelah sampai di perbatasan antara hutan dan area perkemahan yang sudah diincarnya jauh-jauh hari.

" _Wahh~_ Inikah perkemahan yang sering kau ceritakan itu Lucas?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang kerap disapa Nancy itu seraya memandang takjub kumpulan tenda dan juga beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi di sana. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan milik Lucas dan berloncat-loncat kecil untuk menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia setelah melihat sendiri perkemahan tersebut.

" _Cih!_ Berlebihan. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut?" Lucas bersikap ketus pada satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di sana.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin saja ikut bersama kalian. Kalian tahukan aku tidak akan betah berlama-lama berdiam diri di dalam gedung tua itu. Apalagi baunya yang _eww..._ sangat menjijikkan, sama seperti kalian!" Jawab Nancy tanpa takut beberapa manusia di sekitarnya tersinggung akibat ucapannya.

" _Shut up, Bit*h!_ Kau bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan kami sekarang. _Pffttt..._ "

Hampir semua yang berada di sana sibuk menahan tawa saat mendengar balasan yang tak kalah kasar untuk Nancy yang kini hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya membuang wajah kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam! Aku tak mau hanya karena pertikaian bodoh kalian, kita semua berakhir ketahuan." Sentak Matthew jengah dengan kelakuan para anggota dan juga rekannya. Wajah garang yang menunjukkan raut kesal itu seketika membuat semua yang berstatus manusia di sana menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka.

" _Hey!_ Tak perlu seserius itu kawan. Percaya padaku, Mereka tidak akan menyadari kehadiran kita." Ucap Johnny membawa kakinya mendekati Matthew kemudian merangkulnya layaknya teman dekat tanpa menghiraukan decihan kesal yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki tersebut setelahnya.

"Lagian mereka juga sepertinya sudah tertidur semua mengingat kita datang di waktu tengah malam seperti ini." Timpal Nancy. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut panjangnya lalu mengikatnya dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan itu semakin menambah aura kecantikan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Jadi... Lakukan sekarang atau menunggu lagi?" Johnny bertanya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda lelaki tempramental di rangkulannya itu dan langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Matthew saat itu juga.

 _Sungguh_ , dia tergiur dengan usulan yang diberikan rekannya untuk segera melakukan rencana jahatnya. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga ingin menolak usulan itu dan menunggu sedikit lebih lama hanya untuk melakukan pengawasan kembali. Dia tak mau rencana yang telah disusunnya sedemikian rupa gagal karena masalah waktu dan juga keadaan, bisa saja orang-orang yang ada di perkemahan itu berhasil mengatasi atau melawan para _walkers_ yang merupakan inti dari rencananya dan kemudian berbalik menyerang mereka, _Hell No_ , tentu saja dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Menghela nafas berat, Matthew juga tengah memikirkan kemungkinan besar jika dia melakukannya sekarang. Serangan mendadak dari para _walkers_ mungkin bisa memberi keuntungan untuk mereka sebab tanpa persiapan, siapapun akan dilanda panik dan di saat itulah mereka dapat disingkirkan walau dia yakin tidak akan semudah membayangkannya, tapi patut untuk dicoba.

Tiba-tiba dirinya jadi pusing sendiri karena memikirkan kedua hal di atas. Sulit menentukan sebuah pilihan jika sudah begini.

"Matt?" Panggil Johnny sambil menyenggol kuat tubuh kekar di sampingnya, berusaha menyadarkan Matthew dari lamunannya sekaligus tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban dari lelaki tinggi itu mengenai usulannya.

"Ya?" Matthew bersuara setelah sadar dari lamunan tak berujung miliknya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin berhenti?"

"Berhenti? Yang benar saja!" Ujar Matthew menyangkal dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya di hadapan Johnny.

"Bagus." Ucap Johnny disertai dengan anggukan kecil. Tersenyum sekilas kemudian bibir miliknya perlahan mendekati telinga Matthew. "Tapi aku mau mengingatkanmu sesuatu Matt, mayat noona-mu adalah jaminan jika kau sampai memilih untuk berhenti." Lanjutnya berbisik lalu menyeringai licik dalam bisikannya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau mengancamku!" Umpat lelaki bertubuh kekar itu, wajahnya mengeras dan juga tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah sana, menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak kalau saja tak ada tepukan berulang kali di pundaknya yang diberikan Johnny dan membuatnya urung meluapkan kemarahannya kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Semua tergantung keputusanmu, _Dude_."

Perkataan Johnny membuat semua yang ada di sana juga ikutan menunggu jawaban dari sang _leader_ mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil. Tatapan penuh harap didapatinya sesaat matanya mengedar ke sekeliling, para anggota yang beberapa hari ini membantunya menyusun bahkan mempersiapkan rencana miliknya tampak begitu menginginkan perkemahan itu dengan segala isinya dan hal itu pula yang mendesaknya agar segera memberikan keputusan pada mereka.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas lalu membuangnya kasar, kini Matthew sudah memantapkan pilihannya. Dia tak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi semoga saja berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

"Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau terlalu kasar pada mereka?"

"Jangan menasehatiku Taec!"

"Siapa yang menasehatimu? Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada mereka." Elak Taecyeon mencoba memancing Amber yang masih fokus memandang lurus ke depan sana.

"Terus, kau ingin aku apa? Minta maaf pada mereka?" Amber bertanya ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Nanti, Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Mereka pasti masih berpikir aku marah dan tak akan memberikan mereka makanan khusus karena tak bisa akur." Ucapnya santai. Melirik sebentar ke arah Taecyeon yang juga sedang menatapnya kemudian kembali lagi ke kegiatan awalnya, yaitu mengawasi dua remaja idiot yang saat ini tengah berpatroli masing-masing di tempatnya.

"Terserah padamu." Ucap Taecyeon bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terangkat di udara tanda menyerah.

"Memang. Jadi jangan bahas ini lagi!" Jawab Amber menyudahi dan itu mengundang kekehan pelan dari Taecyeon untuk menjawab. "Iya-iya, aku tak akan membahasnya lagi." Dan membuat gerakan seperti mengunci mulutnya.

Hening sesaat, tak ada lagi pembicaraan dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menerpa di antara mereka. Tentu mereka menikmati hal itu hingga tenggelam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keterdiaman, barulah salah satu di antara mereka, yang berperawakan lebih kecil bersuara.

" _Aku merindukan Vic dan Nick..._ " Gumam Amber dengan nada sendu lalu tak lama menunduk. "Apa kau juga merindukan mereka?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, sangat, kecuali kemesraan mereka. _Hahaha..._ " Candaan Taecyeon yang disertai tawa itu sedikit membuat Amber terhibur, meskipun cuma terkekeh pelan tapi tak apa, dia merasa senang, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha memenuhi perannya sebagai teman semasa kecil dari yeoja tomboy itu.

" _mmh.._. Kalau soal itu, aku setuju denganmu."

"Dan ketika mereka sudah bersama, tak ada lagi yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada itu-..."

"Kita selalu diabaikan dan setelahnya kau akan bertindak untuk memisahkan mereka _."_ Sambung Amber yang kemudian ikut tersenyum. Moment ini benar-benar memiliki tempat tersendiri di ingatannya dan begitu _special_.

Obrolan di atas terus berlanjut dengan saling menceritakan kisah masa-masa kebersamaan mereka sebelum keadaan berubah seperti sekarang dan tentu hanya mereka yang tahu bagaimana detailnya. Terkadang tertawa atau memukul karena kesal, mereka tampak ceria hanya karena membahas hal tersebut.

"Kuharap mereka ada disini, bersama dengan kita."

"Mungkin mereka masih bertahan di luar sana, di suatu tempat yang aman, aku percaya itu." Taecyeon berusaha optimis walau dia tidak tahu itu benar atau bisa jadi salah. Tapi apa salahnya untuk bersikap optimis duluan bukan, selagi belum mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ya... A-aku juga." Ucap Amber. Terkesan sedikit ragu namun terdapat harapan di dalamnya.

"Dan suatu hari kita pasti akan bertemu mereka." Lanjut Taecyeon setengah berbisik. Sementara yeoja tomboy yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang di ucapkan teman kecilnya itu benar terjadi, _semoga_.

"Kau sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangmu?"

Lalu Taecyeon cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, tak berniat terlalu larut dalam kerinduan yang samar lebih lama. Mengubah posisi duduknya, kini pemuda tinggi tersebut sedikit bertumpu pada kedua tangannya sambil ikut memperhatikan object yang sama yang sejak tadi terus dipantau oleh sahabatnya.

" _Not yet_ , hanya tinggal beberapa barang kecil yang _emm.._ mungkin tidak penting." Jawab Amber. Setelah itu Sang penanya hanya membulatkan mulutnya, tanda mengerti.

" _Ah_ , Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?"

"Sama sekali tak berfungsi. Aku sudah mencoba berpuluh-puluh kali menghubungi ponsel mama-ku, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Di daerah sini tak ada sinyal."

"Laptop-ku juga. Sejak kejadian ini, semua alat komunikasi milikku tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Apakah memang separah itu?"

"Sepertinya. Aku juga berpik-..."

 _ **'HYUUUUNNGG!'**_

Keduanya seketika menoleh mengikuti asal suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring tadi dan dibuat sangat terkejut hingga sepasang mata mereka terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di depan sana.

"ASTAGA!/ _SHIT!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

.

Update yoo!

mohon maap D selalu lemot kalo urusan nge-up. susah bnget buat bayangin alurnya, takut gak nyambung atau malah jadi ancur nanti wkwk. jadi yaa gini ujung2nya lama up. D bakalan tetap usahain cepat kok, tenang aja.

Jangan lupa Review yaa gaes setelah membaca!

 _see you soon_


End file.
